What a Crazy Life
by vguz04
Summary: It about life and how everyone learn from each other. Bad summary but the story is great. It my first so i hope you guys like it and i already have over 50 chapter so I hope you guys want read it.
1. Chapter 1

I know life is not fair and we can't always get what we want. But at this point in my life I didn't imagine my life to be this crazy. Is like my life was never meant to be, I can't believe that a child should suffer so much. And when you about to give up, something big happen that change your life around and even if it is short term you still have hope that everything is going to be alright.

Right now I am laying down in bed just hoping that this year at school would be a good year compare to all the years that I have gone through. That I actually make some friends and I won't be the odd kid. The one that everyone talks about, abuse and treat like worst than garbage. Is enough that I have to go through all the shit at home. But school should be safe. It should be an escaped of all the stress and the cruelness of reality. But why I am kidding myself I know that not true.

I was pull out of my dazed when my foster mom called me to get ready to go to school. I been in so much fosters home since I was seven years old that I lost count. I just been with them for a few weeks now and so far is not bad. My foster mom seems like a nice lady. She works a lot so she hardly here and when she is here she doesn't like to be bother. But my foster dad is the one you have to watch out for. He drinks a lot and he can't keep a job and when he gets angry he gets really violent. I stay away from him because I don't want to get caught in the middle plus I don't want him to do something to me and they won't believe me because they said I am the trouble teenager that no ones wants.

After I got ready, I ran to the bus stop. We got to Grant High School and I was excited. I was amazed on how all the students fit in. They had theirs friends, nice clothes, and their new cells phones. I was envious of them. But I know that I shouldn't ask for much, knowing that I would never have that, and I should be glad that I am even alive. I get to my locker and I put my books in and grab the one that I needed for class. I walk to class and pick my seat. At lunch I chose a table and started to eat when two girls came up to me.

"_Hi, I am Lauren and this is Madison"_

"_What your name?" _ Madison said.

"_I am Amy…Amy Weathers."_

"_Nice to meet you Amy, Can we sit with you?"_ Lauren said.

"_Of course_" It looks like I might have some friends.

"_So you are a sophomore?"_ Madison ask

"_Yes! And you guys?"_

"_Yeah us too"_ Lauren said

"_Let compare schedule to see if we have any classes together!"_ Madison said

Apparently we each had four classes together and we agree that we would meet every morning to go to class together.


	2. Chapter 2

So it being a month since school started, and everyone is already settling in and practically everyone knows each other already. That when the problems started, not only at school but at home too. My foster dad lost his job again and was home all day drinking and doing who knows what. My foster mom took a job that she would leave for weeks and would leave me alone with him. Then one morning I got up and felt light headed and nausea. I try to run to the bathroom but I didn't make it on time. My foster dad got mad and hit me on my head and pushes my face down to the vomit and told me to clean it up. I did as he told me and got ready for school.

I was running late so I didn't noticed where I was walking when I bump into this guy. He had a coffee in his hand and it fell all over him I try to apologize and help him to clean it up, when he slap me across my face. It was so hard that I just fell down on the floor. I was shock, I couldn't believe that someone hit me and instead of people helping me they started to laugh. He told me that I am a dirty bitch and to never touch him because people like me are just garbage. I felt so bad and ran to the bathroom and started crying.

In the bathroom I hid myself in one of the stalls when I heard two girls walk in. They sound like Madison and Lauren.

"_You saw when Ben slaps Amy?"_ Madison said

"_Yeah at first I thought she might be a good friend, but lately she is looking a mess, she doesn't change her clothes that often, she smells and people don't like her. And now everyone is laughing at her and thinks she is garbage. We really need to stop talking to her because she going to ruin our high school experience and I don't want that." _

"_I agree with you Lauren, you know what we should spread rumors about her and said that we were just trying to find information"_ Madison said.

"_What kind of rumors?_" Lauren ask

"_I don't know, hey that she slept with a lot of guys in her other school that why she was transfer over here." _

"_That a great idea Madison"_ Lauren said as they walk out the bathroom.

I couldn't believe that the just happen. The two friends I thought I had betrayed me just to be popular. And thank the lord I never really said anything about my life because it could be worst. That is one thing I learn the hard way not to trust people no matter how nice they seem because they use that against you. And to said that I sleep around, that nobody business if I have or not. And I have being wearing the same clothes lately but now that my foster mom is hardly home I can't really do anything because he gets mad. Sometimes I don't even eat or I sleep outside because he locks me out. And the not even the worst problem. The guy name Ben is. Ben Boykewich is the son of Leo Boykewich. Leo owns half this town, he is a really powerful rich men and I heard he is not one to play games with. I really don't know him, but I don't think he is bad as they make him out to be. Actually I think Ben make him seem like that so no one could mess with him. Let them know he has all the power and control. He treat people like shit, but he only a spoiled rich kid that only hanged out with kids that are worth his time. Now I got on his bad side and things are just going to get worst.

I was put out my daze, when heard the bell. I ran to my health class and sat down. The teacher said we were going to talk about reproduction. As she started talking and explaining how babies are made, my tears started coming down because I realized that I had miss my period last month and there was a chance I was pregnant. I felt sick, I wanted to scream and run, but not because I was pregnant because I knew it was a blessing from the night at band camp with the guy I considered my soul mate. But because I didn't know how I was going to be able to support this child and I didn't want this child to be adopted like I was. The bell ran and instead of going to lunch and have people stared at me and throw things at me I left the school because that was the last thing in my head. I needed to go straight to the drug store to confirm my suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3

At the drug store, I bought a pregnancies test and went to the bathroom. I follow the instruction and waited. When it was time I check and it said positive. I have never been so happy and sad at the same time. What I am going to do. I am only 16 years old and I am in foster care. My foster dad is abusing me and I don't even know where the father of the baby is. And to top it off I don't want to be like my biological parents and give my baby up. I don't want my child to suffer like I have even if that seems like the best option. I came out the bathroom and sat in this bench when a lady started looking at me. For some reason I felt like I knew her. Like she was someone I was missing in my life.

"_Hi dear, Are you ok!"_

"_Yeah, I am fined, just thinking!"_

"_I couldn't help to notice that you bought a pregnancy test! How are you?"_

Some girls would be upset about the question and would lash out but I was not the person and I really didn't like treating people bad because you never know when you would need someone to help you.

"_I am 16 years old and I am pregnant."_

"_OMG honey I am sorry to hear that, I could imagine what you going through right now"_

I gave her a look, like really you know. She noticed and said_ "yeah, I was in your position at the age." _Now I was surprised_, "so what happen?"_

"_Actually I was alone and the father of my baby was young too so he wasn't ready for the responsibility so he wasn't there when I had the baby, but when he realized he wanted to be there, it was to late."_

"_What you mean to late"_

"_When I had the baby I gave her up for adoption. I couldn't raise her by myself and honestly I didn't know how I was going to care for her."_

"_Do you regret it?"_

"_I do everyday; I couldn't even see her or even name her. They just took her away so I wouldn't change my mind."_

"_What would you have named her if I may ask?"_

"_I would have named her Valerie."_

"_That a nice name"_

"_Thank you, listen you have anything to do, do you want to go to my house for some food and get clean up. I might have some old stuff that you might need now that you are pregnant."_

"_I don't want to intrude"_

"_You not, and what your name by the way"_

"_I am Amy… Amy Weathers and yours"_

"_I am Anne Juergens, nice to meet you"_


	4. Chapter 4

I was shock when she said that. I couldn't believe that I was talking to my biological mother. All I knew were their names and they live here in California. But never in a million years would I have thought that we would meet. My adopted mother, who raised me, told me to find them and find out they side of the story but I never wanted to interrupt theirs lives. I just figure it was better this way.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Amy I don't want you to feel bad, I want you to live your life to the fullest. You are a very special child and I am glad to have adopted you. You always be my baby and no matter what I will be watching out for you. Also when you get older I want you to look up your birth parents, at least your mother and hear her side of the story. Her named is Anne Juegerns. You should never go through life without knowing the hold story before you make any decisions. Always give people the benefit of the doubt and don't judge them without getting to know them. I love you my baby girl."_ She told me that on her death bed when I was seven years old.

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Are you alright"_

"_Yes I am fined; I was just remembering something my mother told me before she passed away."_

"_Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Do you live with your father then?"_

"_You could said that"_

"_Come my car is over here, hey do you mind if we make a stop."_

"_No I don't" _She seem so nice and even if I wanted to hate her I can't because I feel so safe with her plus she told me what happen and why she gave me away so I can't really hold it against her. So we stop at a day care center and she told me to wait in the car. Then she came out with a baby in her hands.

"_Hey, Amy this is Robbie and he is 6 months old, Robbie said hi to Amy."_

"_Hi Robbie, you are so cute"_

We get to the house and she has a beautiful two story house and a garage. We walk to the kitchen and then to the living room. I saw picture of her family. There was a guy and another young girl. She told me that the guy is George father of all her kids and the girls was her 15 years old daughter name Ashley. Now I am mad, frustrated and hurt because a year after she had me, she went and had another baby and kept it. Why not me, I wasn't good enough. Why I had to live the life am living because she felt that she couldn't raised me. _"I promised baby that I would never do that to you. That no matter what I would protect you and give you everything you deserved."_ Then Robbie started laughing and it was so cute that I forgot how angry I was. Anne went upstairs and got me some clothes and we sat down and talk and she was giving me advice on motherhood. I was playing with Robbie when I heard the door; George came in and had a confused look on him. He went straight to the kitchen and I heard him talking to Anne. Then I see them walking toward me and before they could said anything,

"_I don't want to impose so I leave ok."_

"_No it ok, I am George, you could stay I have no problem, plus is nice to have someone now that our own daughter just spend all her time with her boyfriend."_

"_Thank you"_

"_Listen Amy is ok with your father, you could stay the night and like that we could catch up and you could get some rest, you look really tired."_ Anne said

"_I think that sound good"_

"_The phone is right there, we give you a minute"_ George said pointing at the phone.

I knew I didn't have to call him, he wouldn't even notice but I make believe I did. I was really excited to stay with them because I wanted to see how living with my biological family was and if I was missing much.

"_He said is ok, and to go straight to school tomorrow."_

We had dinner and Anne fix the guest room for me. I never met Ashley because she went out with her boyfriend. We put Robbie to bed and we went to sleep. Even with my foster dad and Ben hitting me and finding out that I was pregnant and meeting my biological parents it being a good day. But I know better these things don't last.

After a great night at the Juergens, I got ready for school and I grab everything Mrs. Juergens gave me. I went downstairs for breakfast and I saw Ashley. She was beautiful, long black hair and blue eyes and nice body. But she seems to have an attitude. When she saw me, she went crazy, she started screaming and telling to me to get out and calling me names.

"_What happen?"_ George said

"_What the hell she doing here"_ Ashley said

"_She our guess and why you being so rude"_ Anne said

"_If she doesn't get out of this house right now and never come back, then I would leave with my boyfriend and you would never hear from me again"_ Ashley said

I saw they faces, they were angry, hurt and also sad. I know they didn't want to risky it because Ashley look like the type to keep her word, and I wasn't going to put then in the position. I had no right to come and ruin their family. So before they said anything I told them is ok and thank you and I just walk out the door with tears in my eyes.

**Anne POV**

I don't understand what happen; this girl Amy is so nice. For some reason I feel something really strong towards her, maybe because my daughter would have being the age or because she pregnant and I feel bad for her. All I know I want to protect her from the world just like my other kids. But I couldn't risk my daughter to be hurt by this and maybe she knows something I don't.

**Ashley POV**

"_I can't believe you guys let a total stranger in the house. Did she sleep here? OMG don't tell no one she was here it would ruin my reputation" _

"_Ashley what wrong, you know her"_ Anne said

"_Yeah, she goes to my school, OMG she is a slut, and use drugs and steal things." _I said

"_You lying, she a nice girl"_ George said

"_All for real I am lying, why you think she look like crap and act so innocent, so she could get people to feel sorry for her and they would take her in and once she in they house she be able to robbed them. She plays you guys for a fool"_

"_You are serious"_ Anne said

"_Yeah, check your wallet dad"_ I watch my dad check his wallet and his face change from confused to angry.

"_I am missing $100 dollars"_

"_You see" _

"_I can't believe it, you sure you counted right"_ Anne said

"_I am sure Anne"_ he said

"_What I told you, I don't want to see her again in this house."_ I walk away and while I was walking away I put the $100 dollars in my pocket. And to tell you the truth I didn't even know anything about her, all I know is what people said and what she did to my boyfriend Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy POV**

I walk in to school with my hat on and my head down. I ignored everyone calling me names and throwing papers at me. All I kept thinking that I need to be strong for my baby and just hope for the best. When I got to my locker there was a blond girl waiting there.

"_God would never accept you" _she said

"_Why not, I haven't done anything wrong."_ I told her _"and who are you to know who god accept and don't" _

"_I am Grace the Christian and I know that god won't accept a slut, lying, stupid bitch that is not worth it of god love"_

I started crying because I couldn't believe that someone that really doesn't know me could say all those mean things. And also for her to be a Christian and talk like that is shameful and hurtful. Out of everyone she should be the one to give people chances and forgive them. Then a guy name Jack, I think her boyfriend came up to us and told Grace why she was talking to me that I am garbage. I just stood there, I couldn't move. I was so upset, tired, hurt and in so much pain that I didn't know what to do. After 5 long minutes I walk to class and sat in my chair just hoping that everything would get better because I couldn't bring a child to a world where there so much pain around it.

Another 2 month pass and things were not getting any easier. I am about 3 months pregnant, I can't even go to my locker at school because everyone keep throwing things at me or pushing me around and I need to protect my child. So I would get to school early and grab all my books and carry them to class. I would avoid lunch so they won't throw food at me, so I would go outside and sit behind a tree in a park near by. At home I would try to hide so my foster dad won't keep hitting me when he drunk. And when he does I would cover my stomach to make sure he doesn't hurt my baby. When he would pass out, I would go and get something to eat or I would take some money to buy something the next day. He wouldn't notice because he drunk so he would think that he spends the money. And I usually don't steal but I need to make sure I eat for my baby. I still don't know how I am going to come up with the money to pay for the doctor visits.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ricky POV**

I had been out of school for 3 months because my adopted parents, Margaret and Shakur need some help around the house to take care of the other foster kids until they could find a home for them. Usually they wouldn't allow this but my mom fell and broke her leg so she on bed rest and my dad being working extra shift in the hospital. He saving up money because they anniversary is coming soon. So I have been home school for a while until things get back to normal. Even though I haven't been to school, I still hang out with my friends. Plus I am a junior and I am dating the hottest girl in school so I need to keep my reputation in tack. I walk inside the school and everyone stops and stared at me. Girls just smile, and guys hated me, at least the one that had no game. I walk to my girl friend Adrian and kiss her in the cheek. She hot and sex is great with her, but I feel that something is missing with her. For some reason I feel I am just in the relationship because I have nothing better to do and I love having sex. But after band camp everything change. I want more, I want to be a better person and nothing here compare to what I had there. But I know that no matter where she at, I am always going to love her because she my soul mate. I was brought out my daze when Ben and Ashley walk up to us.

"_How you being Ricky, we miss you around here?"_ Ashley said

"_Yeah, man it being a while, you don't even understand all the bullshit that we had to go through."_ Ben said

"_Look what is she wearing, damn the sophomore girl ruins everyone lives, making this school look like garbage"_ Adrian said

Then I saw this girl that remind me of Amy, but she was thicker, and plus she told me that she was in Ohio, so I doubt it that it is her. Anyway the girl walks in and everyone started calling her name and pushing her and throwing things at her. OMG what is going on here? I am so mad right now. I just want to punch everybody. I couldn't believe that people would treat a person like that, especially a person who being abuse. You could clearly see that she being abuse at home and now to come here, where you think you be safe and everyone is treating you like that.

"_Where the hell are the teachers to stop this?"_

"_What you mean"_ Adrian said

"_What I mean, how could they let that happen and let the girl get treated like that?"_ I said

"_I know you not defending her, do you even know her"_ Adrian said

"_She a slut"_ Ben said

"_She been sleeping around and she would do anything for money_" Ashley said_ "And she also stole from my parents"_

I gave her a confused look.

"_My parents try to help her and she stole from them"_ She said

"_I am going to class I can't be part of this"_ and with that I walk away. During class I couldn't concentrate. I just kept thinking about the girl. It was lunch time and I saw Ben, Ashley, Adrian, Grace and Jack sitting on a table. They were talking about something but I didn't pay attention to them, all I heard was them telling Ben to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ben POV**

We came up with a plan to make that Amy girl pay. I would call her and act like I was going to apologize but I was just going to humiliated her in front of everyone at lunch. We told Madison and Lauren to tell her that they wanted to eat lunch with her. They did as we told them and the next thing I saw was the stupid Amy coming with them. They were in a corner when I approach them. I told Madison and Lauren to leave that I would be talking to her alone. She looks scare and couldn't even look at me. Funny because even with all the mess and the dirty clothes, she was really pretty.

"_Look I want you to sleep with me? I would pay you $20 dollars, because that all I think you worth or less."_

"_I can't believe you saying that, I would never sleep with you. Plus isn't you the one talking about I am dirty, why would you want to sleep with me" _she said

"_Because I am not stupid, I know you a virgin and I want to take that from you, I want you begging me for it. I know I could get it anywhere, but with you I could do whatever I want to you and you be like my property or something"_

"_You sick you know that, how you treat a girl like that knowing that you have a mother" _she said angry

"_What you just said bitch"_

"_You heard me, your mother gave birth to you and you treat girls like that" _

I lost it. She was talking about my mother. I am going to admit it turn me on that she stood up to me, but no one disrespect me. So I slap her and she fell to the ground. Then all I see is Ashley running toward us asking me what happen.

"_This stupid bitch try to get with me, telling me that she would sleep with me if I gave her money"_ by the time I was finish Ashley already had her hand up slapping her. Now everyone is just looking at us, and Amy is on the ground crying.

"_What else"_ Ashley said

"_She also said that she happy my mother die, that I deserved that"_ everyone was quiet they knew better than to talk about my mother. I raised my hand again to slap her when I felt someone grab me.

"_What the fuck is your problem" _I said


	8. Chapter 8

**Ricky POV**

I am sitting with Adrian, Grace, Ashley and Jack and I am not really paying attention until I heard Ashley said what the hell and then I see her running toward Ben and the girl. Then I see Ashley slapping the girl a cross her face and I couldn't shake the feeling that she was hurting me, and everyone is just staring and not doing anything about it. I saw Ben pick up his hand and I couldn't help myself and I grab him.

"_What the fuck is your problem" _He said

"_You are my problem and everyone at this damn school."_ I yelled.

"_I can't believe that you would hit her, she a girl you don't disrespect her like that or anyone and what wrong with everyone here. She has feelings too. Why would you treat someone like that, you should all be ashamed of yourself."_

"_What the hell Ricky, what are you defending the garbage"_ Adrian said

When I was about to answer her, I heard someone said my name, _"Ricky"_ I froze, it can't be, it can't be the voice of the only girl I want to protect in this world and make sure she never suffer again. And I get down on my knee and put my hands on the girls face and lift it up. OMG "_Amy"_, my Amy, it can't be her, and everyone is treating her like that and what happen to her she look sick. But my anger, my frustration and every emotion that I had of hate took over and I got up and punch Ben. I started punching him from left to right until four football players including jack took me off him. Everyone was shock, they couldn't speak, I couldn't speak myself, but all I know is that if they touch her again I would kill them all. I turn around and bend down to pick up Amy, she was so scare and couldn't stop crying that she wasn't able to walk, plus I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and make sure nothing bad happen to her. While I am walking with her toward my car I scream at everyone letting them know that they even look at her again I would kill them and I left everyone speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amy POV**

It was lunch time and I was on my way out the school to my little tree when I heard Madison and Lauren calling me. They told me that they were sorry and wanted me to forgive them and to eat lunch with them. At first I didn't want to but they beg me so I decide to give them a break because people at least deserved a second chance. At lunch Ben came up to us and told them to leave. Then he tries to offer me money for sex. Why would he want me, he hated me and he has a girl. He just wants to use me and do stuff to me and have me beg him and I was not going to allow that. How a guy could treat a girl like that. For god sake he has a mother, who gave birth to him, he wouldn't like it if someone treat his mom like that or his girlfriend. And when I mention his mom, he got so angry and slaps me so hard cross my face and I fell to the ground. Now everyone is staring and all I see is Ashley running towards us, asking what happen. And before he could finish she slap me on the other side of my face. My own sister hitting me because of a guy, she didn't even bother to ask my side of the story. By now I am in the ground crying and everyone is staring at us and laughing, and I am so hurt emotionally and physically I can't even move to run away. Out of nowhere I see Ben pick up his hands again and I close my eyes expecting it, because at this point theirs is nothing I could do and I can't risk getting jump because of my baby. I am just praying that a miracle happen and someone save me. What I would have done anything to have Ricky right here with me. I know he protect me. Then I heard someone yelling and it sound it like his voices. All I said without moving was _"Ricky."_ Then I feel two hands touching my face and lifting it up and he was staring in my eyes and I saw the anger he felt and the sadness in his eyes for seeing me like that. All he could say was "_Amy"_. Then all I saw is him punching Ben and four guys trying to separate them. He picks me up and yells at everyone and then he took me to his car. At the moment I knew everything is going to be alright. It like the world stop and is just him and me and our baby and no one could touch us.

**Adrian POV**

My boyfriend just defended that dumb slut. What is going on here? I know their have to be more than it looks like because he almost kills Ben his friend and everyone knows he doesn't like hitting people because he could really hurt someone. I am so frustrated and confused, but all I know is that this is not over; the bitch is going to pay.

**Ashley POV**

I can't believe the slut try to get with my man, and worst that the only guy that I really want is defending that bitch. And to top it off he punch my boyfriend. Yeah, yeah Ben is my boyfriend, but Ricky rocks my world. He everything I want. I know he is with Adrian, but they cheat on each other to much. And I know he is not in love with her, plus he could do better. After the kiss last year party, I can't stop thinking about him; I want him to be mine. To be my first and one of these days he will be mine no matter what. And the bitch of Amy is going to pay.

**Grace POV**

I am sorry, I not sure I am in the right place. I don't understand what just happen. She is nobody, to have Ricky defending her, and Ben being hurt by it. People like her; you can't even touch because they would pass their bad karma to you. People like her deserve everything they get. She is an instigator and God don't like people like her.

**Jack POV**

Who care about the damn girl, I am tired of wasting my time with this bullshit. All I want is sex with Grace. I want to be her first. But for now I settle for Adrian. After this I know she going to need to released all the anger, and by the look of it, Ricky won't be helping.

**Ben POV**

My friend just hit me for the stupid bitch. He really crossed the line. But I am going to get to the bottom of this, because I can't lose a friend because of the slut. Plus as much powerful I could try to act, I am not stupid enough to mess with Ricky. Everyone knows he has a horrible past. Even if I can't get revenge on him, I know for a fact that the slut will pay. I am going to make her mine, whether she like it or not. Nobody turns me down.

**_Thank you everyone for the reviews. I am glad you guys like the story, it gets way better._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ricky POV**

"_OMG Amy, are you alright? Do you want to go to the hospital? I am going to kill him. I can't believe they did that. What happen? I though you was going to be in Ohio? How long have you being here? Why didn't you look for me? Your face baby is so red. I miss you so much. I am sorry for letting you down."_ I couldn't stop I had so many questions, I couldn't believe that she was here and that people where hurting her, and why did she get move from her other foster home did something happen to her. But what I am more afraid is the answers because I feel like I let her down that I didn't protect her. _"Please baby stop crying and said something, I am so scare right now." _

**Amy POV**

He is asking so many questions, but I am afraid to answer because I don't want him to do anything stupid. And I don't want him to get in trouble or get myself in trouble and then we have to go back in the system and we won't see each other. And with my condition I can't afford to lose him especially that I just got him back.

"_First I want to tell you that I love you so much and miss you and I am glad we are together again. And now that you here I know everything is going to be alright. But before I start you need to promise me that no matter what happen they are things bigger than you and me right now and that why we need to keep everything between us." _

"_Amy how can I promise something I know nothing about" _

"_Please just trust me"_

"_Ok I promise"_

"_After band camp I was put back in the foster system because the other home I was didn't want me. They said I was growing up to fast and they didn't want to deal with guy being after me and becoming one of those streets girls. So I got send to a house near here. At first they seem really nice. But my foster mom works too much and she is out of town for a couple of weeks out of time. And my foster dad can't keep a job and he drinks too much and when she not there, he get violent and hits me, don't give me food and sometimes he locks me out the house and I sleep outside. That why I am a mess half of the time and I wear the same clothes must of the time." _

"_I am going to kill him"_ Ricky said with all the frustration in his face.

"_Right now we can't do anything about it we in the foster system and they just going to move me to another house or even state and I don't want that. I can't let that happen especially with my condition."_

"_You right"_ he said.

I continue telling him the story about the school and how Grace was really judgmental with her comments. Lauren and Madison spreading rumors to be popular, about Ben hitting me and trying to sleep with me for money and how Ashley is my biological sister, and how she hates me. And last how I met my biological parents. But all I could see is his face red like a tomato and tears coming down his face. I felt so bad because I knew he wanted to do something to help me but we can't risk being separated right now. Plus I don't think I have the strength to walk away from him this time.

**Ricky POV**

"_Oh baby, you have gone through so much in these last few months. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you."_ I was listening to everything she was saying and I was going through so much emotions. I was confused, angry, sad, hurt, disappointed, overwhelmed and everything you could imagine in just a few hours. Amy is the nicest girl I ever met. She doesn't like hurting no one and treating them bad because she knows the feeling first hand so she doesn't wish that on anybody. All she wants is to be love and give love back. I can't stop crying; just by looking at her I am hurting. How my beautiful angel could suffer like that. But I do bless god that with everything that she gone threw she hasn't taken her life or abuse her self with drugs. Wait she said something about her condition, what did she mean by her condition.

"_Hey baby what did you mean by your condition? Is everything ok?"_

"_Well I have to tell you something but I am not sure how you going to take it"_

"_No matter what it is, I'll be fine with it"_

"_So I am pregnant"_ OMG

"_The child better be mine. Please tell me that the asshole of your foster dad didn't sexually abuse you like my father did to me, because I would kill him"_

"_No Ricky, the baby is yours and he try but never happen"_

"_Thank god" _

"_So you happy"_

"_I know we are young and everything seem like is going to hell but I am glad we are having this baby, because you are my world and my soul mate and I know this child is a blessing"_ I said. _"Since the first time I met you I knew you were the one. I knew that there is nobody in the world I rather spent the rest of my life with, I love you Amy, now and forever"_

"_I love you too Ricky_ _with all my heart"_

"_Does anyone know?"_

"_Just Anne Juergens my biological mother"_

"_I want you to move in with me"_

"_Ricky right now we can't, we need to hide it as much as possible because with both underage and we in the foster system and if they find out about everything they might move one of us and even worst they might take our baby away saying with not fit parents. And I can't let that happen. I can't lose you or this baby. I can stand anything but that." _She said with tears in her eyes.

"_You right, right now we need to clear our head and see what we really going to do. My house is full right now because we waiting for some children to get homes, but I live on the basement so you could stay with me anytime, especially is things get worst with your foster dad. If you leave I doubt he would report you missing because he would want to continue having the monthly checks and like you said your foster mom is hardly there. And I be 17 years old in a couple of month so I could get myself emancipated and get my own place and like that you could come and move with me and then we wait until you 17 to get you emancipation. And like that the foster system can't move us or take our baby."_

"_That sound good, I am going to start looking for a job and save money so when the baby comes and for our apartment" _

"_I would get a job too, and I do have some money save that my biological mom left me. But first we have to make an appointment to check on the baby"_

"_Ok. And what about school, I don't want any problem"_

"_Don't worried about school, I am there now and nobody would touch you."_

"_Thank you so much baby, I love you so much"_

"_Don't thank me is my job and I love you too. How about we get something to eat, you have to be starving. What you in the mood for?"_

"_I am in the mood for a burger"_

"_I know this great place call the dairy shack and they really good"_

_**Again thank you everyone for the reviews, sorry about the grammars but English is not my first language and i have no one to check it for me. I hope it don't bother you guys to much. Thank you again and please let me know how you guys feel about the story.**  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Amy POV**

We get in the car and we drove to the dairy shack, I went to sit down while Ricky orders the food. The burger where huge and look amazing. I grab mine and ate it so fast I almost choke. I was starving I couldn't help it. Then I noticed Ricky looking at me

"_What"_

"_Nothing is funny how you ate the burger"_

"_Well I am eating for two and honestly I can't remember the last time I ate"_ I got sad and tears started coming down my eyes

"_It ok, please don't do that, don't cry, I love that you eat, especially to feed our baby. I can't believe they were not giving you any food I want to kill them"_

"_Let not talk about that again. Let just enjoy the rest of the day. Hey do you want your burger"_

"_Why you want it" _

"_You haven't touched yours so I was just wondering if you didn't want it."_ I told him with a big smile on my face.

"_You could have mine before you break my heart with the innocent face of yours_" He said laughing.

"_We need to go; I need to get home before he locked me out"_

"_How about you stay the night with me" _

"_You sure I don't want you to get in trouble"_

"_Don't worried theirs is a back entrance to the basement they wouldn't even noticed"_

"_Ok then, I spend the night"_

"_But I have to make a stop first"_

"_Sure where?"_

"_I need to go to Adrian and break up with her, I don't want anything attaching me to her plus I want to do the right thing when it comes to you and me."_

"_You sure you want me there with you"_ I wasn't surprise about him been with Adrian or any other girl because I knew who he was before I slept with him; I am just surprise he want me to go with him. And that make me happy because I know he really love me to be honest with me.

"_If you want you could stay in the car like that she won't do something stupid."_

"_Ok then let go."_

**Ricky POV**

I drove to Adrian house and I park right in front and left Amy in the car. And I walk to her door and waited until she answer.

"_Hi Adrian, can we talk"_

"_Yeah come in, because we really need to talk about the bullshit you pull this afternoon in school"_

"_What you mean bullshit. That should have never happen. People shouldn't treat her like that; she is a nice girl and she not out to hurt anybody."_

"_How do you know, if she a nice girl you being out of school for 3 months. Wait have you met her before?"_

"_That none of your business, plus I am here to talk about you and me"_

"_What about you and me, last time I check we were fined"_

"_We not fined, I can't do this anymore. We not right for each other and I am not happy"_

"_What you mean we not right for each other and since when sex doesn't make you happy"_

"_We never being right for each other, you cheat on me and I cheat on you and a relationship should not be this destructive. People that love each other and care about one another don't cheat on each other. In a relationship you have trust, honesty, support, fairness, equality, communication and most of all respect. And we don't have that, and having sex doesn't count as a relationship."_

"_Since when you want all this things, or even know about trust or honesty, you use people to get what you want and then forget about them. What change? Is the Amy girl right"_

"_Is not about Amy, is about me wanting more and becoming a better person. I don't want to keep doing this. Why you think I left this summer to band camp, I couldn't continue like this, hurting girls and hurting ourselves because we are afraid to face our reality"_

"_Yeah, and you learn all that at band camp, whatever Ricky you would never change"_

"_Yes I learn all this at band camp, because I realize that I have the potential of been a better person, boyfriend and even a better husband in the future. I need to move forward and being with you is not helping me, we are just stuck in a circle and if this continues I would never have the chance to know life. I am sorry I hurt you but I don't want to be with you anymore"_

"_I know you Ricky, you need sex, that all you want out of anyone and I doubt it that you would be able to be a better guy because you damage and you need sex to survive. You need me because I help you forget all your problems"_

"_You are wrong Adrian, yes I thought I need sex, but I realize that I was just abusing myself and others because I was afraid to face reality and move from it. But I am working on being a better person and making sure that I know real love in this world."_

"_Love whatever Ricky; no one could ever love you"_

"_Look I did care about you and we had some great time together, and I honestly wish you find someone that cares about you because that is the best feeling you would ever have. So goodbye Adrian and I hope one day you understand."_

"_No Ricky don't leave, I love you so much"_

"_Trust me, you don't know what love is, but when you find it you would see everything different"_

"_And you do"_

"_Yes I do, bye"_ and I walk out.

**Adrian POV**

He said he knows love, and walk out. Who those he love? But who ever it is, the person is going to pay. Nobody take what mine. I watch him walk to his car and I see somebody sitting in the passenger sit. Wait it look Amy? That bitch is going to pay tomorrow.

**Ricky POV**

"_Let go home"_

"_Is everything ok"_ Amy said

"_Yeah now it is, I love you so much_" and I gave her a kiss on her soft lips.

"_I love you too"_

We get to my house and I took her through the back door so no one could see her. She wanted to take a shower, so I show her the bathroom and gave her a towel. I took her clothes and put then in the laundry. Then I went upstairs to check on everyone. It was late so everyone was asleep. My mom left some food in the microwave, so I heated up because I know Amy would be hungry. I grab the food and went downstairs, and right then Amy came out the bathroom in just the towel and I froze. I almost drop all the food on the floor. I was seeing a Greek Goddess, she looks amazing.

"_What wrong"_ she said

"_Nothing, you are really beautiful"_ I said and she started to blush

"_Well thank you sir, you don't look bad yourself, especially with food in your hands"_ she said laughing

"_I figure you be hungry again" _and we both started laughing a little louder

"_Sh, Sh, Sh, we don't want to wake up your parents"_

"_Oh yeah, come sit on the couch and eat"_

"_Wait, I need something to wear"_

"_Oh yeah, let me grab a t-shirt and one of my shorts"_ they were big on her but she look amazing on them

"_Thank you for everything today"_

"_Anytime babe"_

We ate and after we ate we went to bed. I kiss her goodnight, but the kiss felt as if I haven't kissed her in forever. She felt it too, so she started kissing me more forcefully and she lick my bottom lip with her tongue letting me know that she want me to open up. After a while of tongue battling I took the lead and then I got on top her and started undressing her. She took my shirt off and I help her take my pants off. I kiss her all through her body and all her bruise and scarf and promise to myself that I would make all her hurt go away. Then I enter her and we made love for the second time. After we finish she fell asleep in my arms and I hold her to make sure that no one would take them away from me. "Sweet dreams baby" and then I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ricky POV**

Next morning I was woken up by the children running upstairs. And then I heard Margaret call my name. Then I look to the side and Amy was not there. I panicked, where she is, did she leave. But then she came out the bathroom ready and dress.

"_Good morning baby"_

"_Good morning, why you didn't wake me up"_

"_It was early and I wanted you to get your sleep"_

"_Baby you the one pregnant, you the one the need the sleep" _and I kiss her

"_I know but I am not tired, plus I'm use to waking up early, even though I hate it"_

"_Ok, I have an idea, how about you go around the house and knock, and I tell my parents that you came to meet me to get a ride to school. And like that I could introduce you to them."_

"_Alright then, get ready and I will go around in like 10 minutes"_

I got ready and waited until Amy ran the bell. Then I heard my mother calling me.

"_Ricky there is someone here to see you"_ Margaret said and she gave me a confuse look

"_Ok thank you"_ I said

"_Hi Ricky, I was wondering if I could get a ride to school_" She said laughing

"_Sure, but we have time. So come in so I could introduce you to my family"_ We went to the kitchen where my mom was.

"_Hey mom this is Amy Weather a friend from school"_

"_Hi Amy nice to meet you, I am Margaret"_

"_Is nice to finally meet you, Ricky is always talking about you guys and how much you guys done for him"_ Amy said

"_He does?"_ Margaret ask with a surprise look

"_Yes I do"_ I said

"_So you guys are in the same grade and how old are you Amy?"_ Margaret ask

"_No I am a sophomore and I am 16 years old"_ Amy said

"_We met at band camp and we being friend since then"_ I said

"_Oh ok, how about you guys eat some breakfast before you go to school, I always make a lot because this is a full house"_ Margaret said laughing

"_Sure thank you, and by the way how you feeling from the accident, Ricky told me what happen?"_

"_I am much better, taking one day at a time"_

"_That great and that all we can do"_ Amy said

I was watching them having conversation about everything and anything and I love it. My mother getting along with my girlfriend, it was so natural like they were best friend and knew each other since forever.

"_Hey Amy, sweetie how about you come for dinner tonight and like that you meet my husband and we could continue talking."_

"_Sure, thank you so much and thank you for the breakfast it was great"_

"_Just make sure is alright with your parents"_ She said

"_I will"_

"_We have to go Amy or we are going to be late"_ I said

"_Ok, bye Mrs. Margaret."_ Amy said

"_Just Margaret and you guys be careful and have a good day"_ she said while giving the both of us a hugged. And she whispers in my ear that we needed to talk. I nod and left.

**Margaret POV**

I was wondering who was knocking so early. I open the door and this beautiful young lady, said good morning and ask for Ricky. I was surprise because Ricky doesn't tell anyone where he lives because he doesn't like people on his business. But I got a really nice vibe from her so I let her in and call Ricky. Then Ricky introduces us and she started telling me how Ricky always talks about us and how much we help him. Which surprise me a lot because it seem like she know what Ricky being through, like he had open it to her and it weird because he hasn't even done that with us. And if he did open up to her then she is worth my time. I want to get to know her so I invited her for dinner and because I know theirs is more to them that they are saying.

**_OK guys one more for tonight and i will posted more maybe Sunday night or Monday but next week things get really good. Thank you for all the reviews keep them coming._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Amy POV**

Margaret is so nice, I really like her and not only for helping Ricky and those children but because I know she a nice lady and want the best for everyone.

"_I really like your mom"_

"_And she like you too, I am glad you guys met"_

"_Me too, and I hope she still like me after dinner tonight when we tell them the truth"_

"_You want to tell them tonight, I thought you wanted to wait"_

"_Yeah let just be honest and hope for the best. We can't keep this a secret from them, and I am about to start showing. Plus my hormones and my morning sickness are killing me so soon people are going to notice. And not to mention my cravings"_

"_You right, we tell them tonight"_

Then we drove to school in silent. We go in holding hands and everyone was staring at us and whispering. We went to my locker first.

"_Don't worried everything is going to be alright"_ he said

"_I know, I just hate being the center of attention" _

"_I know you do baby, but you with me and we just have to get use to it"_ he said laughing

"_You so conceited, you know that?"_ I told him with a smirk on my face

"_Oh please, coming from you, do you even know how beautiful you are? You are gorgeous?"_

He said laughing and gave me a kiss in the lips in front of everyone. All I heard was everyone said WHOA. Then we walk to his locker and after that he walks me to my class and said he was going to meet me here after class. After class I was waiting for him but he never show, so I walk to my locker to get my book when someone said my name and I turn around to see Adrian behind me.

"_You stupid bitch, you think you going to get away with taking my man?"_ She said

"_He was never yours; you don't know anything about him or what he wants in life" _

"_Oh really, he only wants one thing and that sex, and once he get it from you, he going to leave you and come right back to me"_

"_If you said so"_

"_You would see, he is mine"_ She said very loud

"_Everything is not about sex, Adrian you should want more than sex trust me it be worth it."_

"_Whatever, I am tired of this bullshit, you stay away from Ricky"_

When she said that she slap me a cross my face. I grab my face in pain and she step a little closer, and then I saw Ricky from the corner of my eye running and got in between us. _"I told everyone not to touch her or even look at her"_ he said screaming at everyone. He step into Adrian face and he look like he was about to hit her. Everyone was just staring at him, they look scare, they really haven't seeing him like this.

"_Adrian I am going to said this for the last time, stay away from her or god help me it won't end well"_ he said with his vein popping out. She look nervous, even scare and she walk away and everyone did the same.

"_Are you ok"_ he said

"_I am, don't worried"_

"_And the baby"_

"_The baby is fined too, why where you late"_

"_The teacher stop to talk to me, but it won't happen again I promised"_

"_It ok" _

"_Let go to class"_ he said

The rest of the day was good, nobody bother us. They glance but didn't dare to stare because Ricky would give them a look; I swear if looks could kill a lot of people would being dead right now. Anyway school finish and we drove to Ricky house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amy POV**

We get to Ricky house and we sat in the living room playing with the kids until dinner was ready. When dinner was ready, we all sat on the table and started talking and making small conversation. I met Shakur, Ricky foster dad, he really nice and funny. After dinner we help put the little one to bed and then we ask them if we could talk to them.

"_Mom, dad, we have to tell you guys something important"_ Ricky said

"_Ok honey we listening"_ Margaret said

"_Amy and I are more than friend, we together as boyfriend and girlfriend_" he said kind of nervous which I found amusing.

"_What happen to Adrian, no offense Amy"_ Margaret said

"_None taken"_ I said

"_I broke up with her. Well I left to band camp because I was tired of the same thing and that I want to be a better person. So that where I met Amy and my life change for the better."_ He said

"_Ok and how did your life change"_ Shakur said

"_I am just going to said it, she pregnant with my baby. But that not the only reason I am with her. I love her so much_" he said

"_What you guys are having a baby, but you guys are so young how this happen, well I know how it happen, but Ricky you always careful what happen?"_ Margaret said confuse

"_Yes, Margaret, we are young to have a baby, but this baby is a blessing and we want to keep our baby. We don't want our baby to go through the same pain, and suffering that we have gone through. So we have a plan for our future and our baby and we just hope that you guys would be ok with it because that would mean a lot to us"_ I said, surprising myself how affirmative I was.

"_What you mean pain and suffering, actually I know what Ricky being through, but what you mean you guys. What else is going on here?_ Margaret said

"_Well I was adopted, my adopted mom die when I was 7 years old and I been in the foster system since. I being through so many foster homes I lost count. I just got move over here and my foster dad is abusing me. We don't want to reported it because we are afraid that I get move again and worst they would take our baby because we are under age"_ I said

"_I can't let you go back over there, I need to report this, and you could stay here"_ She said

"_You can't report it. Their is no guaranteed that they would let me stay here because you guys already taking care other children, plus we have a plan we just need to hang on for a few months and if things get worst I leave and I doubt that he would reported it because all he wants is the money they send"_ I said

"_You listen to me, I am happy you guys are having a baby, yeah you guys are young but like you said is a blessing. And I believe you guys are going to be great parents. I understand you are afraid and you don't want to risk it. Hell I don't want you guys to risk it either. But the first sign of him abusing you again you are out of there. You might be right that he won't report it but this is not for a debate, reported it or not. I promise I would call the police on the SOB"_ she said very angry

"_Thank you"_ we both said simultaneously

"_Now keep telling me about yours plan for the future and the baby"_ Shakur said

We continue talking and we explain everything. Except everything about school, and my biological parents, we didn't want to worry them anymore than we have too.

"_Amy I am glad that I met you and that Ricky found a beautiful young lady like you. You guys have been through so much as such an early age. And you guys had to grow faster than most. But what I admire more about the both you is that despite everything you guys been through, you guys have so much hope and so much life and are willing to get ahead. You guys haven't give up or abuse yourself with drugs and who knows what else. The both you have a great head on your shoulders, especially you Amy. So thank you for loving my son"_ Margaret said with tears coming down her face and giving me a hug.

"_Thank you"_ I said

"_Can she stay the night is already late"_ Ricky said

"_No problem, but don't do anything under my roof"_ Margaret said

"_Yes mom"_ Ricky said laughing

"_By the way do you guys made an appointment to check on the baby, you know you have to keep on top of that"_ Shakur said

"_Yeah we have, it on Friday_" Ricky said

"_Ok goodnight, you guys have school tomorrow"_ Shakur said

"_Goodnight"_ We said

The next day we went to school and after school I went to my foster parent house. I haven't been there for two days now, so I had to show up. At first he was not there, so I started getting my stuff ready because Ricky said that I should take some of my stuff to his house. All I really have are my journals that I been writing all my life, some pictures from my adopted mom and some clothes. Then I heard the door and it was my foster dad.

"_Where the hell you being bitch"_ he said

"_I stay at a friend house" _

"_Who the hell told you that you could that?"_

"_Since when you care"_

"_What?"_ and he slap me on my face and I fell and bang my head on the night stand and I was unconscious for the rest of the day and night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ricky POV**

Last night dinner was great, my girlfriend talking to my parents was amazing. I love how normal we could be and how comfortable everyone was. I am so glad we have my parents support.

"_Hi honey, are you ok"_ Margaret said

"_I am a little worried, Amy decide to go back to her foster parents house and I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong"_ I said

"_She be alright, she strong and we told her that the first sign of danger to get out"_ Margaret said

"_You right, I'm just paranoid, I can't wait to see her tomorrow"_ I said

"_Goodnight honey gets some sleep" _

"_Goodnight"_

Next morning it was 7:30 am and Amy was not here yet. I was getting worried so I got in car and drove to her house. I knock on the door and no one answer, so I let myself in. The house was a mess; there were food, beer can and trash all over the place. I passed a room and a bathroom until I got to a small room, where my heart drops. I saw Amy laying down unconscious.

"_Amy wake up, baby, Are you alright?"_

"_Uhm, what happen"_ she said

"_I don't know I found you like this"_

"_The last thing I remember is my foster dad arguing with me and then he slaps me and I hit my head on the night stand. Oh god my head is killing me"_

"_You must have a concussion, let go to the hospital"_

"_I am ok now, it will go away is not the first time"_

"_Ok, but you leaving this house, let take all your stuff and you would never have to come here again"_

"_Alright help me up, and let leave before he gets back"_

"_Ok, because if I ever see him I would kill him. And right now you and the baby come first. But don't worried one day he would pay" _

We grab everything and went to my house. There she clean up and I made some breakfast for her. After breakfast she fell asleep and I told Margaret what happen and why we weren't going to school. After she fell asleep, I went to see Dr. Field, my therapist because I needed to release some anger. I seriously wanted to kill the guy for hitting her. For god sake she was unconscious all night and he just left her there. I should have known something was not right.

"_Hi Ricky"_ Dr. Field said

"_Hi" _

"_What wrong"_

"_Well remember Amy the girl from band camp"_

"_Yeah, the one girl you said that change your life. The one that for the first time you were honest with before you had sex with"_

**Flashback**

"_Ricky, no matter what it is you could trust me"_ Amy said

"_That the thing I know I could trust you and I feel that I won't be able to stop talking if I start"_

"_No pressure, when you ready I would be here for you"_ she said

"_Well am also in the foster system because my parents, where drug addicted and my father use to hit my mother and me. But he also sexually abuses me for a long time. He called it one of his lessons. Until one day I couldn't take it anymore and I told my teacher and after a while they move me out the house and he went to jail. Actually they both did. I was bounce from foster home to foster home until Margaret and Shakur took me in. But by the time they took me in, I was already a trouble kid. I felt unloved and ashamed so I would have sex with any girl that I could to prove that I am a man and that they love me. I have been trying to work through my problems with the help of my therapist Dr. Field. He said I can't love no one until I love myself and lately I being realizing that. And that why I am here at band camp because I need it a different environment to think. If Dr. Field could hear me now, I am actually realizing that I do love myself and I want more. I don't want to continue hurting myself and others." _

"_I understand what you going through, I have not being sexually abuse, but they have try. But looking at you now I know that you going to be alright. You taking responsibility instead of running away and you have more hope for life and I know that if you find the right person to guide you, you would be the better person I know you can be."_

"_You right and most of this is thanked to you because since I met you I have hope, and I feel like have something to look for in life. Is like faith makes sure we crossed path and we were destined to meet. And it scares me because I never felt this way and I am not the type to say things like this, and I tend to push people away when they get to close." _

"_I know what you mean, I am scare too and I had never open up to no one this much but with you I know everything is going to be alright. I just get the feeling that if I ever fall you be there to catch me, like we are soul mate"_ and she hug me and started to kiss me.

**End of Flashback**

"_Yeah that the one. So she living here and her foster dad is physically abusing her, and to top it off she pregnant with my baby"_ I said

"_Wait start from the beginning, I thought she live in Ohio. I am confused"_ Dr. Field said

I explain everything from the beginning and he was shock, happy, surprise, sad and angry about everything. But he understood what we were doing so he respects it. And if they were signs of any danger I needed to get help and don't take matter into my own hands. He said that asking for help is not a bad thing sometimes, that they are really nice people that would like to help.

"_Congratulations on the baby and I wish one day I get to meet Amy"_ He said

"_I bring her with me one of these days"_

"_I wonder how she copes with all this, you guys have similar past and I know how you dealt with your problems but I wonder how she dealt with hers?"_

"_She told me, but sometimes I wonder if that really does help her"_

"_Well take care and you have really made a lot of progress, you really did change your life around"_

"_Because of her I change"_

"_You started the process yourself and she gave you a little push, you already knew you wanted to change before you went to band camp. She just open new chapter in your life"_

"_I guess you right, thank you"_

"_Anytime Ricky" _

The next few days were fined, we would go to school, then we would go home and help around with the children and after everything was done, we would go online to apply for jobs. Life is great I never being this happy is like I am living a dream and I never wanted to wake up and face reality. But even if it is a dream I want this for the rest of my life.

Thank you everyone for the reviews and support


	16. Chapter 16

**Amy POV**

It Friday now and we have our first doctor appointment to check on the baby. Ricky and I walk in and he grabs some seats while I sign in and fill out some papers. Ricky paid for the visit and we waited. Everyone was staring at us, but we didn't care, we were happy and we were going to make this work. After a while the front lady calls my name and Ricky and I follow her.

"_Wait here the doctor be in soon"_ she said

"_Ok"_ Ricky said

Then we heard the door open and a tall guy with blonde hair came in.

"_Hi, I am doctor Bowman, oh Ricky that you"_ he said

"_Hello Mr. Bowman"_ Ricky said

"_Do you guys know each other?"_ I ask

"_Yeah that Grace father"_ Ricky said and I got really nervous

"_Oh"_ that all I could said

"_Do you know my daughter?"_ Dr. Bowman ask

"_Yes we are in the same grade, nice girl"_ I said and Ricky gave me a confuse look

"_Well let start. Actually Dr. Miller is your doctor; I am just helping him out today. So I see here that you are pregnant. When was your last period? And how are the morning sickness?"_ he said

"_It being about 4 months since my last period and the morning sickness are not the bad anymore." _

"_Ok let check on the baby put this gown on and lay down in the bed. I give you guys a minute"_ I did as he said and then a minute later he walks in.

"_So I am going to put this gel on your stomach and with this device we going to find your baby heart beat."_ he said

"_That cold"_ I said

"_I am sorry I forgot to tell you"_ Dr. Bowman said

Then we heard a little loud noise coming from the machine and Ricky and I look at each other scare.

"_What the sound"_ Ricky said

"_That the heart beat, trust me that a good sign"_ he said

"_Are they alright, are they healthy?"_ Ricky ask

"_Yeah they both fine"_ he said with a confuse face. I put my shirt on and we were about to leave when Dr. Bowman said

"_Can we talk a minute before you guys leave?"_

"_Sure what would you like to talk to us about?"_ I said

"_Amy I am a doctor and I am obligated to report any signs of abuse and with the bruises you have around your body I could tell you being abuse_" he said

"_Oh please no"_ I said but he cut me off

"_Wait let me finish, I am not passing judgment on no one I just want to help you. And I want the best for you guys. I know Ricky had a difficult past and he is adopted, but I don't know anything about you. Basically I am saying that you could trust me and I would try to help as much as I can"_ Dr. Bowman said

I was crying now, I was scare and my hormones where all over the place. Ricky looked at me and he also looked scare. But we knew that we had to explain or he would report it. So we told him everything from the beginning and about our plan for the future. Except about school and my biological parents because it is a small world and you never know. And he told us a personal story that really surprised us.

"_Honestly I admire you guys and dedications at such a young age. You don't meet anyone that is strong and full of life as you guys. God bless the both of you and your baby, because it sure is a blessing send down from heaven. I would not report it, just take care yourself and have faith that everything is going to be alright."_

"_Thank you"_ we both said simultaneously

"_Also have my card if you guys ever need something just give me a call, I would gladly help. And don't worried what we talk in here stay between us. Wait, I know they need somebody to help at this day care in the afternoon and I could put in a good word for you Amy. Do you have a number I could reach you?"_ Dr. Bowman said

"_Thank you, I don't have a phone but you could have Ricky number and call me there_" I said

And with that, we left happy. The baby is fine and I might have a job. And Dr. Bowman is a really nice man, I am really surprise his daughter act like that.

"_Hey baby, what you thinking"_ Ricky said

"_I was just thinking about everything that just happened and Dr. Bowman story and how nice he is" _

"_I am happy the baby is ok and that everything is looking alright with our plan"_

"_Yeah me too"_

"_Hey baby, why you didn't tell him about Grace"_

"_Because no one wants to hear someone talk about their child especially if it is bad. Plus I don't think she a bad person, she just haven't really live and only see what she wants, so she won't get hurt"_

"_You so nice and compassionate, you see the good in people not matter the situation and I love you for that"_ he said while kissing me

"_I love you too" _

"_Are you hungry?"_

"_Yes I am and the baby too, I am so hungry I could eat a cow"_ I said laughing

"_Let stop at the butcher shop and grab some steak and we cook it outside in the patio at home"_ he said

"_Sure"_


	17. Chapter 17

**_**Hey guys thank you for the reviews. I wanted to updated earlier but i work the night shift and i do doubles on weekends, so i just got up. Anyway i hope you like this next two chapters.**_  
><strong>

**Ricky POV**

We arrived at the butcher shop and we order the steaks. While we waited Mr. Boykewich came in.

"_Hi Ricky long time no see"_ he said

"_Hi Mr. Boykewich, how you being, I just being busy"_

"_Please call me Leo, you like family. I love you like my own son" _

"_Thank you, this is Amy my girlfriend" _

"_Nice to meet you Amy"_

"_The same"_ she said

"_If you don't mind me asking if anything going on between you and Ben, you guys used to be so close"_ he said

I was going to start to explain when Amy cut me off

"_You see is my fault, now that we are together he spend all his time with me, especially with…"_ and she got quiet

"_Especially with, are you guys alright"_ Leo said worried

"_Yeah we are" _I tried to reassure him

"_Come to the backroom and let talk" _

"_Ok"_ and we follow him

"_Look I don't want to be in your business, but if you guys are in trouble or need anyone to talk to, I am here to help"_ he said

"_What she was going to said is that she pregnant, but no one knows yet"_ I said

"_Congratulations, I understand why you guys might be hiding it because you guys are too young, but a child is a blessing"_ he said

"_Oh no, we not ashamed and yes this child is a blessing, but that not why we keeping it a secret"_ Amy said with an affirmative in her voice

"_If you don't mind, then what the problem"_ he said

And for the second time today, we explain out story from the beginning. I swear if we continue talking about it people won't believe us.

"_I understand what you guys are going through, and Amy if you said the word I would take care of your foster dad, trust me one day he would pay for what he had done. Anyway I have a proposition, Bunny the manager of the butcher shop need someone to help her in the afternoon and on Saturday. Are you willing to work here Ricky?"_ he said

"_Yes Mr. Boykewich, I mean Leo, Thank you so much"_ I said, god really looking out for us, is really true that good things happen when you have hope and faith.

"_Ok, I would speak to Bunny and you would start Monday"_ he said

"_Thank you again. I don't know how can we ever repaid you"_

"_You could repay me by being that responsible young man I know you are capable of and taking care of your family. Also finishing school, only because you guys are having a baby, everything else continue and I expect the both of you guys to graduate high school" _

"_We will, we been through a lot to give up now"_ Amy said

"_Ok follow me" _

We left and when up some stairs and the he open a door. There were a lot of boxes, and old things in the room. It was a small apartment but you couldn't tell.

"_This apartment was my grandparents, and if you guys like, you could move in here when Ricky get emancipated. All you guys have to do is clean it up. And don't worry about rent, all I ask is for some help for the utilities."_ Leo said

"_Leo thanks you, you are a really good person"_ I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"_Yeah you are really nice person and you can't even imagine how much that means to us"_ Amy said while crying

"_Don't cry honey, I am glad to help you guys out, you guys deserved this and more" _

"_Leo can we ask you for a favor, but can we keep all this between us, the job, the apartment and the conversation, we had so much bad luck in the pass that we don't want anything or anyone to ruin it"_ I said

"_Don't worried your secret is safe with me and the goes both way. I hope you guys keep mine"_ he said

"_No problem"_

We walk down and we grab our steaks and drove home. We cook the food and we told my parents everything that had happened today. We were getting ready for bed, when my phone ran.

"_Hi Ricky, this is Dr. Bowman, can I speak to Amy?"_

"_Sure"_ and I hang the phone to her

"_Hi Dr. Bowman"_ she said

"_I was just calling you to tell you that you got the job and you start Monday after school and it has medical benefits for you and the baby"_

I saw her writing something, I am guessing is the address because she has a smile on her face.

"_Thank you so much and goodnight"_ she said

"_Did you get it?"_ I ask

"_Yes, I start Monday after school and the best part is that it has medical benefits for the baby and me"_ she said with the biggest smile on her face

"_Congratulations baby on your new job and I also have medical benefits and I could put you and the baby Mr. Boykewich said. Everything is turning out so perfect, it scaring me. I am not use to being this happy."_ I said while hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"_I understand how you feel, is like we living a dream and any day we could wake up and see the truth"_ she said

"_Let go to bed, you look exhausted"_ and we lay down

"_Hey Ricky you know what funny, how different people are_" she said

"_What you mean?" _

"_Dr. Bowman and Mr. Boykewich are to amazing man and they have these children that don't value what they have. It funny how they talk about us, well me and judge me, but they past is no better" _

"_You right and I hope that one day that it won't catch up to them" _

"_Yeah me too because I don't wish the pain on anybody"_ she said


	18. Chapter 18

**Amy POV**

The weekend was great, then Monday came and we went to school and after school we went to our new jobs. In the day care I was helping with the children and I would play my French horn to them. Then I notice Robbie, my biological brother, and I went too said hi, It been 2 months seen the last time I saw him, he so big now. I gave him a big hugged and then I started playing with him. It was time to get they child pick up, but no one was here to pick up Robbie, so I didn't leave until they did, even though the lady said I could.

"_Hi sorry I am late, traffic"_ Anne said

"_It ok"_ I said

"_Amy that you, how you doing, how the baby, I see you almost showing"_ Anne said

"_We both fine"_

"_Amy I wanted to ask you a question, but please tell me the truth I won't judge you"_ she said

"_Sure" _

"_Did you steal $100 dollars from George, when you slept at my house?" _

I was confused, I didn't know what she was talking about, but then Ashley came to mind.

"_Yes I did, I am sorry, I would paid you back"_

She looks surprised and sad at the same time.

"_No you didn't but thank you for lying to me, I know it was Ashley, but the girl is so difficult to deal with and I am afraid that she would leaves or do anything stupid"_

"_I am sorry it all my fault" _

"_Don't be, is not your fault, she being acting like that seen she started dating and hanging out with the group of people. Anyway do you work here?"_

"_Yes, Dr. Bowman got me the job and now the father and I could save some money for the baby"_

"_So you keeping it, and the father is involved" _

"_Yes, and he also has a job and we going to make sure our baby get everything he/she needs"_

"_I am happy for you guys. I have to go, Robbie said bye to Amy"_

"_Bye Robbie and bye Anne nice to see you again"_

"_You too Amy, see you tomorrow" _

"_Oh Anne please don't tell anyone I am working here"_

"_No problem Amy, bye"_

Ricky picks me up and we drove home, we ate and we went straight to sleep. We were so tired and we had to do the same thing all over again.

A few weeks passed. Today is Halloween day. They were only three children left with Margaret and Shaker , so Ricky and I were going to take Lexie, 6 yrs old, Mark, 7 yrs old and Michael 9 yrs old, treat or treating with they costumes that Ricky parents bought them. I decide to dress up too; I was dress as the pregnant woman from the movie Kill Bill. Ricky was a party pooper so he didn't dress up. We went to a couple of houses around the neighborhood and the last stop was Grant High School. Each year the high school has an event for the children of the neighborhood and some of the students participate on the planning. They perform shows, give food, candies and they have games for everyone. We arrived to the school and we spotted Adrian, Ashley, Ben, Grace, and Jack. We ignore them and we had fun with the kids.

"_Ricky I am going to the bathroom, I'll be back"_ since I been pregnant I pee every 5 minutes.

"_Can I come too"_ Lexie said

"_Sure, baby let go"_

He gave me a kiss and we left.

"_Honey, I am going to be next door to you, don't leave"_

"_Ok, Amy"_

When I was done I step out and wash my hands, then I see the door opening and I see Ben coming in.

"_What are you doing here Ben?"_

"_I am here for you bitch"_

"_Get out of here, please you scaring me"_

"_Oh, you though I forgot about you. You all I think about and today you going to be mine"_ and he grab me and push me to the wall.

"_No stop it, don't touch me"_ I was screaming _"Lexie, honey run and get Ricky"_

"_By the time he gets here it will be too late"_ he said


	19. Chapter 19

**Ricky POV**

Amy and Lexie when to the bathroom and I am in the gym with Michael and Mark, waiting for them.

"_Hi Ricky"_

"_Hi Adrian"_ I said really disinterested

"_How you being, are you ready to come back to me. I know it being a few weeks and you must be going crazy because I know the bitch can't satisfied you like I can"_

"_She not a bitch, and no I never coming back, and trust me I am really satisfied"_

"_Oh, whatever sooner or later you coming back"_

I look to my side and I see Ashley, Grace and Jack walking toward us. And then I see Lexie running and screaming.

"_Lexie, what happened, where Amy?"_

"_She in trouble, comes fast"_ she said really scare and crying

We all follow Lexie, including Adrian, Ashley, Grace and Jack. I told the kids to stay outside and not to move. Then the rest of us when in, and what I saw would definitely land me in jail. Amy was on the ground bleeding and with red marks on her face. And Ben standing on top of her also bleeding and holding his head.

"_What the hell happened"_ I ask and ran to Amy. _"Are you alright?"_ she couldn't stop crying and I got up and got in Ben face. _"What did you do?" _I said screaming at him

"_She wanted me to have sex with her, and I said no and she hit me with something, so I defended myself, she crazy you know"_ Ben said

"_You are lying, asshole" _and I started punching him in the face and everywhere I can, then he fell to the ground and I went after him but Jack grab me by my arms. I release one of my arms and launch at Ben again who was now standing but Ashley got in the way and I stop the punch right in front of her face.

"_I am not lying, why don't you ever believe me"_ Ben yell

"_Yeah, Ricky, why don't you believe us, is the bitch trying to ruin our lives, you don't see, you almost hit me for her._" Ashley said

"_Look you dump me for her and she is trying to get with Ben"_ Adrian said

"_You don't see that she the instigator"_ Grace said

"_That not true, you guys are the one lying, plus she doesn't want to get with Ben. He is the one forcing him self on her. But I swear Ben you touch her again and I will kill you. Mark my words"_ I said while releasing out of Jack grip

"_She needs Jesus, she has the devil in her and she is bringing everyone down with her" _Grace said

"_The devil, you guys are the devils. And the one that need Jesus is Ben because if something happen to her it won't end well" _I said moving closer to Ben again. But then I felt Amy grab me.

"_Ricky don't, please for me, let just leave" _Amy said

"_Yeah take your slut with you_" Ben said

"_What"_ Amy and I said in unison

"_Ben for the last time leave me alone I would never be yours, not in this life or the next."_ Amy said and she step forward to slap him and Ashley look like she was ready to launch back at her and I pull her back.

"_Baby"_ I said and she stop and look at me. We would use the word baby as code. When things seem to be bad in our life we knew that we were going to be alright because we had him or her.

"_Ok, let go"_ she said

"_Baby, she not a damn baby" Ashley said _

"_No you idiots, she pregnant with my baby"_ and I grab Amy and we walk out. We grab the kids and went to the car.

We get to the car and we sat down in bench in front of the car.

"_Amy did he hurt the baby, are you alright, what happened?"_

"_No he didn't, the fake belly protected our baby. What new with him, he wants the same old thing, that he wants to make me his, but I grab something and hit him in the head, and I scratch him and bit one of his ear."_

"_I am going to kill him. This needs to stop" _I really want to kill him but afraid that I would really lose control and I would end up in jail for murder and I can't leave Amy alone. I just can't, she the one really holding me in my place.

"_No I am ok baby, remember things will get better, all we need to do is have hope." _

Then Lexie sat next to Amy and gave her a napkin so she could clean up.

"_I am sorry Amy"_ Lexie said crying

"_Baby it ok, this is not your fault, you did the right thing and you got help, thank you" _

"_We sorry too"_ Mark said

"_Yeah we will protect you and the baby"_ Michael said

"_Oh thank you guys, that so sweet"_ Amy said

"_How about we get some pizza"_ I said. God please help us because, I can't let this situation continue, one day she really is going to get hurt and I won't be there to stop it. I have faith in you that everything is going to be alright.

**In The Bathroom**

"_What the fuck just happened, did he said she was pregnant"_ Adrian said

"_Yeah, that what he said"_ Ashley said

"_She going to hell, for having a baby out of wedlock"_ Grace said

"_So the bitch is not a virgin and Ricky got to her before me"_ Ben said

"_What you said Ben"_ Ashley said

"_Oh nothing"_ Ben said

"_What the hell he sees in her"_ Ashley said angry

"_I know what you mean, he left me for that trash"_ Adrian said

"_I know you are 10 times better than her"_ Ashley said trying to hide how jealous she was

"_But don't worried one of this days, I get my revenge"_ Adrian said

"_No, not right now, we have to calm down and let it go. This situation is getting really out of hand and she pregnant and I don't want to go to jail and ruin my future because something happened to the bitch baby. So for now we just need to leave them alone"_ Jack said

"_Whoa, Jack you are right. Who would have known? Yeah we need to let them get comfortable and think we forgot about everything. That don't change anything because she pregnant"_ Adrian said

"_I agree with you Adrian, we need to back off and then hit them hard"_ Ben said with a really malicious look on his face

"_Ok guys let get out of here"_ Ashley said


	20. Chapter 20

**Ricky POV**

After the pizza, we went home and we explain what happen to my parents. Actually not the hold story because we didn't want to worried them plus their parents being so great with us and we didn't want to ruin that. I went the downstairs and I found Amy writing. She being really quiet since we got back and it scares me.

"_Hey Amy are you sure you alright"_

_Yes honey, I be a lot better after I finish writing in my journal"_

"_Listen you think you could come with me to see Dr. Field. He wants to meet you, plus I want you to have someone else to talk to just in case you don't want to talk to me or anybody else. You being through so much baby and I just want to make sure you are alright" _

"_Ok, I go with you, and I know I can talk to you"_ she said and kisses me

Next day we went to Dr. Field office.

"_Hi Ricky and you must be Amy, I am Dr. Field, nice to meet you"_

"_Nice to meet you too, I heard so much about you" _Amy said

"_I hope they nice things and I also heard so much about you, really nice things"_ he said laughing

"_So let sit down, do you guys want anything to eat or drink, how the baby Amy"_ he said

"_I could have some water please, and the baby is alright just getting big"_ she said while grabbing her stomach

"_I am glad, and you Ricky you want something"_ he said

"_No I am ok"_ I said

"_So Amy, I wanted to meet you because you are a big part in Ricky life and he have talk so much about you I feel like I know you and I wanted to put a face on the person_" he said

"_The same here"_ she said

"_I hope I am not over stepping, but Ricky told me a couple of things about your past and what going on now, and I can't help to wonder how you cope with the situation. How you manage to survive such as unfairly world and still be as hopeful and full of life like Ricky said. It actually scares me because in my profession I haven't met someone that goes through all this things and don't seek professional help to make sure they don't fall of the wagon."_ He said

"_I guess I am just a happy child"_ she said laughing._ "Honestly Dr. Field my adopted mom taught me a lot, she made me see things different and no matter the situation I know that everything would get better just by having a little hope and faith. Life is full of obstacles and god put them there to test you. You have to be willing to get up and continue to achieve what you want out of life. I am not a follower or the type to give up. I love life to much for me to abuse mine. Honestly there are people with worst situation than me out there and who am I to judge them or cause despair on them." _Amy said

"_Whoa Amy, I could really see how Ricky felt in love with you. You are an amazing person and I love the way you think, but I really hope you not putting a brave face because you think people want you too. I know you had to grow faster than most like Ricky but it is ok, to feel vulnerable, and to want help. That doesn't make you less of a person."_ He said

"_Thank you, and I really understand what you mean, my adopted mother also taught me to write how I feel and I after I do that, to let it go and move on because dwelling in the past would only hurt you more and won't let you move on with your life. And since I was young I been writing everything that happened to me in details and learning from it."_ She said

"_Do you still have those books?"_ he ask

"_Yes I do"_ she said

"_If you don't mind me asking, can I ever read them"_ he ask

"_Sure I have them in Ricky house"_ she said

"_I could bring them tomorrow if you want"_ I said

"_Yeah that would be great, thank you" _he said._ "I am glad I met you Amy, and when I read them I want you to come in again, and if you ever feel that you need someone to talk to I am here for the both of you." _

"_Thank you again"_ Amy said

"_Hey Ricky you look worried, do you want to talk to me"_ he said

"_How about I step outside and let you guys talk"_ Amy said

"_You could stay"_ I said

"_No it ok, I know you Ricky and I know what bothering you, but you don't want to worried me so you would keep it all inside, and I don't want you to do that" _she said

"_I swear you read me like a book"_ I said

"_Nice to meet you again Dr. Field and thank you"_ she said

"_Same here"_ he said

So Amy left and it was only Dr. Field and I. She was right something was really bothering me but I didn't want her to worried and I needed to talk to someone because if I didn't I was afraid that I would do something stupid and ruined all the good that we have.

"_What wrong Ricky, I never seeing you this worried"_ Dr. Field said

"_I know, me either, I am scare. I am really scared for Amy and the baby" _

"_Why, did something happen?"_

So I explain everything that happened to him on Halloween day. He was mad and he wanted to go to the school and talk to their parents, but he bond by confidentiality so he can't expose us to them. He also worried that something could happen to us but he won't tell me.

"_I understand how you feel, but let have hope that everything will be alright. Maybe now that they know she pregnant they won't do anything and back off" _he said

"_Maybe you right, and I hope you right because is something happened to them I don't know what I would do. I would lose it. They my life and I don't want anything to happened to them"_ I said really angry

"_I know the feeling"_ he said

"_Thank you so much, I am sorry I don't said this much but you one of the person that I really trust and you done so much for me and now Amy and I am glad to have you in my life"_ I said

"_You welcome and that mean a lot"_ he said

"_Ok, I have to go, because I know she most be starving, I stop by tomorrow" _

"_Goodbye Ricky"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Amy POV**

Everything being great for the past month, we had a great dinner for thanksgiving with Ricky parents and the kids. We thank God for our lives and our friends. Also we have kept in touch with Dr. Bowman, Mr. Boykewich, Dr. Field and The Juergens. They always check on us to make sure that we are doing alright and to help with anything we need. Then Christmas came, we had dinner in the house again but this time there were no more kids. They have found really nice homes for them. So it was the four of us. That night Ricky and I went to give out the present that we bought for Dr. Bowman, Mr. Boykewich, Dr. Field and I got some for the Juergens family including Ashley. I told Anne not to tell her it was from me. After that we went home and we open our presents. Ricky gave me a cell phone. It was really nice and I needed one especially now that I was pregnant. I gave Ricky a sweater that he wanted but he didn't want to buy it because he wanted to save all our money and he didn't want to waist money on himself just because he wanted something and not needed it. After Christmas Margaret and Shakur went on vacation to celebrate their anniversary and they won't be coming back to next year. So Ricky and I would be alone until then. During the winter break, we work more hours in our jobs and we finish cleaning up the apartment. All we needed was furniture but we decide to wait until next year because that when everything go on sale. Also we went to see Dr. Field because he wanted to see me.

"_Hi Ricky, and Amy, how is the baby doing" _

"_Hi"_ we said simultaneously

"_The baby is fine, growing a lot"_ I said laughing

"_Ok I wanted to see you because I finish reading your books and there are really interesting things in there and if you don't mind I would like to speak to you about it"_ he said

"_No problem"_ I said

"_Have you ever read them Ricky?" _

"_No, she said I could but I am not sure I want to, I feel like if I do I would get really angry and I would lose it and I don't want to do that"_ Ricky said

"_I understand what you mean, is alright if you haven't. To read what she wrote you have to be mentally prepare, there is a lot of things that she wrote that would really take an emotional break down on someone"_ he said

"_So do you want me to wait outside while you talk to her"_ Ricky said

"_No it ok, Amy you spoke about one person in your book, which really caught my attention because of what the person did to you, and how you express yourself about her. I am going to tell you both something but I don't want you to freak out and also think that I would change with you guys because of what I am going to tell you. No matter what happen I would always be here for you guys and you have my support."_ He said

"_Ok"_ I said

"_Are you alright because you really scaring us"_ Ricky said

"_Actually I am the one scare, because I don't want you guys to change toward me_." He said

"_Just said it, we not one to judge, you know that"_ I said

"_Well the person that caught my attention was Lauren, the girl the decide to spread rumors at your school"_ he said

"_Yeah what about her"_ Ricky said kind of angry

"_Well you see, she my daughter"_ he said

"_WHAT"_ we both said simultaneously

"_Yeah, her mother and I are divorced and she lives with her mother and stepfather_." He said

"_OMG, I am sorry, I didn't mean to write that, please don't be mad at me. I would erase it."_ I said almost crying. Damn my hormones

"_No Amy don't cry, I am not mad, well I am but not at you. I am mad at my daughter for treating you like that and the fact that I want to tell her but I can't. I have a commitment to you guys and I would never break that."_ He said

"_Whoa, it really is a small world_" Ricky said

"_Listen Amy, I am really disappointed on my daughter a lot, but what I really want to talk about is your feelings towards her. I would expect a person to react angrily and said as much hurtful things back. But you, Ricky is right; you really see the good in people and what you wrote about Lauren, I wish one day she would be able to read it because she would realize how good of a friend you are."_ He said with tears in his eyes.

"_Thank you and you never know maybe one day I give to her in a letter."_ I said

"_Also Amy I notice you erase the names of your biological parents, and you recently met them. And I want to ask you why?"_ he said

"_Because I don't want to interrupt their lives"_ I said

"_So you know you could have change your life, right"_ he said

"_Yeah, but who am I to go bother them"_ I said

The rest of the time we continue talking. Some of the things we talk about, Ricky was really confuse about it, but when he is ready to read them he would understand. He gave me a lot of advice and also he really admire me because of everything I been through writing really had help me. And he was glad that I had that and never abuse myself in another way.

It now December 31 and in a few hours it would be a New Year. Ricky made dinner, and he bought apple cider, fruits, and chocolate cake for desert. He also bought me one of those New Years hat because I was really excited for the New Year. After dinner we turn on the television to see when it hit twelve all around the world. It now 11:59 pm and we are holding our cup with apple cider counting the seconds.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year"_ we said simultaneously and we kiss each other

"_After everything we being through this past year, I wouldn't change a thing. I found my biological family, we have people that care about us, and we have good jobs. But must of all I found the love of my life, and we are having a baby. And I would not change that for anything. I love you Ricky and this year it going to be way better than the last, so happy New Year"_ I said and I kiss him

"_I love you too, and our baby and happy New Year to you too"_ he said while still kissing me. Then we went downstairs and we made love just like very night we have seen Margaret and Shakur left on vacation.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ricky POV**

Is the beginning of January and today Amy has and appointment with Dr. Miller. She already 5 month pregnant so we could find out the sex of the baby. Honestly I don't want to know. But is up to Amy, I want her to be happy. We got to the doctor office and I sign her in and fill out all the paper work. Then the front lady took us to a back room and we waited for Dr. Miller.

"_Hi I am Doctor Miller, It Amy and Ricky right, sorry we couldn't meet last time you guys where here."_ He said

"_It ok"_ Amy said

"_Ok Amy laid down and let check how things are doing" _

"_Ok, theirs is the heartbeat, and there is a leg, and an arm and it little head. Do you guys want to know the sex?"_ He ask

"_Actually I don't if is alright with you Ricky"_ Amy said

"_That fined, I don't want to know either"_ I said

"_Ok then"_ Dr. Miller said

"_Are they both alright?"_ I ask

"_Yeah they both fined. You guys want a picture, one of each"_ Dr. Miller said

"_Yeah sure"_ Amy said and he hanged one to Amy and one to me.

We said our goodbyes and we left to continue the rest of the day. The rest of the week was fine. Is Sunday and we both off from school and work. So we decide to go buy our furniture. We stop at this store that had signs with 50 percent off and no interest rate.

"_Hey Ricky I like this bed, how about you"_ Amy said

"_I like it too, and it include everything and it on our budget"_ I said

"_Can I help you guys with anything"_ a man said

"_Oh George how you doing"_ Amy said and I look at her confuse but then I remember she told me that her biological father name so that must be him. I never met him; I just met Anne, Robbie and Ashley.

"_Hi Amy, how you being, how the baby, I mean babies?"_ he said laughing

"_What you mean babies, is only one"_ she said almost crying

"_I am sorry I didn't mean too, I got confused, you see my neighbor is also pregnant so I though you was the one with the babies"_ he said scare

"_It ok"_ she said

"_I am George"_ giving me his hand

"_I am Ricky, her boyfriend and the father of the BABY"_ emphasizing baby

"_So you guys are here to buy some furniture, I have great deals, what you guys looking for."_ He said

"_Well we need everything"_ Amy said

The rest of the day he shows us all kind of furniture and we pick what we wanted and what we could afford. When we went too paid, the amount that I had calculated was more than he was charging us.

"_I am sorry George, you sure that everything is there, because I was doing my math when we pick up everything and it not adding up. It doesn't even come close"_ I said

"_You a smart young man, you know that, you are right. That because the baby furniture is on Anne and Me."_ He said

"_No, I am sorry, we can't accept that"_ Amy said

"_Listen you gave us Christmas presents and because we didn't get you anything Anne and I agree that we would give you the baby furniture. We were just going to wait for a closer due date. Plus you need to save money for the babies, I mean baby, I am sorry."_ George said scare

"_It ok, don't be scare, and I don't know what to said about the gift"_ Amy said while crying, damn her hormones are insane

"_What she mean is thank you so much"_ I said and shake his hand.

"_You welcome, and Amy please stop crying I got confuse again_" he said

"_No it not that, I am happy and grateful, thank you"_ she said and hug him

We finish paying and George said everything was going too arrived in a few weeks

.

Another two weeks passed and today I turn 17 years old. The first thing I did was go to see the only person that could help me with my emancipation papers, Ruben, Adrian dad.

"_Hi Ruben"_ I said

"_Hi Ricky long time no see"_ he said

"_Yeah I know, and I am sorry I broke up with Adrian but it was the right thing to do" _

"_Hey I am glad you did, because I don't think you the right person for my daughter. But why did you, if you don't mind me asking" _

"_Well I realize that it was not healthy what we were doing. We cheated on each other and honestly as an abuse child all that was making me run away from my problem instead of facing them. That why I left to band camp, to think and decide what I want. There I met the love of my life and that when I realize that I want to be a better person and I need to stop hurting others, so I broke up with her. I turn my life around and I being with my girlfriend since and we having a baby. We are really happy"_ I said with a smile on my face

"_I understand, and honestly you seem happier. I know she's my daughter, but she really needs to grow up and realize that theirs is more to sex in life. And maybe that could be my fault because I wasn't there at the beginning, but I am trying to help her and let her know is for her own good."_ He said

"_I agree with you, I know you only want the best for her, and I could understand that, especially now that I am going to be a father" _

"_Yeah, congratulation about that, and please learn from my mistake, so your child won't suffer like mine or you"_ he said

"_Thank you that mean a lot"_

"_Anyway how can I help you?" _

"_Well you see I am in the foster system, and I know next year they going to kick me out, so I was wondering if I could get emancipated and how can I go by that"_

"_I was wrong about you, you are a becoming a great young man and I am proud of you" _

"_Thank you" _

He explains everything and we started the process and in a few weeks, I'll be emancipated. Then I went home where my parents and Amy had a great dinner for me. We ate, took pictures, even dance. Then we watch a movie and it was one of the best birthday days I ever had. I was happy and I had everything I wanted. My parents went to bed and Amy and I went downstairs.

"_Baby I have something for you"_ she said very seductively

"_You didn't had to get me anything_" I said

"_Just sit down in the bed, I be right back" _

I did I was told.

"_I am waiting"_

"_Close your eyes_" and I did

"_Open them" _

She was standing in front of me with this sexy black lace night gown, with almost all her breast out, they grown so big since she being pregnant. Also she had a red lace ribbon around her waist, just saying take me now with so much lust in her eyes.

"_OMG you look amazing" _

"_Thank you"_

"_So you are my gift" _

"_Yes I am, so come and get it sir"_ she said really seductively and biting her lips.

She was lucky she was pregnant because I wanted to do so many things to her. I started kissing her and for a minute I forgot she was pregnant and almost slam her to the wall.

"_Can you even have sex, you almost six months?"_

"_Yes I can, and they recommended it. And you don't even know how much I want you right now."_ She said and started to kiss me again more forcefully. I was about to said something but she cut me off.

"_Ricky shut up and make love to me, plus we can't make a lot of noise remember they upstairs" _

"_Whatever you said Ma'am"_ and I walk her to the bed and we made love all night. It was amazing. I swear I didn't think it could be possible to be this happy. She's the only person in this world that makes me this happy. I held her close and then we fell asleep and I dream about our beautiful life.

**Amy POV**

Last night was amazing, even with almost six month pregnant we did things that I didn't think it was possible. I just hope that his parents didn't hear us. I am so happy I think I am sick, I don't think is possible for a person to be this happy. But even as happy as I feel for some reason I have a bad feeling that something is going to ruin it. I am not trying to be negative, but I been through a lot to know better. I just hope that I am wrong.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ricky POV**

Weeks passed and everything was perfect, no one at school bother us. Which it scare me a little because for some reason I get the feeling that something big was coming. The people that I use to hang out with are not the type to let things go. But anyway today is February 14, Valentine day and I am legally emancipated and all the furniture arrived to the apartment. I haven't told Amy, because I wanted to be a surprise for tonight. I bought her this beautiful black dress and some silver shoes, with a silver necklace and matching earrings. I told her to get ready because we were going to dinner. She didn't want to go because she almost 7 months pregnant and lately she more tired and her feet a really swollen. Sometimes I think she having more than one baby, but because she so skinny, she look bigger than she is, but she still beautiful to me big or small. After we got ready we got in the car and I told her that I needed to make a stop in the apartment. We got to the apartment she wanted to stay in the car but I convince her to come. When I open the door and we walk in, her mouth drop and tears started to form in her eyes.

"_OMG Ricky it so beautiful, why didn't you tell me we got the furniture and the dinner look amazing" _

"_They came yesterday, so George, Dr. Bowman, Mr. Boykewick, Anne and my parents help me set up everything. I wanted everything to be perfect for you and the babies." _

"_It beautiful thanks you. Wait did you said babies, you calling me fat"_ she said with an angry face

"_No I said baby, I don't think you fat you are gorgeous"_ oh shit that what happen when I think a loud.

"_You better not, it most be my hormones" _

"_I am not_" and I gave her a kiss on the lips.

"_Let eat"_ she said

"_Before we eat I have something for you" _

"_Ok what is it?"_

"_Read it_" and I hang the paper

"_OMG Ricky you legally emancipated, congratulation we could finally move in"_

"_Yes we can, tonight"_ and she kiss me

We had dinner and after we went to the nursery to see it and she started crying. It was beautiful; Margaret and Anne did a great job. But I still don't understand why they so much things. Whatever is our first baby, maybe they know something we don't. Then we walk to our room. She froze, she couldn't move. All she said _"Ricky."_ I had set up the room really nice. But that not why she was so surprise, it was because I had roses peddles all around the room, and on the bed. The one in the bed was arranged in the shaped of a heart and I also had nice candlelight's all around. There were also red and pink balloons saying I love you.

"_OMG, Ricky what is all this. It so nice"_ she said crying

"_Amy since the first day I saw you in band camp I knew I love you before I met you. I knew that you were the one and no one in the world would stop that. We are soul mate, destined to be together in this life and the next. The love I feel for you runs through my vein, and my entire body, you the reason I live for and the reason that I have a purpose in life, the reason that keep me moving everyday. You are the most beautiful person in this world, not only in the outside, but also in the inside. With your kindness, and compassion towards other you melt my heart. You make me the happiest person alive, you are my other half. The one that completes me_" and I get down in one knee and pull a little black box with a nice white diamond ring._ "Amy Weathers, my best friend, my girlfriend, the mother of my child and my beautiful Goddess, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" _

"_Y. y.y., OMG Ricky yes I would marry you. I love you and you complete me too. And you are also the reason I live for. And in this life or the next you will always have my heart. Now and Forever"_ She said crying and then kisses me. I put the ring on her finger and then we started kissing again. We kept kissing and it became more intense. I move her back and laid her in the bed and then I took my shirt off. She look at me with those beautiful hazel eyes and then grab my chain and pull me closer to her. Then we made love and it was amazing. After we were done, I held her in my arms and she started playing with the pedant in my chain. The pedant is a god key that has an inscription and it said _"to the one worthy of my heart."_

"_You really have the key to my heart, you know that"_ she said

"_I know, you gave me this key at band camp and I would always treasure it"_ I said kissing her in the forehead

**Flashback**

"_Amy I had never felt this way, that was amazing" _

"_You sure it was my first time"_

"_Baby, I made love to you for the first time too, and the feeling and pleasure that I had, is nothing compare to anything that I had before. I love you and I could do this for the rest of my life."_

"_I know you get the feeling to run away when you getting to close to someone, so what make me any different"_

"_That the thing, with you I don't ever want to walk away from. I want to be like this forever." _

"_Me too Ricky, and I don't think I could ever walk away from you too. Look I want you to have this chain"_ she said and took the chain off and it had a gold pedant in the shape of a key.

"_Why"_

"_It has an inscription, _"to the one worthy of my heart." _My adopted mom gave it to me and told me that one day I would find someone and I would just know that they are the one. That one person I could trust with the most value thing that we have in this world, our hearts. That why I want you to have this, because I know that no matter where we are in the world, my heart belongs to you."_

"_You sure, Amy, I know is really important to you because that the last thing you have from your adopted mom. But also because I am scare, not because your heart belong to me cause mine belong to you too. But of me letting you down and breaking you heart. I never being the type to love or be love."_

"_Ricky, I saw you for the first time tonight and you might not know it yet, but you are the loving type and the one people love. I know you love me even before you met me. Your heart was calling me and because of that I know you worthy of having the key to my heart."_

"_You right, I love you before I met you, we are soul mate and we were destined to meet. So thank you and I would never take it off. I love you" _

**End of Flashback**

"_I know you always treasure it, and you kept your promise and everyday you surprise me on the kind of man you are"_ she said and gave me a soft kiss

"_I love you with all my heart"_

"_Me too"_

And after the great evening we fell as sleep and for the first time, it really felt like home, our home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Amy POV**

It March now and I am 7 in half months pregnant. I am so big OMG; I swear sometimes I think I am having more than one. But no I just eat a lot. I can't help it, I want everything and anything. Anyway today Robbie is turning one year old and we throwing him a birthday party at the day care. We set up everything really nice. We got balloons, little bags with toys and candies, food and a cake. I bought him a gift and we took a lot of pictures. He really likes it, and he really likes me. He would always be with me at day care and sometimes when he has to leave he cries. I told Robbie I was his sister even thought he doesn't understand or even talk but at least he love me for me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ricky POV**

Is the middle of May and Amy is 8 in half month pregnant. She almost giving birth, the doctor said any day now. The day care call me and told me that they would give Amy a surprise baby shower and they wanted me to invited people that we thought we might like to have there. I invited, Dr. Field, Mr. Boykewich, Dr. Bowman and his wife Kathleen. We met Kathleen a few months ago when we when out to dinner, and Amy and her got along really well. I also invited my parents. Oh Ruben and the Juergens, even though they were going already because all the parents from the children at the day care where going. They really like Amy, they would give her advice and give her things that she would need every time they would come and pick up they kids. So I walk Amy to the door because she so fragile right now and really big. I mean really beautiful and I am a gentle man who walks his fiancé to the door to make sure she is alright. Anyway we went in and everyone said surprise.

"_What this?"_ she said

"_It your baby showers"_ Anne said

"_Thank you, I can't believe you guys did this for me, I mean us"_ and she started to cry

"_Honey you deserved this and more, the both of you"_ Margaret said and hug her

Everyone had a good time at the baby shower. We got a lot of presents and we took a lot of pictures. The guys help me put the entire gifts in the car and then Amy and I left home. I took Amy first and then I made a couple of trips to bring everything up.

"_Honey, I swear, I think people think we having triplets or something because we have so many things. Does a child need all this things"_ I said

"_You right Ricky; theirs is almost double of everything. Double for a boy and double for a girl. I guess we are having 4 babies"_ she said laughing

"_Sorry but that not funny, honey. Imagine 4 kids. I don't know how we will make it, I would love them and I want four kids or more but when we get older."_ I said kind of worried.

"_Don't worried is only one."_ She laughs louder

"_Talking about kids, what are we going to name our child?"_

"_You read my mind, I was just think about that" _

"_Ok, so if is a boy what would we name him" _

"_You pick"_ she said

"_How about John" _

"_John, I like that is something different"_

"_And if is a girl?"_ I ask

"_Well I would like to name her Valerie because my biological mom wanted to name me that, but she never got the chance"_ she said with tears in her eyes

"_Hey don't cry, Valerie is beautiful, I love it, John Weathers-Underwood and Valerie Weathers-Underwood."_

"_No, not Weathers, I love my adopted mother but I don't want that last name on my child"_

"_Why not" _

"_Because it reminds me of all the bad weathers I gone through and I don't want to pass all that bad luck to them."_

"_But I being through a lot too with my last name"_

"_Yeah but yours came from your biological parents, mine was giving to me by someone else, a guy that I never met because he die by the time she adopted me"_

"_Ok baby whatever you said."_ And I kiss her goodnight and we went to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Amy POV**

I am exactly 9 months pregnant, and the baby is nowhere near of coming out. We have gone to the hospital all week thinking he or she is about to come out, but it being a false alarm. Dr. Miller said that everything is fine and it normal, that to keep active and he/she would come out when I least expected. So Ricky and I decide to go to school because we want to make sure we don't miss too much days, because when the baby come we going to have to take out some days. I was in class when the teacher hand me a note.

"_Amy, I am in the guide counselor office, I would meet you in lunch. Love Ricky"_

I found that kind of weird. Why would he be in the guidance counselor office? Maybe he is talking to her about the baby just in case he/she decide to come during school. The bell ran and I waddle to lunch. I sat on a table and waited for Ricky. Out of nowhere I see Adrian and Ben walking straight at me. This can't be good. I hope Ricky come fast.

"_Hi Amy"_ Adrian said

"_Hi, what do you guys want"_ I said angry and a little scare but didn't show it

"_What the hell is wrong with you, don't talk to us like that"_ she said

"_I don't want any problem, please leave me alone"_

"_Guess what you should have though about that before you took my man" _she said

"_Please, Adrian not today"_ I beg her; I am really scare because I have a big feeling something is going to happen. I got up and started to leave when Ben step in my way.

"_Where you think you going"_ he said

"_Ben pleases, I am 9 months pregnant, and I don't want any problem. You can't still be thinking that you could get with me"_

"_Who care if you pregnant_" and he grab both arms

"_Let me go, you hurting me"_ I said screaming and crying now, everyone is looking but no one is helping me

"_That nothing compared to what I am going to do to you_" he said

I managed to get him off and then I slap him.

"_I like when you try to fight me"_ he said and then he slap me and I fell back toward Adrian, and instead of Adrian catching me so I won't fall. She pushes me and I bang my head on the table and hit the ground hard, also hitting my stomach. All I heard was DAMN and I went unconscious.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ricky POV**

I was in class and the teacher hand me a note, _"Ricky I am going to meet you in the band room during lunch because I have to grab something, love Amy" _That weird, what she needs to grab. We quit band long time of go. We didn't have anytime for it. Anyway the bell ran and I went straight to the band room. When I got there I saw Ashley.

"_Hey Ricky"_ Ashley said

"_Hey, what you doing here, have you seeing Amy"_

"_No I haven't seeing her, but I want to talk to you"_ she said. For some reason I have a bad feeling about this.

"_No I can't I have to find Amy"_ I said angry

"_No wait, I want to tell you that I love you. That I love you since the day you kiss me and I want you to be my first"_ and then she kiss me

"_Ashley what are you doing, I am with Amy, and I don't love you plus we went through this already, and you with Ben"_

"_So who cares about Ben, all he wants is Amy"_ she said angry and with a devilish look on her face.

"_What you mean he want her"_ I said angry I knew he wanted her but the way she said it really scare me.

"_He is obsess with her and he would do anything to get with her"_ she said

"_I have to go"_ and I walk out.

Then I see Grace and Jack standing in front of the double doors to go to lunch.

"_What going on"_ I said. They were surprise when I said that

"_Wasn't you with Ashley"_ Grace said

"_What going on with everyone, something is going on; you guys are acting really weird."_ I said confuse and getting frustrated. _"Move I have to find Amy"_

"_Everything is fine"_ they said nervous and right then I knew something was going on.

"_You guys are lying, get out my way, I need to find her."_ I push them out the way and they follow me including Ashley. When I got outside, everyone was standing and staring at the same spot. It happen so quick I froze, I saw Ben slapping Amy and she fell back and instead of Adrian catching her she pushes her and she bang her head on the table and fell really hard on the ground. I had never run so fast. I ran faster than the coyote from the cartoons.

"_OMG, Amy talk to me, baby respond. Please someone call an ambulance."_ No one move

"_Please for once in your life, help her."_ I said crying. Then I saw blood in her head and also there was blood coming down her jeans.

"_Please baby, don't die on me, please I can't live without you. I love you so to much, we being through so much to give up now. Please hang in there."_ I kept talking to her and kissing her and crying while everyone stared. The ambulance arrived and it felt like forever. They got her in the ambulance and I follow them.

"_Where you think you going"_ one of the paramedic said

"_I am her fiancé and the father of her baby, so I am going and nobody is going to stop me"_ I said screaming with all my tears going down my face.

"_Get in, hurry"_ he said

We in the ambulance and I am holding her hand and praying to god that she be ok. And all of sudden I remember this morning conversation.

**Flashback **

"_What wrong honey"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Amy, you lying, are you worried about the baby, the doctor said is normal for baby to delay themselves. He said that you just have to keep active"_

"_I know and it is not about the baby, for some reason I have a bad feeling about today. Like something is going to happen"_

"_What you mean, something good, or something bad and be honest"_

"_Something bad, like today might be the last day I would see you. Like everything is going to change. Like they going to take my baby away and I won't get a chance to meet him or her"_

"_Whoa, Amy how come you feel like that? Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I am here and I won't let anything happen to you"_

"_I know you won't. I guess I am just scare because I am going to be a new mom. Plus everything that had happened I feel like is catching up to us and it won't end well"_

"_Hey stop it, I promise we would get through this"_

"_I love you Ricky with all my heart, even if you can't keep your promise"_

"_I love you too, and I will try my best."_ I kiss her and we got up to get ready for school. _"God I promise I would take care of them, but please help me out because I can't also shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Like she said everything is going to catch up to us and is going to be a big explosion. And I am really scared."_

**End of Flashback**

We get to the hospital and Dr. Miller was already waiting for us. He told me to wait in this private waiting room and to call my family because I would need them right now. I sat down and I call my parents and told them to call, Dr. Bowman, Dr. Field, Mr. Boykewich and the Juergens. They started arriving one in back of the other one. The Juergens arrived last with Robbie. They were all worried and kept asking me what happen, but I couldn't talk. I was afraid to say it out loud. So they let me be. A few hours later Dr. Miller came out and we all stand up.

"_Hey Ricky can you please come with me"_ and I follow him through the glass doors

"_Sure, is Amy ok, is the baby ok" _I said crying

"_Ricky you have a boy and a girl"_ Dr. Miller said

"_What you mean a boy and a girl, you could only have one"_

"_What are you talking about"_ he said confuse

"_How one baby could be both is either or"_ I ask confuse

"_Ricky, Amy was having twins, I am confuse, didn't you guys know" _

"_No we didn't, Twins OMG"_

"_But you kept asking me how they doing and I gave you a sonogram picture of each"_

"_I meant Amy and the baby, not two babies"_

"_Oh"_ he said kind of laughing

"_So I have a boy and a girl, can I see them and how is Amy?"_

"_Yes you could see them and the nurse would take you, but Amy is a different story. We have to do a c-section because she still unconscious, and during the birth she started to bleed out, so right now we doing everything we can to save her life"_

"_OMG, my Amy, please Dr. Miller, don't let her die, I need her, our kids need her. Please she being through so much"_

"_I am doing everything I can, I promise."_ He said and walks away.

I follow the nurse and we went to the children nursery. I put the protection gears because we don't want to get the babies sick and I walk in the room.

"_These are them"_ the nurse said

"_They so small, I am scare to touch them"_ I said with tears in my eyes

"_It ok, they won't break"_ she said smiling trying to ease up the tension

I grab my son first because he started to cry and I study him. He had my black hair and also my dark brown eyes, but he has Amy lips._ "You are so cute, John Underwood, you know that, you going to have so many girls in back of you when you get older." _And I laugh, he most have understood me because he gave me a smirk just like I have. He felt as sleep and then I pick up my girl. _"Valerie Underwood, you look exactly like your mother, blonde/brown hair, with those big hazel eyes and her mouth. You are the most beautiful girl in this world. Don't tell your mom, is between you and me, ok. I see it now Valerie you definitely are going to be a heartbreaker."_ I said laughing. Then I set her down too and I kiss both of them in they forehead and told them that mommy is going to be alright. Then I walk out and let them sleep, plus I wanted to go check on Amy.


	28. Chapter 28

**In The Delivery Room **

"_Dr. Miller she losing a lot of blood"_ the nurse said

"_I know that I am doing my best to stop it. But she also is bleeding in her brain. Get a brain surgeon and get some blood, we need to do a transfusion." _

"_Ok"_ the nurse said

"_Amy please don't die on me, you held this long, don't give up now, your family needs you"_ Dr. Miller said

**Waiting Room**

"_I wonder what going on, I am so worried, and what happened to her"_ Margaret said

"_Me too, I have a bad feeling, I can't explain it. Please god don't let anything happen to her or the baby"_ Anne said

"_What taking so long"_ George said aggravated

"_Calm down George, it not helping anybody with your screaming"_ Leo said

"_Deliveries take a while"_ Dr. Bowman said

"_Yeah, but the doctor call Ricky in a while now, and we still haven't heard from them"_ George said

"_Listen George, we are all scare and we hope everything is ok, so let relax and hope for the best."_ Kathleen said.

Then Ashley, Adrian, Ben, Grace, Jack, Madison and Lauren walk in.

"_What are you guys doing here" _Ben said

"_We are here for Amy and Ricky"_ Leo said

"_Since when you guys know them"_ Grace said

"_What you mean since when we know them, they our friends and we being with them through out they pregnancies"_ Dr. Bowman said

They all put they head down and look scare

"_How they doing"_ Ashley said

"_What going on here, something is going on because you guys are acting really weird"_ George said

"_Nothing"_ they all said simultaneously

"_Ashley you are lying and I know you lying, plus you don't like Amy"_ George said

And before any of them could try to lie they way out of this one, Ricky walk in

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews. The next 5 chapters i will really appreciated it if you guy tell me how you guys felt about it because I feel that the turn around of the story. thank you again** _


	29. Chapter 29

**Ricky POV**

I went to the waiting room to wait for Dr. Miller to tell me something about Amy, and also to tell everyone about my beautiful twins, which I love with all my heart. When I walk in I saw, Ashley, Adrian, Grace, Jack, Ben, Madison and Lauren and I lost it.

"_WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS ARE DOING HERE, GET OUT RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WOULD NOT CONTROL MYSELF AND I WOULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT EACH OF YOU"_ I said screaming at them.

"_What going on Ricky"_ Leo said worried

"_Calm down son, what going on"_ Shakur said

"_What going on is that they are the reason that my children might never get to meet their mother"_ I said screaming and they all got quiet and scare.

"_What you mean children"_ Margaret said

"_What you mean they might never meet they mother_" Anne said

"_Well Amy had twins, a boy and a girl"_ they gave me a confuse look, except Dr. Bowman

"_Yeah, I know we didn't know either; apparently it was a miss up. Anyway because Amy is unconscious they did a c-section and she losing a lot of blood, and they trying to save her life and they don't know if she going to make it." _I said crying

Anne, Margaret and Kathleen started to cry. I look back at those idiots and they had tears in they eyes.

"_No you guys don't get to cry, you guys did this to her, I don't want you here. So get out"_ as much as I want to hit them, right now Amy comes first.

"_What you mean they did that to her"_ Leo said angry

"_Ricky tells us the truth, no matter what it is"_ Dr. Bowman said

I look at Dr. Field

"_It ok Ricky, let it out is about time"_ Dr. Field said

"_So your kids are the worst people I ever met"_ I started when Grace cut me off

"_No Ricky please don't"_ Grace said and Madison and Lauren also nod

"_Grace be quiet and let Ricky talk"_ Dr. Bowman said

"_Like I said they are the worst people I ever met, I swear I rather take my abusive father any day, then actually spend one hour with them. You guys should be ashamed of yourself, what you guys did to her I don't even wish the on my worst enemy. You guys never took the time to get to know her. You treat her like garbage, call her names, throw things at her and even hit her every chance you guys could."_ I said

I see all the parents angry. And they all have they headed down and the girls are crying well expect Adrian and Ashley.

"_You guys judge her before you guys knew her. You guys assumed that she was nothing and she was good to pick on because she wasn't in your popular group, or class. All Amy wanted was to feel normal. She didn't came to school with dirty clothes because she want it too, her life situation force her, she was clearly being abuse and instead people helping her at school, you guys abuse her more and push her down. But let me tell you something about Amy, she the most beautiful person I ever met, not only outside, but inside too. I felt in love with her before I met her and I am the only guy she's ever being with. And even with being adopted and then being in the foster system since she was seven years old, and being abuse by her foster dad, every night hitting her and leaving her unconscious, she would still have hope that things will get better. But the worst part was that even after everyone put her through including you guys, she didn't hate them. She would pray for everyone to have a better life and don't feel pain like she had."_ I said with tears in my eyes

Now, Margaret, Anne, Kathleen are crying too. And so are Ashley and Adrian.

"_Continue and start from the beginning"_ Leo said really angry

"_Ok. Madison and Lauren became friend with her, but then decide to spread rumors about her because they wanted to be popular. And they would help the rest of them do they dirty schemes"_ I said screaming

"_No daddy that not true"_ Lauren said crying

"_Don't lie to your father, he knows the truth, he is my therapist and Amy, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to expose us. But at this point I don't care" _

"_Yeah Lauren, don't lie I know everything and that goes for you guys."_ Dr. Field said

"_Jack is the follower of the group, he just calls her names such as bitch, slut, garbage and he wrote in her locker slut. And I clean it up one night so she won't see it. Oh and Grace, well Grace you words hurt more than all the hitting she got from the other three."_ I said angry

"_What the hell you mean hitting, Ben did you touch her?"_ Leo ask furious

"_Wait Leo I would get to that"_ I said

"_Yeah tell us more about Grace"_ Kathleen said

"_Grace told her that god would never accept her, that she was a lying, stupid bitch, slut not worthy of god love. Also the she is an instigator and that she was going to hell for having a baby out of wedlock. But let me tell you something about Grace, she no angel. You want to fool people and hide behind religion, but you the last person that should be judging and criticizing people. You suppose to help people, especially people in need. You carried yourself that you pure and better than everyone but I know better. You slept with me your first year at Grant High School and you make me promise not said anything. And then you call Amy a slut. When you fooling everyone and carrying a promise ring that definitely don't belong in your hand. And you out of people would understand a person that being abuse or adopted because you have an adopted brother and your father was abuse when he was younger." _

She crying a lot and her parents are so ashamed of her that they can't even look at her.

"_The worst three, what you three did would stay with you guys for the rest of your life. Adrian used any opportunity to call her name and hit her. She would slap her any chance she got and today instead of catching her when Ben slap her she push her and she bang her head on the table and fell hard to the ground and that why we are here now."_ I said angry and stepping up to they face

"_They did WHAT"_ Leo and George said

"_Yes they are the reason Amy is almost dying. Only because Adrian is jealous of her and Ben is obsess with Amy."_ I said

"_I am not jealous"_ Adrian said screaming

"_You not jealous, you hate Amy because I am with her, because she the type of girl that would make any guy fall in love with her without sleeping with them, just by being herself. Look at Ben how obsess he is with her and even stalker her and try to force her to have sex with him. And even through everything she went through and growing up without parents, she never became a slut like you. She values herself and her life very much. And you hate that about her, and you blame your entire mistakes on your daddy issues. But be honest for once in your life, you sleep around because you want and you could. You said you love me, but you were sleeping with Ben and Jack while you were with me. You don't know what love is and you hate Amy more because you know that she love me and you know I love her. Is obvious and everyone could see it. Also you would have though you will be more sympathetic with Amy having a baby because your own mother had you young and you know everything she went through."_

"_He did what"_ Leo said stepping up to his face and almost taking his belt off to whip the shit of him.

"_Leo I am sorry, I really am, but your son is less than a man. He slaps her couple of time. Even try to rape her while she was pregnant. And offer her money for sex because he wanted her to be his property. He wanted to show her a lesson. What kind of person does that? What kind of person treats any girl like that? And the more she defended herself the more he would go after her. You know better than my father or your mother."_ I said in his face

"_Don't talk about my mother"_ Ben said angry and grab me by my shirt ripping the first two buttons.

"_You know what so mess up, is that you treated Amy like that, but your mother use to sell her self to buy drugs and alcohol. Your mother would take you with her and have strangers take care you while she was sleeping around with who know who. But you knew that already and you acted like you didn't know because just like Grace you want to fool everyone that you are perfect rich boy that get what he wants. And even with you knowing the truth about your mother, you treat it Amy like that, you would have thought that you would not disrespect any girl because of that but everyone was wrong. You try to have all of them, but guess what you never have Amy." _

"_Shut up, you lying and I didn't know"_ Ben said angry

"_Ben is all over your face, plus the only reason that you don't want people to know is because you embarrassed and then people are going to talk about you, just like they did Amy. But nobody care about your feelings. So you could cry, be angry or do whatever for all we care."_ I said

By now all the parents are in one side of the room and the group of idiots is near the door with they head down and crying. It only been ten minutes and it felt like forever. I feel so free that I could get all this out. I just wish Amy was here. I hope everything is ok, Dr. Miller promised to come out as soon as he got any news.

"_Ricky why didn't you guy said anything?"_ Margaret said

"_Amy didn't want to because she didn't want to hurt you guys; she didn't want you guys to feel any pain because she cares a lot about you guys. Also we were afraid that it will get worst and look what happened it can't get worst than that."_ I said angry

"_Hey Ricky tell me what Ashley did to her, I want to know"_ George said looking at her

"_Ashley, call her name and slap her couples of time just to defend her boyfriend Ben. Also she was jealous of Amy because I was with her. Ashley spent the year trying to sleep with me and she calls Amy a slut. You already know that she was the one the stole the $100 dollars. But you know what Ashley even after everything, she still love you. She gave you the journal that you carried so much for Christmas. Ask Anne if you want too."_

"_That true"_ Anne said and then look at my chain confuse

"_But let me tell you a little secret Ashley, because of you Amy was in the foster system for years. She being to so many homes she lost count. She been through and seeing things that no child you had to see ever in their life, and all because of you. She would get abuse by her foster dad and be unconscious for hours all because she didn't want you to feel like she ruined your life. She could have stopped that anytime."_ I said when Anne cut me off

"_Ricky where did you get the gold key in your chain"_ She ask curious

"_Amy gave to me" _

"_Oh no please don't tell me"_ she said crying

"_Yes Anne is true"_ I said knowing what she was talking about already

"_What wrong Anne?"_ George said worried

"_Amy is the daughter you guys had, before Ashley and gave away"_ I said because Anne was crying so much she couldn't talk

"_No please it can't be my little girl"_ George said

"_So there you go Ashley, you treated your own sister like shit, over people you call your friend and all this could have being avoided if she wasn't so afraid to ruin your perfect little world. And now Amy might die. You're fleshing blood sister."_ I said screaming in her face.

"_Why you guys didn't said anything about Anne and George being her biological parents,"_ Margaret said

"_Because of Ashley and because she knew that if she tell you guys that she was Anne and George biological daughter, you guys would make her report it_" I said

"_She damn right we have"_ Dr. Field said

"_Get out, yeah get out, all of you guys"_ George, Shakur and Leo said and before they could move right then Ruben walk in.

"_Oh daddy"_ Adrian said crying

"_No Adrian, don't play the daddy card, I heard everything Ricky said and I can't believe you guys did that."_ Ruben said

"_So what you doing here"_ Adrian ask

"_Well Amy and Ricky are my friends too, also because Amy is a minor and in the foster system I have to be present and we also contacted her foster parent"_ Ruben said

**_Again i want to thank everyone for reading the story and also reviewing it. I promise next chapter you guys would find out what happen to Amy. i hope you like this one please review. thank you_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ricky POV**

It had been 30 minutes since I heard anything about Amy. That has to be good. No news means that she still alive. I feel bad for all the parents but at this point it's either them or us, and Amy and I being through so much to be nice now. I don't want to be nice. I need to defend what mine and I have a family to take care off. Then I look to my side and they still there but before I could said anything Dr. Miller walk in.

"_Ricky can we talk"_ Dr. Miller said with a sad face

"_Yeah, can my parents come"_ I said worried because I have a bad feeling

"_Yeah"_ and we walk through the glass doors

"_How is Amy?"_ I ask

"_Ricky there is no way to said this. I am sorry but Amy didn't make it. She lost too much blood and we got it under control but because she was so young and she being abused for so long her body gave up. I am so sorry for your lost"_ Dr. Miller said with tears in his eyes

"_No that not true, check again, she won't leave us she a fighter"_ I said screaming

"_You right she is a fighter and she held for so long, but I did everything I can, I really try Ricky"_ he said crying by now and then a nurse call him and he walk away.

Margaret lean against the wall crying and Shakur huge her and they both cry. I was in shock. I started to walk out and I could see everyone staring at me. All I wanted to do was run out, I wanted to escaped, but everyone kept asking me what happen and stop me.

"_. is"_ I couldn't say it. I was afraid to say it aloud, and that when I lost it, I grab a vase from the table and threw it at the wall. Leo came to stop me but Dr. Field told him to let me be. I continue grabbing everything and anything I found and throwing it at the same wall. By now they all know that Amy is dead and everyone is crying and staring at me destroying half of the waiting room. After what it felt like forever, I stop and just stand there. Dr. Field came up to me to hug me but I push him away and he try again and I punching him on his chest.

"_Don't touch me; you all say it was going to be alright, to have hoped and faith. And we build this house of dreams and hope and faith because we knew in our heart that one day we would have everything we wanted and deserved. But in dream houses like that, they only look solid in moonlight. And I realize that the house it not even there, it never was, we were just fooling ourselves with all the dreams, hope and faith. We knew better then that to believe it was true. And now I have to wake up from this dream and face the hard truth of reality of this cruel world. Why god, why would you do that to her, she was so innocent and full of life, she deserved better, she deserved to meet her own kids. All she wanted was to be love and give love back and this damn cruel world took her from me. What I am going to do now. How I am going to survive this. How I am going to raise two kids without my other half. I hate you, I hate you for leaving me, and I hate the fact that you gave me hope and taught me how to love you to then leave me. How can you do this to me Amy? You were supposed to be my wife; it was the both us against the world. We were destined to be together Amy, body and soul and now we never going to be together and my heart is broken forever. I miss you already so please come back to me. Please god send her back to me, I am sorry I didn't keep my promise. I am sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. It all my fault, I don't hate you I love you so much and I know one day we meet again."_ I said crying hysterical.

Then Anne walks up to me crying and hugs me. I hug her back and we lean on the wall and fell to the floor and we cried in each other arm. Then I see Robbie walking toward us, _"Mama, Amy, my Amy"_ and he just threw himself at me and started to cry. It like he understood that she was gone.

**_I want to thank everyone who is reading my story and also i want to apologize for the this chapter if i upset anyone and i hope i didn't lose any readers after this. But all i have to said that i hope you guys keep on reading because i still have another 50 chapters to go and the i would like you guys to know how it ends. How Ricky cope with everything or does he find someone new. Do everyone pay for their mistake and so on. Anyway thank you again._**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ricky POV**

After a while of sitting with Anne and Robbie on the floor, I look up. And the rest of the parents are sitting on the other side of the waiting room with sad faces. Theirs is a security talking to Leo and also theirs is a nurse reading some papers. And the rest of the group is still near the door, looking like they don't know what to do. I started to tear again and hugging Robbie. _"How could this happen, I can't believe she gone" _Then I heard Ruben talk.

"_Hi Mr. and Mrs. Parker"_ Ruben said

"_How is she?"_ Mrs. Parker ask

"_I am sorry to have to inform you that Amy die during childbirth"_ Ruben said

"_What do you mean childbirth"_ Mrs. Parker said with tears on her eyes

"_You guys didn't know she was pregnant, how come?"_ Ruben asks confuse

"_I have a job that I would leave for a couple of weeks out of time"_ Mrs. Parker said

"_Oh and you sir"_ Ruben said

"_She never home, and I work too, anyway you said she had a baby. Those that mean the baby come with us"_ Mr. Parker said and now everyone is staring at him confuse and angry, except for Anne and me. I am just so lost on my thought that I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"_No, the babies have a father and they would stay with him"_ Ruben said angry

"_Yeah, but we are her foster parents and we the only one she has"_ Mr. Parker said.

And when he say that, every parent on the waiting room got up and that when I realize that I knew that voice. It can't be. I got up and there he was standing right in front of me. We just stared at each other.

"_Bob"_ I said angry

"_Ricky that you, what are you doing here"_ Mr. Parker said

"_None of your business, but what are you doing here, oh god please don't tell me you are Amy foster dad"_ I said with tears coming down my eyes

"_What is it to you, we are here to see her and the babies"_ he said

"_You not touching my kids, you sick bastard"_ and I ran up to him and started punching him one after the other one until it took the security, Dr. Field, Leo, Ruben and Shakur to get me off him. Everyone is confused except Margaret, Shakur, Ruben and Dr. Field.

"_What going on Ricky"_ Leo said

"_What going on, is that Bob here is my biological father, yeah the one that sexually abuse me and apparently Amy foster dad, the one who was abusing her and leaving her unconscious for hours."_ I said angry with my vein popping out and blood all over me.

"_Is that true"_ Ruben said looking at Bob

"_Yes, I am Bob Underwood-Parker and what"_ he said with his bloody face

"_When you got out Bob"_ Shakur said

"_None of your business, but Ricky you going to regret this, I am going to press charges and you would go to jail and those kids would be mine"_ He said laughing

"_You not going to do anything"_ Leo said stepping up to his face

"_Yeah you have no proof that it was Ricky that hit you"_ Shakur said

"_Oh and how you going to explain this and all the witness I have"_ he said looking at everyone

"_You don't have no witness in this room, nobody here is going to talk in your favor, and that easy to explain, I beat the shit out you for abusing my daughter Amy" _George said stepping until his face and grabbing him by the shirt and pin him to the wall.

"_She not your daughter, she in the foster system and we are her legal guardian, so Ricky is going to jail and those kids are coming with me and I would teach them some lessons like I taught Ricky and Amy."_ He said with a big grin on his face and looking at me.

Everyone was shock about what he just said and everyone in the room, including the nurse and security were ready to rip Bob head off. But before anyone could say anything, Anne gave Robbie to George and step in Bob face.

"_Listen up here you asshole, you would not come near Ricky or those kids. I swear to god that if you ever come near then, or try to send someone to get close to them. I would kill you with my bare hands. And trust me I would do it. I am a mother who just found her daughter and lost her the same day. And you had seen those wild documentaries of what happen to people when they get between a mother and her cubs. So don't mess with me."_ Anne said right on his face.

"_That a threat"_ he said

"_That not a threat, it a fact, I am not playing games you, sick bastard."_ She said

"_I am not scared of you"_ he said

"_Yes you are, because you a piece of garbage that only prey on innocent kids. Who prays on innocent kids, only a sick bastard like you? So I am not going to said it again, you stay away from Ricky and you stay away from those kids, because there is not a person in this room that would not hesitate to kill you"_ Anne said and the she slap him. She turns around grab Robbie and walk to me.

"_You would never have to worry about him, I promised"_ Anne said and hugs me. And I started to cry again on her shoulder.

"_You are under arrest Bob Underwood-Parker for abusing minor, stealing money from the government and violating your parole."_ Ruben said

"_He assaulted me"_ Bob said

"_For abusing Amy, and Ricky didn't touch you, get that out your head, nobody here is going to help you."_ Ruben said

"_You guys have no proof that I was abusing Amy and now she is dead."_ He said laughing and Leo grab George because he was about to hit him

"_I have proof. I have a video tape that I had hiding on the house when we were together and I just came across it last night and it show all the things he use to do to her. I am sorry I didn't protect her, I didn't know, and she was a nice girl I really did care about her."_ Mrs. Parker said crying and looking at everyone.

"_You have it with you"_ Ruben said

"_Yeah here"_ she said

"_I promise you that you would never get out, this time."_ Ruben said

And they took him. He looks at me angry and I look at him back because for the first time in my life I knew I was closing the chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Again sorry if i offended anyone. To be honest i was kind of sad that people took it so personal but thanks to TeamRamy15, TrueRoseLove, midwood88 and everyone else that continue reading i am glad you guys like it. But trust me when I said I am all about RAMY and the story is nowhere near finish. So have hope you never know what this crazy life brings. LOL_  
><strong>

**Margaret POV**

Shakur and I were at home having lunch when Ricky call crying that Amy is in the hospital and to call everyone to let them know. I told him that we were going to be there as soon as possible. I kept thinking why is he crying, what happen. We get there and he really upset and I know he not ready to talk about it so I didn't push it. The doctor came and took him and he was there for a while. I kept praying that everything was alright. Everyone was getting inpatient and then friends of Ricky came. They look worried and like they were hiding something but today I didn't care. I was just thinking about Ricky, Amy and the baby. When Ricky came out and flips on his so call friends and then said that he had babies and Amy might die my heart stop. I was so scared. Then he started to tell us all the things Amy being through and never in my life I could have imagine that she was dealing with all that at school, where you suppose feel safe. Then the doctor call again and we went with Ricky and he told us the worst news anyone could ever receive. And my heart broke. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't believe that she was dead. And to put the icing on the cake, Bob, Ricky biological father was Amy foster dad. Whoa god I believe that you should test people, but this girl never deserved the life. She deserved better and more, and now she not even here to meet her own kids.

**Shakur POV**

I am can't even imagine what Amy being through, and what Ricky is going through. I feel so bad. If I have a time machine I would turn time back around to give them their life. They deserve that and much more and now it was cut short because of jealous people and the unfairness of the world. All I know is that I have to be there for my son and his kids.

**Dr. Field POV **

I was not surprise about what my daughter and her friends did because I already knew that and I am glad that their parents know now. And I would make sure that one day they would get to know the real Amy and make them see the mistake they did. But what really shocks me was the fact that Amy foster dad was Ricky biological father. Damn such a cruel world that would do that to them. For both of them to be abuse by the same person and now she is dead. I can't believe it. The girl was full of life and she even convinces me that everything was going to be alright, just have faith and hope she said. I kept pushing that on them and now all that is gone. And it broke my heart when Ricky was saying all that because he lost his faith in me and most of all in life. It is going to take a while for him to get better. But I would be there for him and those kids no matter what.

**Kathleen POV**

We get to the hospital and we don't know anything that is happening with Amy, but I was so worried. I really get along with her, better than my own daughter. When I heard Ricky said all those things about Grace, I was ashamed that she was my daughter. I couldn't believe that she would say those things to any person. And that she lost her virginity and she lying about it. What kind of person does that? And then we find out she dead and that guy was abusing her. God people like Amy and Ricky don't deserve all this. They don't deserve to go through all that or even be separated. And now how we have hoped to survives this, especially Ricky. And the sacrifice that girl did. Is amazing I don't think I ever have the strength to have gone through all that.

**Dr. Bowman POV**

OMG Amy is dead, how Ricky is going to survive this. And those kids never got to meet their mother. I have more respect for those two than anybody I ever met. After all the things they being through, they still had hope and dreams and were so full of life. And now it was ripped away because for some reason people that deserve happiness never get what they want. Unlike our own kids that we raise giving then everything and trying to protect them from this world and look what they did. Grace lost her virginity and hide behind her promise ring, also used it the lord name in vein to hurt people. She knew that Amy was getting abuse and she was in the foster system and still like that she would not help her. Knowing that our family being through something similar. What kind of daughter I raise?

**Ruben POV**

I knew how Adrian was and that she slept around. I felt guilty half of the time because I was hardly there for her. But listening to Ricky and how she use that as and excuse made me realize that he might be right. Amy never had a father and she didn't sleep around. And to think that I though Ricky wasn't good enough for my daughter. And now I realize that Adrian was never good for him. That young man had grown so much, he better than I was. Also Ricky is right; to think she would be sympathetic to Amy knowing everything her mother went through while she was pregnant so young. What Adrian did to Amy is not forgiving and if I find out that the reason Amy die was because of what Ben and her did to Amy, they would be consequences. I don't care if she my daughter. Amy was a nice girl and she didn't deserve to go out like that. When I met her I knew something was going on, but I didn't push it because they seem so happy. But if I would have known the hold story I would have make sure that she didn't go through any of that. I should have pushed it. I am sorry Amy and Ricky for letting you guys down. I should have protected you guys. And look not even foster system knew about her. She was missing for months and her foster dad was abusing her. I knew that his name was familiar when I was reading Amy papers. But never in a million years have I imagined that he was Ricky father. When I heard all the things he did to her, and he wanted to take those kids, my blood boiled. I wanted to rip his head off. Thank god Ricky beat me to it. Deep down inside I was happy Ricky hit him. And even if Bob said it was Ricky that hit him and legally I have to said the truth, nobody in this world would have make me turn against Ricky. God I promise that Bob would never get out again, if that the last thing I do. I owe it to Ricky and Amy.

**Leo POV**

I get to the hospital and I see Ricky really upset. I was just wishing that everything would be ok. After a long wait our children show up. I see Ben, with his worried face, but I didn't pay attention to him. Then Ricky came out and started to blame them for Amy condition. And now I am angry because I see the hurt in his face and I just want to protect him. He doesn't deserve that. But when he started saying all those things they did to Amy, especially Ben I wanted to kill my own son. I couldn't believe that this hold time I was hiding the truth from him, so I won't hurt his feelings and all along he knew. And even knowing the truth, he try to raped her and hit her. What kind of son I have. What kind of man would treat someone like that? Even after all the shit his mother did. No wonder Amy and Ricky didn't want anybody to know anything about theirs life outside school. They didn't want anybody to hurt them, and ruin everything they build. Plus they were afraid of Amy safety. God how you could do this? How could you make those two kids suffer so much? They so young and they being through more suffering than anyone could imagine. But one thing I know is that Ricky and those kids won't go through more hardship. Yeah they would miss they mother, but they won't have to worried about anything else for the rest of they life. That I promised. And that asshole of Bob is going to pay. I have connection in jail and everyone is going to know he is a child molester.

**George POV**

When Shakur call me to tell me Amy was in the hospital my heart drop. For some reason I felt bad, all I wanted to do what take her pain away, like she was my own daughter. Then Ashley and her friend show up and I know something is going on because they acting weird plus Ashley doesn't like Amy. And then Ricky told us what happen and that she had twins, I never felt so happy and sad at the same time. But Ricky continues talking and I kept hearing everything he said and I just wanted to grab a belt and hit all of them. We have tried everything with Ashley and sometimes we let things go, such as the money because we felt guilty about giving our first child. And I knew that Ashley was cold and really persistent but I never imagine she was that hurtful and also hit people just because. But when he was talking about Amy and how she still cared about Ashley I kept thinking why he saying all this, and then he told us that she was our biological daughter, the one that I never met because I was so young and selfish and I wasn't ready to have a child. And a few days she was standing with us and now she gone and I never really got to hold her or tell her how sorry I was that I was never there for her. And then I found out all the things she had being through. And that asshole abusing her and then wanted to take the kids. Thank god Ricky hit him because I would have killed him and right now I have to be here for my family, including Ricky and the babies. I can't believe that my little girl has suffered more than anyone in this room. But I am glad she met Ricky because as much as he had suffer too. They got to know love and gave me two grandchildren and I am happy for that. No wonder he ask me my permission to ask her to married him.

**Flashback**

"_Hi Ricky"_

"_Hi, Mr. Juergens"_

"_What going on, are you alright, is Amy and the baby alright"_ I said worried

"_They find" _

"_So what happen?"_

"_I want to ask you a question"_

"_Ok"_

"_Well I know you considered Amy like a daughter, right"_

"_Yeah, why"_

"_Because I would like to ask you, your permission to married her" _he said nervous

"_Why me, you know I am not her real father"_

"_I know, but she sees Anne and you as her parents and I though I would do that responsible thing and ask you"_

"_I am honor she sees us like that, and that you actually came and ask me. I love you two, like my own children. And I know that you love her a lot. So yes Ricky you have my blessing"_

"_Thank you sir"_ and let out a breath he didn't even know he had

**End of Flashback**

At first I founded it weird but he said that he ask all the guys parents because we were like parents to them. But now I know he was lying. He was asking because he knew the truth.

**Anne POV**

I was home all day with Robbie, and since I got up this morning, I had a bad feeling like something bad was going to happen. I couldn't shake the feeling that my first child was going through something and I wasn't there to save her. Then I get a call from Margaret telling me that Amy is in the hospital, and I drop my cup of juice on the floor. I got really nervous and all I could do was pray she would be alright. I am sitting in the waiting with Robbie when the kids show up. I didn't pay attention to them because I was in no mood to listen to they drama. But when Ricky came out yelling at them and said Amy might die and she had twins. I had never felt so bad and happy at the same time. I was happy for the babies, but my heart was breaking for Amy. Then Ricky started talking about all the things those kids did to her, including my own daughter Ashley, but with all that I still kept thinking that it was my fault. And when I notice that Ricky had the gold key in his chain, I knew everything was my fault. I gave the gold key to the nurse when my first child was born, to give it to her adopted parents so they could give it to her when they felt it was right. My mother gave me the key and I wanted to give it to her. I can't believe that I had my daughter all this time and she had gone through all this pain just because I was afraid to take care a child at 16 years old. All this time she knew and still decide to take all the pain and suffering so she won't ruin our family or Ashley little world. But she was not going to ruin our family. We wanted her. We look for her, but the lady that set up the adoption passed away and nobody knew what happen after that. Funny because when we met Amy, George and I decide to get a private detective to continue the search for our daughter.

**Flashback**

"_Hey George, I was thinking that we should resume our search for our daughter. Maybe she is having a great life, but I want to make sure she is, even if we don't tell her who we are."_

"_You know what Anne, I was thinking the same thing, and I would make some phone calls tomorrow."_

"_Thank you and I love you"_

"_I love you too, always"_

**End of Flashback**

And to think that he called me last night that he was coming to California because he had found her.

**Flashback **

"_Hello Anne, is Bill the private investigator"_

"_Oh, hello Bill, did you find her"_

"_Yes I did, and I am on my way to California, I will be there in two days and I have to explain a couple of things to you guys"_

"_OMG thank you, we can't wait"_

"_See you soon"_

**End of Flashback**

And now is too late, she die in childbirth and I never got to tell her that I did try to look for her and that I regret it all my life. But one thing I was happy about was that she met Ricky. The love that Ricky has for her is beyond death. The way he destroyed the waiting room, you could tell that he lost half of himself. That all his dreams and faith for life where shattered. And then Bob, Ricky father is Amy foster dad. And he had the nerve to say that the kids would be his. I got up and I saw Ashley coming to me to grab Robbie and I didn't even look at her. I couldn't deal with her right now. I gave Robbie to George and I step into the man face. I swear every piece of me wanted to kill him. And I swear if he ever gets out and even look at Ricky and those kids I would kill him. Enough is enough and I couldn't protect my own child from him and this cruel and nasty world. But I'll be damn if I let those kids go through that.

"_Ruben, I would like to see the video tape when you finish"_

"_Yeah us too"_ Margaret said

"_Same here"_ Leo and Dr. Field said

"_Ok, I would let you know when you guys could see it_" Ruben said

"_Hey Ruben, I would like to see it too"_ Ricky said with tears in his eyes

"_Ricky I don't think is a good idea"_ Ruben said

"_Ruben, I know what he did to her because he did it to me, I just need to see it, please"_ Ricky said

"_Ok, Ricky"_ Ruben said

"_Alone"_ and Ruben nod his head

We all standing around and nobody is looking at the rest of the kids because we can't deal with what they did right now. Right now all I am thinking about is Ricky and the babies.

"_Ricky you think we could meet the babies"_ I said

"_Yeah, sure come with me"_ he said

"_We going too"_ everyone else said.

"_You guys are all welcomed to come"_ Ricky said kind of laughing and walks through the double doors. At least he laughs a little.

"_I'll be right there"_ Leo said

"_Where you going"_ Dr. Field said

"_I want to talk to the doctor; I don't want Ricky or his family or the Juergens to worry about the bills, and the damage in the waiting room. I want to cover everything for them."_ Leo said

"_Let me know and I would help too"_ Dr. Field said

"_Us too"_ Dr. Bowman and Kathleen said

"_Thank you"_ Leo said and walks away in the other direction.


	33. Chapter 33

**In The Waiting Room**

"_I can't believe we did this, I can't believe she is dead"_ Grace said

"_What are we going to do now"_ Jack said

"_The only thing we could do, take the consequences_" Adrian said

"_Some are getting more than others"_ Madison said

"_We all to blame here"_ Ben said

"_Of course, but you and Adrian took everything to the next level and she dead"_ Lauren said crying

"_No matter who did what, we all mess up and we ruin our life, our parents life, Ricky and his kids, but most of all her life. So no matter what the consequences, big or small we going to carried this for the rest of our life."_ Ashley said walking outside and everyone follow

**Madison POV**

Ashley is right we going to carried this for the rest of our lives. I am sorry Amy, I was so stupid, I just wanted to be popular and have people like me.

**Lauren POV**

I can't believe I did this, all because I wanted people to like me. My father taught me better than that and still I ruin a girl life that I knew clearly that she was getting abuse. No wonder my father kept throwing hints, since the beginning of the year and he even made me go to does seminars on how to help people who are getting abuse. He knew all of long. God I really mess up, I let everyone down just to be a follower because that what basically I end up doing.

**Jack POV**

I had a feeling things were going to get bad. I just didn't know how badly. That why I told them to relax and let them be. But I should have push harder and now look what happen. And to think that all this time we acted like we were better than them and the girls better then Amy, but in the end they all slept around or try to sleep with the other. And it funny that the one they call name including myself was actually the one that carried herself better, way better than Grace. I hope Ricky ever forgive me and his kids because I know I can't.

**Grace POV**

When I saw Ben slapping her, and Adrian pushing her, my heart stopped. I knew things got really serious. Amy was really hurt and Ricky was crying. We all decide to go to the hospital and when Ricky started yelling at us all I could do was cry. I was so afraid and to think that our own parents were friends with them and being with them through they pregnancies. I was ashamed of myself, just by listening to everything that we did to the poor girl. And he was right; I was hiding under my promise ring. I did lose my virginity to him. But I didn't want people to judge me or said I was just another one of Ricky girls. That made me really angry because I let god down and myself. But instead of me facing my own action, I took it out on Amy. She reminds me of me, so innocent and happy and tries to be people friend and I just couldn't stand it. I kept saying to myself that people are not nice or that innocent that she most has a second motive, because I was the innocent girl and I knew what I had done. But the more I saw her taking charge over her life and even if she was having a baby out of wedlock she saw it as a blessing and not a mistake, she was brave. Something I was not. I lie to myself and everyone and even with all things that my family being through, I still didn't help her. God I know I don't deserve anything from you, not even mention your name, but please help me make this right because I don't think I would ever forgive myself.

**Adrian POV**

I am so stupid, why didn't I catch her. Why did I have to push her? I hope she's alright. I was looking at Ricky crying and begging for help. It broke my heart. Never in my life I have seeing him like this. Right there I knew he was right. I never love him, because you don't cause pain on the person you love and I just broke Ricky heart. We went to the hospital and Ricky went off on us, and even after all the things he saying I was trying my best to show no emotions but after Ricky started explaining all the things Amy being through I couldn't help it and I started crying. I knew some of her past but hearing it from Ricky and the tone of his voice with all the pain and hurt. I knew that this is going to come back to bite me on the ass. And even after he tries to tell me the truth to my face I try to play it cool. But he was right, I didn't care if my father was there or not I slept around just because I could. I wanted somebody there for me, to come to my rescues just like Ricky came for Amy and vice versa. I was jealous of her. She was beautiful, smart, independent, and strong and must all she won Ricky heart, something a lot of girl try include my friend Ashley. I wanted what she had because even with her dark past she was happy, she live life to the fullest without any disregard about people judging her. And still forgive them because she had a great heart. But I was so full of myself and I did what I know best and that put her down and let her know that I was better. Now she's dead and it all my fault. If for some reason I get through this, I promise I would try to be there for Ricky and his kids. That the least I could do after taking they mother away.

**Ben POV**

The first time I met Amy I was having such a bad day. That when I found out the truth about my mother and I was so mad. When she bump into me and all my coffee felt on top of me, I reacted the worst way I could have. I slap her. After I slap her I felt guilty, but I wasn't one to apologize. I also saw how beautiful she was and all I wanted was to grab her and protect her. But it was too late. I needed to keep my reputation in tack and I couldn't afford someone finding out the truth about my mother. I didn't want people talking about me like they were talking about her. Days passed, weeks, month and so on, and all I could think about was her. I wanted her, not only for sex, but mine. I really when the wrong way of showing it and I try to offer her money because honestly I thought she needed it and like that she would be with me if I give her money. Then I see Ricky with her and they clearly knew each other, and I got angry. I wanted to make her mine before Ricky did. I saw her first and I wanted to at least have a girl that Ricky hasn't had. And I try to force her to sleep with me. But the more she said no, the angrier I got. And then I found out she is pregnant. And I hated her more, because I was just thinking about my mother and what the child is going to go through. So I decide to scare her. To make sure that she won't become my mother and when I slap her I knew I really mess up. And seeing her on the ground so vulnerable, all I wanted to do is grab her and protect her. But I couldn't move. At the hospital and listening to Ricky said all those things about us, and that he rather had his abuse father than us. You really know that it serious, that he would never forgive us. We all know what his father did to him. But still I hate the fact that he got her and all our parents. He was the damage kid, which got all the girls, my father love, and was also popular. But I was just the rich kid and everyone was just nice to me because of that. And I wanted to prove to everyone that I could get whatever I wanted. But he was right I am no man, I am worst than garbage I was the one damage and he was always perfect for her. I didn't see it until now, how much they love each other and we took that from them. If I could give my life for hers, I would in a heart beat. I am sorry Amy.

**Ashley POV**

When I saw Amy bleeding on the ground, for some reason I felt like I was hurt too. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was losing a part of me. And then seeing Ricky crying, all I wanted to do was hug him and take his pain away. I quickly get to the hospital with the others and I see my parents there. I didn't know they kept talking to her. They look really worried, even Robbie. Then Ricky yelling at us and saying everything Amy being through and I couldn't stop thinking that theirs more to this. And then he said it. That she was my sister. The child they gave away. I always wonder what happened to her and hope she was alright; because I felt bad they kept me and not her. But never though it was Amy, the girl I hated just because Ricky and my boyfriend love her. And also because the day I saw my parents with her, was the first time I saw them that happy. And I was jealous; she was taking everything I wanted. And to said that she knew and even after all the things I did to her she didn't hate me, she even gave me this beautiful journal with a note saying, "When you feel that there is no hope, just write down and move on because we only have one life and we need to live it to the fullest." I though that was the nice thing that anyone had gave me. That why I always carried it with me. I am sorry Amy. I really am. And now I have to pay for the consequences and I hope my family forgives me, because I don't know how I am going to get through this. Even my little brother got to know her and love her, something I couldn't do.

"_Ashley where you going"_ Ben said

"_I am going home, our own parents don't trust us and I don't think we should keep causing more problem for Ricky."_ I said

"_You right"_ Grace said

"_You want a ride Grace"_ Jack said

"_You sure"_ Grace said

"_Can Lauren and I get one too"_ Madison said

"_Sure, and yes Grace, I think we all did mistakes but that the least of our worries"_ Jack said

"_How about you Ashley, you want to ride with me or Ben"_ Adrian said

"_None"_ I said angry

"_Ashley do not be like that, we all made mistakes and yes I slept with Ben but you was clearly in back of Ricky. But after all this we all realize that Ricky and Amy belong together and he was never going to be mine or yours. So is either we get through this together or we go our separate way, but either way, it always going to be there. Plus we live next to each other."_ Adrian said

"_You right, I am just so angry at myself, she was my sister"_ and I started crying and she hug me. We walk to her car and drove home after that.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ricky POV**

The nurse had put the babies in a separated room so the family could meet them.

"_Hi everyone this John Underwood and he is 5 pound 8 ounces and a minute later with have Valerie Underwood 5 pounds 6 ounces."_

"_Valerie_" Anne said

"_Yes, she names her after you"_ I said with a smile on my face

"_They are gorgeous"_ Margaret said

"_Yeah, God bless them"_ Kathleen said

"_It going to be really hard Ricky, how about you move back home"_ Shakur said

"_He is right, you going to need all the help you can get. It different with twins"_ Dr. Bowman said

"_I could imagine, but honestly I have to do it on my own, especially for them. I would accept you guys helping me, but I am not moving. I can't, I feel like I am giving up on her"_ I said with tears in my eyes

"_Alright, stay at the apartment, but you can't work for a while, a child takes a lot of work and with twins is double that"_ Margaret said

"_How about we take one thing out of time, I just have to figure things out and I need to worried about the hospital bills and the funeral arrangement because none of that is cover by the insurance" _

"_No you don't"_ Leo said

"_Excused me" _

"_We handle everything already. You don't have to worry about any of those things, or the damage in the waiting room. All I want you to worry is about yourself and those kids. And later on we could talk about your job."_ Leo said

"_Thank you and I am sorry I am a burden for you guys_" I said

"_Listen to me, we are glad to help, plus that the least we could do after what our children did to your family_" Dr. Field

It being two days since Amy death, John and Valerie are home already. It being hard they need their mother especially at this young age. Tomorrow is the funeral and after the funeral people want to stop by and pay they respect. The apartment is a mess and my mother, Anne and Kathleen offer to come and clean and watch the babies so I could get some rest because they know I haven't being sleeping since Amy die.

"_Hi Ricky, we are here"_ my mother said

"_Hi mom, Anne, Kathleen and Robbie"_ I said

"_Ok get some sleep and we take care everything else_" Anne said

I went to bed and I try to go to sleep but all I could think about was Amy and how much I miss her. The more I thought of Amy the more my tears came down, and then I cry myself to sleep. Two hours later I was awake and they had the babies fed, clean and in bed and the house was clean and they have food on the table.

"_Ricky we leaving and there is food on the table please eat something. And try to sleep some more now that John and Valerie are asleep"_ my mother said

"_Thank you so much everyone and I would see you guys tomorrow" _

Today is the funeral. First we went to the church for the services, I sat in the front with my parents and Valerie and John. Behind us were the Juergens, and after then were the Bowman, Dr. Field, Mr. Boykewich and Ruben. Parents from day care and neighbors that we knew and some people from school. Even Dr. Miller came to the funeral. It was a nice services and everyone got up to pass by the casket to pay they respect, even though no one could see Amy because it was a close casket. Mr. Boykewich said it would be better like that because I really didn't want to remember Amy the way. I agree because I knew he lost his wife and he really love her and he had never forgot about her. Anyway from there we went to the cemetery and when they were lowering the casket to the ground Valerie and John started crying and my tears started coming down too. It like they knew that they were saying goodbye. After that we went back to my apartment were I set them down and people stop by to pay they respect. After everyone left I loosen my tie and I grab John and Valerie because they couldn't stop crying. They were not hungry, or dirty they were crying for their mother. I lay down with them in my bed and we cry ourselves to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ashley POV**

Today was Amy funeral and we all decided that we would go together. Our parents still haven't really talked to us. So we are sticking together to try and figure things out. We were sorry and we wanted to pay our respect but we didn't want to make anyone angry at us, so we stay in the back. I couldn't stop crying, my heart was broken because I mess up. And seeing Ricky like that and the babies crying, all I wanted to do was give my life for her. I wanted to take the pain away from him. I really did love him. I really did care about him, we were friends first and I wanted that back and even though I didn't know the babies name I love them too.

"_I can't see him like that"_ I said

"_I know what you mean, I don't think I love him the way Amy love him, but I do care about him and we broke his heart" _Adrian said with tears on her eyes

"_Yeah, we broke his heart and all I want to do is hug him and take his pain away and protect those kids"_ I said with tears on my eyes

"_He would never trust us, or let us near those kids" _Grace said

"_We just need to let him be" _Ben said

"_Yeah, it never going to happen, but he was there when we need it him and I still care about him so I at least would try to earn his trust again."_ I said

"_Me too"_ Adrian said

"_Hey after the funeral I heard them going to Ricky place. Are we going?"_ Jack ask

"_I don't know where he lives"_ Ben said

"_Ben he lives above the butcher shop of your father and he work there too_" I said

"_I didn't know"_ Ben said surprise

"_There is a lot we don't know, we just judge_" Adrian said

"_No we not going let Ricky have his moment. Plus we still have to wait on our punishment from our parents. I don't think we have to add more to the list."_ I said

Everyone agree and after the funeral we went our separated ways.


	36. Chapter 36

**Anne POV**

We have been helping Ricky with John and Valerie. They are so cute and adorable. They miss their mother a lot and Ricky seems lost without her. If it wasn't because of those kids, I think he would have joined her. It amazing there is still love like theirs in this world. A couple of days pass since the funeral and all the parents met up with Ruben so he could show us the tape of Amy. I also invited Bill the private investigator so he could tell everyone what he found out about her childhood. At first George didn't want to but everyone here is like a parent to her and I didn't want to deny them the opportunity of getting to know a little more about her even if it bad.

"_You sure that you guys want to watch this"_ Ruben said

"_Yes, I need to know what she went through. I need to be brave for her" _I said with tears in my eyes

"_It a lot Anne and trust me, theirs is stuff that you can't even imagine a child should go through"_ Dr. Field said

"_How you know, you haven't seeing it"_ George said

"_Because I read it, she writes journals and I know every single thing she and Ricky had gone through, so trust me, that could give a person an emotional breakdown."_ Dr. Field said

"_Please I can handle it"_ I said

Ruben put the video and at first it started fined. But then you see the Bob guy, smacking her and banging her head, over and over again. He would throw beer on top of her while she was unconscious and even pee on her a couple of times. He tries to touch her and raped her, but she would fight him back and then he would knock her out. I try to close my eyes but I kept thinking that she was brave to take it, so I would be brave for her. But the more I watch the more I hate myself. I gave her that life. I couldn't stop crying I was hysterical and I couldn't breathe, and my heart felt like it was ripped out of my body. I wanted to jump inside the video and kill the guy, every parent in the room felt the same way. They were all crying to, include the guys. They felt worthless because they couldn't help her. When the video finish, Bill started talking to us about what Amy went through.

"_Her adopted mom was nice to Amy. But after her mom got sick and passes away Amy was send to the foster system. At first it was fine, but when she was nine she got lost and her foster parents didn't report her and she live in the street for 4 months. During those 4 months Amy came across drugs, prostitution and one night she was hiding and she witness some mob guy and his workers kill some guy. The one that pull the trigger notice her and he did what nobody else imagine he would do. After his boss left he grabs her and he fed her before he drops her in the police station. He told her that she would be safe there and never to tell anyone what she saw or who he was because they might hurt her. The police send her again to the foster system and from there she went from home to home because she report it to the system that they were hitting her and letting her starved, but they didn't believe her. They said she wanted attention because she had too many issues. Until one day one of her foster brother try to rape her and she was bruise so the foster system send her to band camp until they decide what to do with her. And that were she got some peace. She met this guy name Ricky and it was like they knew each other. He is another one with a dark past which is surprising because in my experience people that been abuse only abuse them self more with other abuse people. But they are different. It was like they were healing each other."_ Bill said

"_When she was missing for four month and she saw all that did anyone force her to do that stuff?"_ George ask

"_No, actually some of the girls would give her money and food and sometimes a place to stay when it was really cold"_ Bill said

"_It a miracle that the child turn out the way she did, compare to our own kids that we gave them everything and they turn out to be monster"_ Dr. Bowman said

"_I just wish their were anyway that we could teach them a lesson and have then learn everything that girl went through"_ Leo said

"_I know what you mean, they need to know what they ruined, and how Ricky and Amy became the person they are now."_ George said

"_I have an idea. How about we have then do community services in the worst parts of the neighborhoods and alone, even though we would watch them, because to be honest we mad but we don't wish harm in our kids. Anyway so they could learn about the cruelness of the world"_ Ruben said

"_That a good idea, sign Ashley up"_ George said and he look at me and I nod

"_Yeah Grace too"_ Kathleen said

"_You already know Ben would be there"_ Leo said

"_So is Lauren"_ Dr. Field said

"_I get Adrian and the rest of the parents to agree for the rest of the kids. So in a week they would start"_ Ruben said and with that we all went our separated way.

That night all I did was cry and hold Robbie. I couldn't stop thinking about everything. I hate myself for letting my baby go through that. All because I was too young to care for a baby by myself and when she came out pregnant she didn't even think twice of keeping her baby even if she would have to do it by herself. Damn the girl is stronger then everyone here, even Ricky he is another strong person.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ricky POV**

A week ago Ruben stops by the apartment and brought me the video tape of Bob abusing Amy. After I put my children down, I went to the living room and put the video in. At first it was not bad, but then it started getting worst and worst and all I could do was cry. I was hurting for her and myself. I couldn't help to think about my own childhood.

**Flashback**

"_Ricky are you ready for your lesson" _

"_No please dad, don't"_ I said crying

"_Why the hell you crying, boys don't cry"_ and he slap me a cross my face and I started bleeding from my lips

"_Let me show you how to be a man"_ and he started taking his clothes off

**End of Flashback**

That night I cry myself to sleep. I was woken up by Valerie because she need it a diaper change, after I change her I check on John too. When they went back to sleep I went to my room and I notice Amy journals. I decide to read them because I wanted to know how she became this beautiful person. I started from the first one she wrote when she was 6 ½ years old. That when her adopted mom started getting sick and knew that she was going to die. After reading the first one I fell asleep.

Days pass by and I did the same thing everyday, I took care of my children and read Amy journals. Time to time I would check in with my parents, the Juergens, the Bowman, Dr. Field, Mr. Boykewich and Ruben. They always make me give them updated on how I am doing and the kids. And they would stop by sometimes.

Today John and Valerie turn a month. I can't believe it being a month since Amy death. I miss her so much and the kids too. It being hard and I being a mess but I am glad is summer and I am going to do everything I can to make sure my kids are alright and I survive this pain. I am still reading Amy journals and sometimes I read them to John and Valerie so they could know the kind of mother they had. The first few were really innocent, but then I got to when she was 9 years old. That when she got lost for four months and her foster parents didn't report it, she was in the street and she witness so much stuff, but the worst was seeing somebody die right in front of your eyes. OMG Amy how you survive and I started crying. God how could you let that happen to an innocent child, we didn't deserved that. I would protect my kids no matter what and I would never let them feel the pain Amy and I felt growing up. The night was ruff, I was frustrated and angry and John and Valerie notice and they couldn't stop crying. I decide that I had to see Dr. Field because I can't continue being this angry. In the morning I took John and Valerie to my parent house and then drove to Dr. Field office.

"_Good morning Ricky. How you doing and how are the kids?"_ Dr. Field said

"_Valerie and John are fine, getting really big, God bless them_" I said with a smile on my face

"_I could imagine, just wait until they get older, you would have more fun with them" _

"_I can't wait or at least until they sleep through the night" _

"_What being bothering you, I know it hard because of Amy death but this seem different seen I saw you last week" _

"_Ok since Ruben gave me the video of Bob abusing Amy, I am having nightmares. And one night I couldn't sleep and I came across Amy journals and I started reading them. At first they were really innocent and I even read to John and Valerie, but then I reach when she was nine years old and she was lost and she saw all those things and she use to live in the streets and so on."_ I said crying

"_I know Ricky, it hard and I can't believe it either." _

"_I miss her so much, I get so angry every time I think about how this life took her from me and reading all this things doesn't help me. And john and Valerie had notice that I am angry and I am trying. I am really trying because I know I have to survive this for my kids, but I don't know how too. I don't know how I am going to live the rest of my life without her. I swear if it wasn't because of those kids I would have joined her."_ I said crying hysterical now.

"_Please don't say that, don't give up, and never said you want to take your life ok. I can't even imagine how much it hurt but she wouldn't like you to give up in life. If Amy could hear you now, she would climb out her grave and slap you. So don't ever let me hear you said that again. I know you guys went through a lot so young and it not fair. But Ricky you need to learn how to move on, for your safety and your kids. You could get sick and those kids need you now more then ever. Look even after all Amy went through she was still a happy person. She lives her life and wants more. Learn from that, just held on to the good memories you have of her. You would survive this I promise and you would see that in time it would hurt less" _

"_I am scare that I would not make it, that I will be a bad father. That something might happen to my kids because I was too angry to realize that it ok to let go. I am scare to live my life and feel like I let her down, like I forgot about her. I can't let go of her, I can't." _

"_I know what you mean. You don't have to let her go by moving on. You just acknowledging what happen and learning how to live with it. You would never let her down because you doing all she wants you to do is loves those kids. So trust me no matter where she at, she watching over you guys."_

"_Thank you, I really need it to hear that"_ I said wiping the tears out my face

We continue talking for two more hours. He told me to continue reading her journals and after I read it them to take a deep breath and let it go. What happened in the past should stay in the past and theirs is no reason to dwell on it. After I left I went to the cemetery to say hi to Amy. I spend another hour talking to her and crying. When I was ready I pass by my parent's house to pick up John and Valerie.

It being two weeks and everyday I continue reading to John and Valerie about Amy. I am not as angry as I was a couple of weeks ago. But it still hurt not to see her, hug her or kiss her. Anyway the more nice things we read about her the more calm we all get.

**Amy Journal **

Today is July 24 and it the first day at band camp. After we settle in, my roommate and I went down to the lake where everyone was hanging out. While we were grabbing drinks, I felt someone staring at me. I look around to see who it was, when I came eye to eye with this gorgeous guy. I couldn't move. We just stared at each other for like it felt like a lifetime. It was like we were the only one in this world. I just wanted to grab him and hug him and never let go. His heart was calling me and I knew that I was safe with him. I know he is my soul mate and we were destined to be together now and forever. Then somebody bump into me and when I look back he was gone.

**End of Journal**

"_I remember the day. Actually today is July 24 guys. What a coincided that today is the day that I met your mother, the day I knew we were destined to be together"_ I said laughing and looking at John and Valerie smirking at me.

**Flashback**

I just saw the most beautiful angel I ever seeing. Is like she drop out of heaven. I couldn't stop staring at her. My heart was aching for her and I knew I love her already. If it is the last thing I do in this world is protect her and make her happy. She my soul mate and I know we are destined to be together now and forever. Then someone bump into her and I took the opportunity to get closer to her, my body move itself toward her.

"_Hi beautiful"_ I said and she turn around surprise and blush

"_Hi and you don't look bad yourself"_ she said flirty and I blush

"_This is going to sound weird but I feel like I know you" _

"_It kind of weird, but the feeling is mutual. It like we were destined to meet"_

"_That exactly how I feel. That they is an energy bigger than us pushing us together and all I want to do is grab you in my arms and protect you and make you happy"_ I said surprising myself on how open I was with her.

"_Is like we are soul mate"_ she said kind of shyly

"_Yes we are" _

"_Do you think is true, because who talks like this and we haven't even introduced ourselves"_

"_I am Ricky Underwood and I don't know if it is true or not, all I know is that my heart is calling you" _

"_I am Amy Weathers and my heart is calling for you too. And don't worried we could figure this out together"_ she said laughing and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

"_You right let just enjoy ourselves here and get to know each other" _

"_Hey this could be the start of something big"_ she said and I grab her hand and we walk away talking about our lives.

**End of Flashback**

"_Oh guys, the day was amazing. I never felt that way before until I saw her. Funny, how she also felt the same way too. For the first time, I knew that I didn't want sex from her. I wanted her for the rest of my life."_ I said and then Valerie and John started to laugh.

"_Why are you guys laughing at daddy? I know it crazy and if someone hears our story they won't believe that we love each other before we met. But don't worried one day you guys would find your soul mate and you would understand what I am talking about"_ I said and I kiss them goodnight and I went to sleep thinking about my Amy.

Today is August 04 and it was the first night that I made love to her.

**Flashback**

I just had finish telling Amy all the things I went through in my life and how I use to sleep around. After everything I told her she still kiss me. I knew that she wasn't judging me because we had similar past, but I though she would push me away because of all the girls I slept with and I had a girlfriend back home. But she didn't, she kissed me and from there it let to a more passionate kiss. We kept kissing and then she took my shirt off.

"_Amy we don't have to do this_" surprising myself when I said that. I am not going to lie I was scare. I knew I love her but I had never being with someone that I love and I was self conscious about it.

"_Ricky we go home tomorrow and I might not see you for the rest of my life. You think I would let this opportunity pass. I want to make love to you tonight; you don't know what tomorrow might bring"_

I kiss her more passionately and laid her in my bed. I took her shirt and her bra off. I started kissing her neck to her chest, to her breast and down her stomach to her belly button, to her jeans. When I reach her jeans I took them off and then I took off her panties. When I reach her feet with her underwear I started to kiss her feet going up her leg and her thighs. She kept staring at me with those beautiful hazel eyes with so much love and I went up to her mouth and kiss her more passionately. I then took my pants and my underwear off and she stared at me up and down with so much lust. I went to kiss her again all I wanted to do was taste her. I want all of her. She kept moaning every time I kiss her and ran my finger through her body. Then I enter her nicely and slowly. I didn't want to hurt her, she jump a little but then pull me closer to her and moan in my ear and stuck her finger nails in my back. That night every pain, hurt and sadness we ever felt was erase. It was just the two of us and no one was going to change that. I made love to her for the first time in my life and I knew that this was the beginning of something big, just like she said when we first met.

**End of Flashback **

Oh Amy I miss you so much. I can't believe you are gone. It only being two in half months and I am crying myself to sleep every night. It was just yesterday that you were in my arms. But I have to be strong and live without you for the sake of our kids. I love you so much and when the time is right I know in my heart that we will be together because our love goes beyond this life. I fell asleep and kept dreaming about Amy.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ashley POV**

It the end of summer and we go back to school in a week. I haven't seeing the rest of my friends since Ruben got us in the community services thing. And I haven't seeing Ricky all summer either. Everything I know about him and the kids is when I heard my parents talking about them. My parents talk a little more to me, especially after I got jump and slap around during one of the community services. I was bruise for a couple of weeks and I couldn't stop thinking that it was karma getting back at me for what I did to my sister. And every night I would cry because I know that was only one of the things that she being through. Anyway I walk in to Ruben office because he wanted to talk to me.

"_Hi Ruben" _

"_Hi Ashley, go in the room and sit" _

"_Ok"_ I walk in and I saw Adrian, Ben, Grace, Jack, Madison and Lauren sitting there already

"_What are you guys doing here_" I said

"_Ruben said he needs to talk to us"_ Ben said

"_Hey Ashley, have you seeing Ricky?"_ Adrian ask

"_No and you guys" _

"_No"_ they all said simultaneously and then Ruben walks in.

"_Ok, so you already know that this summer you guys did community service to learn about the cruelness of the world and especially to teach you guys a lesson about what you guys did to Amy and Ricky. I know you guys got some scares but trust me that nothing compares to what they went through, but they were not as lucky as you guys to have someone there to protect you. And to finish this community services I would like to leave you with this video."_ Ruben said and walks away

At first it was ok and then we saw how Bob treated Amy and all the things she went through just in a few months. We all started crying, I did not want to continue watching but I owe her. I can't believe she went through all this because of me. What kind of person I am, I hurt her so much and she was being abuse and just needed it a friend. The video finish and Ruben walk in.

"_It hurt right, just imagined getting all that since you was nine years old. And that not even half of the thing she went through in life or what Ricky had gone through. But it got better when she met Ricky and then you guys try your hardest to ruin that for them. And now we can't give back their happiness."_ Ruben said

"_We sorry, we really are how we can make it up to Ricky"_ Grace said

"_Honestly the only thing you guys could do it learn from your mistake and pray that one day he would forgive you guys and also pray that her kids would forgive you guys too."_ Ruben said and we that we all walk away and when home.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ricky POV**

Today is the first day of school. I am starting my senior year and I should be happy because it would be my last year and it should be fun. But all I want to do is get it over with. If is not because I want my high school diploma, I wouldn't go. And I could be home school but I been home for 3 months already and I need to keep myself around people so I won't go crazy for the sake of my kids. So it 6:30 am and I got up and got ready. Then I got John and Valerie bags ready because today was their first day at day care. They already 3 months and they are able to stay there while I go to school and work. I got John ready first because he usually up first _"just likes his daddy right_" and I laugh. But Valerie is like her mommy, she doesn't like getting up in the morning. After we got ready we drove to the day care. At the day care I couldn't see myself letting them go. I even had tears in my eyes, I couldn't let go. Then Anne walks in with Robbie.

"_Hi Ricky, John and Valerie"_

"_Hi Anne and Robbie"_

"_You can't let them go, don't you"_ Anne said laughing

"_Yeah, it hard how do you do it_" I said nervous

"_It gets better trust me"_

"_I hope so because I feel like they taking part of my life from me"_

"_You always going to have the feeling, even when they get older"_

"_Oh whoa" _

"_I watch them"_ Robbie said with the cutes smile

"_Thank you Robbie, I know they would be ok now"_ I said laughing and putting John and Valerie down and kissing then in they forehead. After that Anne and I walk out.

"_Hey Ricky if you working today I could pick them up and bring them back to the apartment like that you don't have to rush from work" _

"_I am and thank you that would be great"_ I said and she hugs me and got in her car.

Then I drove to school. For the first time I didn't want to go. I was afraid to face everyone. I was alone and I didn't have Amy with me this year. I walk in and everyone was staring at me. They always stared at me, especially the girls, but this time is like they felt sorry for me and some even look ashamed and guilty. When I look at them straight in they eyes they would turn away. They felt guilty and they didn't have the nerve to come up to me and talk to me. To tell you that no one touch Amy locker, it like they waiting for me to have a nervous breakdown. But I am not going to do that. I am doing my best to survive this and get out of here as fast as I can. I walk straight to Mrs. Kaitlin O'Malley office, the guide counselor to request a change to Amy locker.

"_Good morning Mrs. Kaitlin"_

"_Good morning Ricky, how you holding up and how the kids"_

"_They find; they at day care with Sam. He getting really big"_

"_I know he growing fast right, every day he look like his father. Anyway how can I help you?"_

"_Well I would like to change my locker to Amy locker"_

"_I could make the possible. And how you coping with Amy death"_

"_I miss her everyday, and John and Valerie remind me of her so much. I am not going to lied my heart is broken in pieces but I have to be strong for my kids. You know how it is"_

"_Yeah I know being a single parent is hard. Ricky listen I know is against the rule but if you ever need anything outside school don't hesitate to ask. Our kids go to the same day care and we single parents too, the least we could do it help each other out. I like you and I really like Amy so I would be here for you guys"_ she said with tears in her eyes

"_I know and you always being nice to us, and we like you too. Thank you, I would keep that in mind"_ and with that I walk away.

**Kaitlin POV**

I like Amy and Ricky. They are two very special kids and I remember meeting Amy and though to my self this girl would have a great future. And then I heard all the rumors they were spreading about her and things they were doing to her. But every time I ask her she would deny it. And when things happen to her I was never around to catch them. And then the day I saw Amy on the ground hurt and Ricky crying and yelling for help. I took my phone out and call the ambulance right away. I was not going to let anything happen to the girl. And now she dead just like my husband. I know really well how Ricky is feeling. He try his best to hide it because he trying to be strong, but the pain it eating him alive. But I know he is going to get through this for his kids, himself and most of all for her, Amy.

**Adrian POV**

I was at my locker when I saw Ricky come in. I haven't seeing him since the funeral. He had the same look on him since Amy die. The light of his eyes are gone. And I feel so bad for him. I know he is hurting and it all because of me. After all the community service, I understand them more. What they gone through and how they became the way. But after all that Amy was a really nice girl. That girl was strong and it really sad I couldn't see it. And to think that I judge her so much and I am in her same situation.

"_Hi Adrian, are you alright"_

"_Hi Ashley, I am fine and you"_

"_You are lying, what wrong"_

"_Ok, I am in a situation, but I am scare"_

"_What happened, don't scare me"_

"_Karma that what happen"_

"_What you mean karma"_

"_Karma is a bitch and everything we did to Amy is coming back to hunt us"_ I said with tears in my eyes

"_You right about that, I got jump and slap around this summer and it hurt a lot. I could imagine how Amy felt"_ she said with tears in her eyes too

"_So what happen to you?"_

"_I am 3 month pregnant"_

"_OMG who is the father"_

"_Well the father is Ben"_ I said looking down and ashamed

"_It ok, I am not mad. I never really love him I only love one and we lost him"_

"_You right about the part, we did lose him and we really didn't know how to love him"_

"_Anyway so you keeping it"_

"_Yes I am"_

"_And what Ben thinks"_

"_At first he didn't want to, but now he good with everything"_

"_Congratulation to you guys then"_ and she hug me. The bell ran and we went to class.

**Ben POV**

It was lunch time and I went to find Adrian. She was sitting with Grace, Ashley, and Jack.

"_Hey guys how you guys doing"_ I said

"_We good, and you"_ Grace said

"_I am fine" _

"_Hey Ben congratulation man"_ Jack said

"_Thank you" _

"_Yeah you going to be a dad"_ Ashley said

"_Are you happy"_ Grace said

"_I am, I want to make sure our baby is protect it and I don't want him or her go through what Amy or Ricky went through" _

"_I know what you mean"_ Ashley said

"_Hey you have all us to protect the baby we won't make the same mistake we did with Amy and Ricky"_ Grace said

"_Thank you"_ Adrian and I said in unison

We continue talking all through lunch and I was in my own though because I couldn't stop thinking of all the things that Amy and Ricky went through. Especially all the thing I did to them. I just hope that god won't punish us by taking our baby. It is already hard enough that I didn't want the baby first. To my defense it wasn't because having a baby so young would ruin my life, but because of what happen to me during the summer while we were doing the community services.

**Flashback**

I was walking home from one of the community service and I had to cross this park, when two guys stop me.

"_Hey rich guy, how you doing"_ I didn't answer and kept walking

"_Don't ignored us"_ and they ran up to me

"_You looking really sharp with your nice clothes, what are you doing around here"_ and I try to move and walk away. One of them grabs me and pushes me to the wall. I try my best to fight them off, but they stronger than me and I couldn't take them. Then one of them told me to take my clothes off. My mind was going through every direction. I didn't know what to do. I did what they told me thinking that they just want my clothes and leave me alone, but then one of them try touching me in places that no one should be touching you. And I push them off and started screaming. _"Yeah scream that I how I like them"_ one of them said and I started to cry and scream harder. Thank god someone heard me and came to help me and the two guys ran away. I couldn't stop crying, I was almost rape and I couldn't do anything to stop it. And the hold time it was happening I couldn't stop thinking about Amy and Ricky. First for what I did to Amy and try to force her to have sex with me even when she was pregnant and Ricky because he was sexually abuse and he was actually to young to fight his father. The police came and they call my father and Ruben and I couldn't stop crying, I was so scare, I never being so scare in my entire life and all I wanted to do was crawled in my father bed and have him hug me and protect me forever. That night Adrian came up and stay with me and I promise to myself and her that I was going to be there for our child.

**End of Flashback**

"_Ben snapped out of it, the bell ran"_ Ashley said

"_Oh sorry"_

"_What where you thinking man"_ Jack said

"_Nothing"_ I said and grab Adrian hand

"_You were thinking about the day, right"_ Adrian whisper to me

"_Yeah"_ that all I said and we went to class


	40. Chapter 40

**Ricky POV**

It being four months now and everything feel so different. John and Valerie are seven months old and they getting so big. The more the days pass the more Valerie reminds me of Amy. It being really hard with them and school and work but we have manage to do our best. They young but they help daddy. My parents help out, so are the Juergens, the Bowman, Ruben, Dr. Field, Mr. Boykewich and even Mrs. O'Malley. They being great, sometimes I feel that they just help out because they feel guilty for what their children did to us. But I know that not true. Anyway I see them around school and I still get angry, but I am trying my best to forgive them. I talk to Dr. Field once a week and I also started writing in journals just like Amy to see if it helps me released my anger towards them. Anyway today is December 24th, Christmas eve and we went to my parents' house to have dinner. Lexie, Mark and Michael had they foster parents bring them to the house because they want to meet the babies. When they heard about Amy they couldn't stop crying. They felt guilty because they promise to protect her. But I explain to them that Amy is in a better place and one day we would all be together again. We had a great dinner and the night I stood at my parents' house with John and Valerie. When everyone was asleep I went to the cemetery to talk to Amy. I would do this every week with John and Valerie, but when I had the chance I would go by myself.

"_Hi baby, how you doing today, I hope you doing great. We miss you a lot here. John and Valerie are getting so big and sometimes they cry just because they miss you. I miss you too. I swear if it wasn't for those kids I would have joined you. Baby I finish reading all your journals and I still can't believe that after all the things you have gone through you were still the innocent girl I met. You an angel, no wonder god want you back in heaven. You know what funny that everyone that hurt you has gone through similar things you went through. Everyone is talking about Madison and Lauren and no one is their friend._

_Well Jack is in love with some girl that sleep around with whoever and I heard he caught and STD. And everyone found out about Grace sleeping with me and her own Christian friend turn against her. Ashley got jump and she had some bad bruises. I know she is your sister but that nothing compare to what you went through. And last but not least Adrian and Ben are having a baby. Even though I have a feeling something more is going on with Ben, I just can't put my finger on it. Anyway talk about karma. It really hit them hard. They try talking to me but honestly I can't. They took you from me and I don't know how I could ever forgive them. I go to Dr. Field once a week and I also started writing in journals like you did and it being working a little bit. But I don't see myself forgiving them no time soon. If I forgive them is like I am letting you go and accepting what happen and I can't to do that. I don't have the strength to let you go just yet. I love you so much and I will always love you in this life or the next. So my angel, watch over us because we really need some guidance, at least me."_ I said crying and walking away.

It Christmas day and Dr. Field, Ruben, the Bowman, the Juergens, Mr. Boykewich and Mrs. O'Malley stop by my parent house to bring John and Valerie presents. We all exchange presents and then we ate. It was a great day. Winter break came and Mr. Boykewich said that I didn't have to work and to spend it with my kids. That week we went to the park and the mall, I also took Robbie and Sam with me. It was hard, having to take care of four kids but we met up with my friend and she helped me. The new year came and we spend it at my parents again and I got new outfit for John and Valerie and also got them those new years hat because Amy love them and I know if she was here she would have bought them for them. We end the week at home, John and Valerie asleep and I was uploading and printing all the pictures we took for the holidays and putting them in our family albums and also in John and Valerie first year album.


	41. Chapter 41

**Adrian POV**

It a new year and I am about 8 ½ months pregnant. Ben being great especially after what he went through this summer. We scare but we are trying to do our best for this baby. I try getting close to Ricky but I am afraid that he would flip out and my baby would get hurt. Deep down I know he wouldn't do anything to me but we took the person he love away from him and I know he hate us for that. And for the first time I know how Amy felt when we would attack her. She was scare but she didn't show it, she was scares for her kids and her life. Anyway I was walking up the stairs when some kids came running and one bump into me and I fell backwards. All I did was screamed and hold my stomach and close my eyes and waited for the impact. But then I felt someone catch me. By now everyone was looking and when I open my eyes I couldn't believe who caught me.

"_Are you ok"_

"_Ricky"_ that all I could said and started to cry

"_Watch were the hell you guys are going"_ he yell

"_Ricky you didn't have too. Why you caught me"_ I said crying harder as he put me down at the bottom of the stairs and I sat down.

"_Adrian you are pregnant, do you really think I would not catch you. You think I would have let anything happen to you or the baby"_

"_But I am the reason Amy is dead"_

"_Yeah you didn't catch her, but I don't wish that on anybody, not even my worst enemy" _

"_What happen, are you ok"_ Ashley said

"_She will be ok, but should go to the nurse to make sure"_ Ricky said

"_Adrian I heard what happen, are you ok, is the baby ok"_ Ben said running up to us and Grace and Jack following behind.

"_I am fine because of Ricky"_ I said still crying

"_Thank you Ricky, I am really sorry and I know you didn't had to, but thank you again"_ Ben said in tears

"_Just take care of them"_ Ricky said and walks away.

Everyone watch him walk away and started to clap. Everyone knows that he lost Amy and how he lost her and for him to step up like that knowing the pain that he going through was really honorable. And people were proud at him and ashamed on themselves for not being there for them when they really need them. Ricky didn't wish harm on anybody and he was still there when other weren't there for him and Amy.

"_Ben he caught me, I though for sure it was over like it was Amy, but he caught me"_ I said crying a little bit harder now.

"_We really mess up. Now I know how he felt every time we would do something to her. When I heard something happened to you my heart drop. I was so scared." _Ben said

"_Yeah I know what you mean, I have a better understanding of Amy now and I have a hold new level of respect for her. I hope our little girl grow up to be like her strong, and brave"_ I said

It being two weeks since Ricky caught me. We still don't talk but at least he look and nod, to make sure I am alright. Then out of nowhere I started getting contraction and we rush to the hospital. A few hours later I delivered a healthy baby girl 5 pounds 7 ounces. She beautiful, she has my smile and my lips and she has Ben hair and eyes. We named her Mercy Boykewich.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ricky POV**

It being four weeks since I help Adrian and everyone was proud of me. Hell I was proud of myself. I always though that I want them to suffer more than Amy did but I know now that is wrong, plus I don't wish that on anybody. Amy would not forgive me and I would not forgive myself if something would have happen to her or the baby. I haven't forgiven them but I am making progress just like Dr. Field said. I feel good about it too. I did something good and I didn't let hatred consumed me like it did them.

Today is Valentine day and I decide to cook a nice meal for John, Valerie and me. After dinner we went to visit Amy. About two hours later we went back to the apartment and we started playing and then I got them ready for bed. I went to bed and I couldn't stop thinking about last year Valentine. It was the first time we move in here, and I also got my emancipation papers, and the day I proposed to her and she said yes. That was a great night. I felt asleep holding Amy engagement ring that Mr. Boykewich return to me after she pass away. I carried the ring with me in the same chain I carried the key to her heart.

It March now and everything being great, I do the same thing everyday, honestly if it wasn't because of my kids I would have gone bored long time ago. Today is Robbie birthday and the Juergens through a party for him in their backyard. At first I didn't want to go but I couldn't do it to them and my kids. We walk to the house and the place was set up really nice. There was balloons everywhere and candies, a piñata, a big cake in shape of a car and a lot of food. Everyone I knew was there. But I kept my distance and I stay with the adults and we were talking about our children and the future. After the party we went home. Anyway I was walking up to the apartment with John and Valerie when I notice this letter on the floor. I pay no mind to eat and continue on my daily routine. After John and Valerie where down I remember about the letter, I went and sat on the couch and open it.

**Dear Ricky**

I know that you don't know me and you must be confuse in why I am writing to you. I want to tell you something, but before I do I want to tell you why I did what I had to do. Well when I was young about your age I got a girl pregnant. She had a baby boy but because she couldn't take care of him, she gave him up for adoption. I track my son down and I became his friend. He never knew I was his real father and I didn't want to interrupt his family, he had a mom and a dad and they seem happy. One day I notice he was bruise and I ask him but he said he felt in school. I try my best to advice him and tell him that he could trust me or trust his teacher with anything. When he decides to tell his teacher about it, he didn't believe him and call his father and told him what my boy said. The day when he got home his father beat him to death. So I did what any good father would do to protect his child and I kill him and the teacher. And I didn't kill the teacher because he didn't believe him. I kill him because the teacher grew up with the father and he knew he was saying the truth but he couldn't let his long time friend go to jail. And even if it was too late, at least I know that he can't hurt anybody anymore. So with this I let you know that everyone in here knows your story and your girl Amy story and it break my heart that she went through all that. She was a nice girl. Anyway everyone was sick about what Bob did and he was getting beat up on a daily basis. But one day he said that he was granted parole again and the first thing that he was going to do is come after you and yours kids to teach you guys a lesson. And because I am already in here for a lifetime, I did what any great father would do and I kill Bob, and I enjoy it too. Yes Ricky Bob is dead and you won't have to look back thinking if one day he would come after you. Anyway don't feel obligated to write back to me or feel sorry for me. I was glad to do it. I couldn't help my son in time, but at least I get to help you guys. Plus I made a promise long time ago and I was just keeping my word. Take care and love those kids like today is you last because you never know what tomorrow may bring.

**Sincerely **

**Stanley Mason **

I was stunned, I froze I couldn't believe it was real. But for some reason I felt like they was something more to this guy. And his name was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. And the way he talk about Amy, is like he knew her. I was pulled out my dazed when somebody knocks on the other.

"_Who is it?"_

"_Ricky it me Ruben"_

"_Oh hi Ruben comes in"_

"_Hi, I want to tell you something"_

"_It about Bob right"_

"_Yeah how you know" _

"_I received a letter from some guy name Stanley Mason and he told me what he did" _

"_It true, Bob is dead and he killed him"_ Ruben said with a smile on his face

"_God I don't wish anything bad on anybody, but I do thank you"_ I said with tears in my eyes

"_I know what you mean but honestly he deserved it, so don't feel bad"_

"_I am not, I am just relieved"_

"_I also inform your biological mother considering they still married"_

"_How she doing"_

"_She good, she said hi and she sorry and she trying her best to get her life together"_

"_That good I guess"_

"_Yes, she almost out you know that" _

"_I know"_

"_Maybe you guys could started again"_

"_Yeah maybe, anyway Ruben can you tell me something about this Stanley guy"_

"_What you mean"_

"_I understand the reason he did it, but I feel theirs more to it plus how did he even know our story"_

"_Well he in there for a couple of murder. He not a bad guy but he was a contract killer for a very important mob guy. He never gave up his boss so they got him like a king in jail. And his boss no better not to cross him either." _

"_Thank you"_ I said remembering something that I couldn't believe

"_You welcome and goodnight I have to go, I promise I would baby-sit for Adrian and Ben tonight"_ he said smiling from ear to ear

"_You look happy with your grand daughter, and I know she beautiful"_

"_Thank you and she is"_ and he walk out

After Ruben left I decide that I was going to write back to Stanley, especially after what I just found out.

**To: Stanley Mason**

First I want to say hi and thank you for what you did for my family. Also that I am sorry for what happen to your son and I could imagine the feeling of no protecting your child or your love one. Anyway for some reason I got the impression that you know more than you said you do, at least when it comes to Amy. I started thinking when could you guys have met and then it came to me. She never mentioned your name but she did write down your initials in her books. You guys met when she was nine years old. We don't have to go in details because you and I know what we were talking about. It was nice of you to helps her out. But what I am curios about is how you know what happen to her after that and how you really kept your promise. You promise her that if anybody hurt her that you will kill them. Honestly I am glad you kept your promise but also it scare me a little bit because I have a feeling that you kept a close eye on her and you keeping a close eye on my kids and I don't want to get involve in the world. I don't like feeling like they are watching me. So please be honest and write to me soon.

**Thank you,**

**Ricky **

After I finish I went to sleep and pray that everything will be ok. Plus I was happy Bob was gone.


	43. Chapter 43

**Ricky POV**

It now April, one more month for my babies to turn one, I am so happy they almost walking too. They don't talk yet but I can't wait until they start. I woke up this morning with a bad feeling. It was almost the same bad feeling that I felt when I lost Amy. I try to shake it off and just told myself I was paranoid because it was almost a year since Amy death. I got ready and then I got John and Valerie ready and we drove to the day care. When I went to drop them I didn't want to let them go. The feeling was worst than the first time I drop them. I was so scared to leave them, I don't know why. After like 15 minutes I let them go. I went to school and I try to concentrate in anything else but it wasn't working. I was sitting in class when Mrs. O'Malley came up to the class and asks to speak to Adrian and me. We got up and when outside and there I saw Ben too.

"_What wrong Kaitlin"_ I said

"_Yeah, what wrong, I am getting scare"_ Adrian said

"_There is a fire at the day care_" She said and started to cry and so did Adrian and Ben look lost and scared.

"_Let go"_ I yell and run toward my car and they follow me.

"_I drive"_ Kaitlin said crying

"_No I drive, plus you can't right now_" I said and they all got in my car

**Ashley POV**

The bell ran, and I was walking to my locker and I heard someone said that theirs is a fire at the day care and that Ricky, Adrian, Ben and Mrs. O'Malley left to go over there. I pick up my phone right away and try calling my parents to make sure Robbie was ok. They didn't answer. Then Grace came with Jack, Madison and Lauren and asks me if I heard what happen and I told them yes and that I wanted to go make sure everyone was alright. Jack said that he would drive and we all follow him. When we arrive to the day care, there were so many people outside and the building was full of smoke. We notice my parents holding Robbie, Ben and Adrian with Mercy and Mrs. O'Malley with Sam. But then we notice Ricky and they were no signs of John and Valerie. We got closer and we all held hand waiting to see if the fire man would come out with them. A few minutes later

"_That the last person, the building is empty"_ a fireman said walking out the building

"_What"_ Ricky scream and move closer to the man

"_Son, what wrong"_ a police officer said

"_My children they still in there" _Ricky said

"_Son, like I said the building is empty we check every room"_

"_It can't be, where are my kids"_ Ricky said crying

"_Where the person in charge of the day care, we need a head count" _the police officer said

"_Everyone is counter for expect for John and Valerie Underwood"_ the director said looking at Ricky

"_Honestly the fire look like it was a distraction"_ The captain of the fire department said

"_This was stage they wanted to kidnap those kids, you have a picture of them so we could put an Amber alert on them" _The police officer said and Ricky took out his wallet and hang in a picture of both of them.

"_Officer what should we do"_ George said with tears in his eyes

"_You guys need to go home just in case they try to contact you guys. Son do you know who might to this?"_ The police officer said

"_No"_ Ricky said and fell to his knees crying. I went up to him and I hug him. I couldn't stand seeing him like that. The harder I hug him the harder he cries.


	44. Chapter 44

**Ricky POV**

I knew something was going to happen. I should have followed my instinct and just skip school and go somewhere with my kids. I can't believe this is happening. First I lose Amy and now someone take my children. God do you really hate me the much. I know I have hurt some people but I don't think I deserved to feel this much pain. They were the only one holding me together and now I don't even have them. What I did to deserved this life. Please answer me, I am tired that everyone live they life better than I do. Plus my kids didn't hurt anybody they not even one years old and this is happening to them. Thank god Amy is dead and this is the only time I would ever wish that because like that she doesn't have to feel this awful pain of someone taking our kids away. After a while we all went to my apartment, I check to see if they left a note but nothing. I left everyone in the living room and I went to they room and hug my kids blanket and started to cry.

**Margaret POV**

I can't believe this is happening to my son. He already lost the love of his life and now someone take his children. He never being such a bad kid to deserved all this. Plus there are worst people out there and they don't get tested like this. Sometimes they don't even pay for their crimes.

"_Who could have taken those kids_" Shakur said

"_How about Bob"_ George said

"_No Bob is dead"_ I said

"_How you know" _Anne said

"_Someone killed him in jail"_ Ruben said

"_Oh"_ George said

"_How about his biological mom"_ Leo said

"_No she in jail still"_ Ruben said

"_So who could have taken those kids and I hope we find them soon" _Mr. Bowman said

"_Yeah is getting late and I don't know how Ricky could stand all this"_ Kathleen said

"_Someone should stay here with him"_ Dr. Field said

"_Yeah we staying here"_ I said

"_And so are we"_ Anne said

"_Yeah we not going anywhere, so Ashley you could stay here or go home with Robbie"_ George said

"_I stay with you guys, plus we don't know if they targeting Ricky or Amy and they might know about us"_ Ashley said

"_That true, they both have a bad past_" George said

We continue talking and trying to figure out who could have taken the kids but we came out short. After a while everyone left home and the rest us stay at Ricky apartment. Anne, Ashley, Robbie and I slept in Ricky room, while George and Shakur were in the living room and Ricky didn't came out the nursery the entire time, so we just let him be.


	45. Chapter 45

**Grace POV**

The next day after we left Ricky apartment our parents said that we have to go to school because there is nothing we could do but wait. The police being searching all night and they also search old foster homes of Amy and Ricky, but everyone was clean. All morning I kept thinking what can we do to help Ricky find his children? Then something hit me and I decide that I was going to share with everyone at lunch time.

"_Hey everyone can you gather around and listen up. I know everyone here heard about what happen at the day care but worst about what going on with Ricky children. I have an idea to try and help him find his children. I hope you guys would join me because it the right thing to do, plus we owe it to him after all we had put him through. He doesn't deserve all this suffering and all you guys know that."_

"_What your plan"_ Adrian said

"_Ok, today is Friday and we have a week off school because of Easter week. I was thinking that we should meet a few hours in the up coming days and go around town putting flyers with the kids faces and also some are leaving town this week and you could take some and see if anyone seen them in other towns."_

"_That a great idea Grace, count me in"_ Adrian said

"_Yeah we could even give a reward if someone heard or hear anything about them_" Jack said

"_Don't worry about the reward I would give money to whoever has information about those kids"_ Ben said

"_Thank you everyone, and if you want we could meet here in school ground and go from there"_ I said and everyone agree and we continue talking all through lunch about how we were going to help Ricky. A lot of people came out with good idea.

"_Hey Grace I have an idea, I have a friend that work on a radio station, I could ask him we could go in the air and tell everyone about what going on and how they could reach us in case they know anything."_ Madison said

"_That sound great Madison"_ I said let do that, just let me know when.

**Zoe POV**

I was at lunch and I heard what happen at the day care and what happen to Ricky children. My heart drop when I heard someone had taken them. Who could be so evil to take such innocent gorgeous children? I want to go over there but knowing Ricky he would want his space so I decide to wait to after school the next day. At school Grace was talking to everyone about how to help him find his kids. And it was great ideas, I was proud that they were doing something to help after all the things they put him through. Anyway after school I went to his apartment, I was going to use my key but I decide to knock just in case someone else was with him.

"_Hi, Zoe how you doing, come in"_ Shakur said

"_Hi Mr. Shakur, how you guys holding up" _

"_We trying to be strong for Ricky, but this waiting is killing us"_ Shakur said

"_I could imagine, how he doing" _

"_Not good he hasn't left the nursery"_ he said

"_Oh"_ and then I see Margaret coming out with two other adults and Ashley and Robbie

"_Hey Zoe this George, Anne, and Ashley Amy family_" Margaret said giving me a hug

"_Hi Margaret, hi Robbie and nice to meet you guys, I am sorry about Amy, she was a nice girl and she really love Ricky and the baby."_

"_You met her"_ Anne said

"_Yeah she was my friend and she was there for me when nobody was, actually both of them. And I am really sorry how things turn out, that one person that definitely didn't deserve the life she got"_ I said and Anne started to cry, George had tears in his eyes and Ashley kept staring at me like I did something to her.

"_You right she did not deserved the life"_ George said

"_I am sorry I didn't mean to offended anyone" _

"_You didn't, is the true plus I am glad you where her friend, and Ricky friend too. He needs them more that ever now"_ Anne said

"_I know that why I am here, nice to meet you guys but if you don't mind I am going to go check on him. And hopefully the police find John and Valerie soon" _

"_Bye"_ Robbie said and came and gave me a hug

"_Robbie you know her"_ Ashley said kind of angry

"_Yes"_ he said

"_Yeah we know each other; I help Ricky with the children, especially when we go to the mall, if I don't he goes crazy with all four children"_

"_I always wonder how he did it"_ George said kind of laughing

"_Yeah I go with him but don't tell him I don't want him to know I told his secret"_ and we all started laughing except Ashley which I notice and kept thinking why is she so mad at me.

"_I heard you already"_ Ricky said stunning everyone how he just joined in.

"_Sorry"_ I said

"_It ok, it the truth"_ and I walk up to him and gave him a hug

"_Ricky how u holding up"_ Margaret ask

"_Not good, but I can't stand here I need to try and find them"_ Ricky said walking to the door. Everyone open they mouth to said something but they knew they won't be able to stop him.

"_I go with him, I make sure he is ok"_ I said following him and we walk out.

We search everywhere for them. Ricky didn't said much, he didn't want to talk and I understood that, I was just there for him and making sure that he keeps it together because if he didn't find those kids soon he would lose it. I drove him back to his apartment and I wanted to stay with him but I knew he wanted to be alone so I gave him a big hug and kiss him on the cheek and told him everything was going to be alright.

**Ashley POV**

Since when Ricky and Zoe started sleeping together again and how can she know my niece and nephew and I don't even know them. Yesterday was the first day in a long time that I was able to get close to him and comfort him and now she come along and ruined everything. What the hell I am saying his children a missing and I am jealous I swear there is something wrong with me. I don't know why I get like this when other girls are around him. But I will deal with that another day. I decide to call Adrian and find out what happen today at school.

"_Hi Adrian, how you doing, how the family" _

"_Hi Ashley, everyone is fine and how Ricky" _

"_Well he is a mess and he went out today to try and find the kids" _

"_I could imagine how he feeling, having children change you"_

"_So how was school today, everyone was gossiping"_

"_Actually no everyone was really helpful and Grace came up with a plan to help Ricky and everyone is supporting it" _

"_For real, what is it"_

She told me everything that happened and how everyone is going to help out and I told her to include me in because all I want is those kids to be safe.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ricky POV**

It being a week since my children being kidnapped and I don't know what to do anymore. I have gone out everyday to look for my kids but it like they vanish out of nowhere. The police have no leads and they already check Amy and mine past to see if anyone could have taken them, but nothing came close to anyone knowing them. At this point I am afraid to go anywhere or let anyone in because I am afraid they going to tell me that my children are dead and this place is the last place I had all three of them. I already lost Amy and everyone seem to think that my children are dead too, but I am the only one that don't want to hear it so I being lock in the apartment so no one could ruined the last hope I have. I still don't understand how any person could abuse a child because the pain I feel for my children would never let me raised my hand on my children or anybody. Please God let them be ok and bring them to me because if they really are dead I would join them. There is nothing in this world holding me then.


	47. Chapter 47

**Adrian POV**

We have tried everything, the town, the police, my father and everyone that cares about Ricky and those children. It being really hard seeing him like that and now the police is saying that it a possible chance that they are dead and no one would be able to find them. No one wants to believe it but everyday it seem like the most logical explanation, but Ricky don't want to hear it and as long as he still have hope, we all do too.

Today is Easter Sunday and once a month I meet with the first love of my life to catch up with our lives. We were best friend growing up and then we got involve but he left because he got sick with cancer. He survive and call me and at first I was to angry to bother with him plus I was madly in love with Ricky and I was afraid to be hurt again. But then I realize I was wrong and when I went after him it was too late he had started a family and I was too with Ben. But we decide to be friend anyway and meet to catch up with everything even though we couldn't be together anymore. Now I really understand how Amy and Ricky felt about each other. Antonio and I are not that intense and we don't have that intense passion as Ricky and Amy had. But what I feel for him is different then what I feel for Ben.

Antonio and I were sitting in the park watching our children and talking when out of nowhere we hear this kids crying. Automatically we went on parent mode and look around to see who was crying. When we realize is not our children, we look at the lady that was holding two children. Something about the little girl threw me off. This little girl looks exactly like Amy. WAIT.

"_Antonio grab our children and call the police tell them that theirs a children kidnapper here"_ I said and he look at me weird while I got up and walk to the lady.

"_Hi how you doing, are you ok, you want some help"_ I said

"_I am fine, they just hungry"_ the lady said

"_Oh, ok it must be hard with two, I have one and she a handful"_

"_Yeah it is I didn't know being a single parent was the hard"_ the lady said

"_Yeah I know what you mean, I am Pamela and you are"_ I figure to change my name because it might not be a coincidence that she took Ricky kids plus she might know me by name.

"_I am Karlee and this is Melissa and Richard"_ Karlee said

"_Oh, nice to meet you, let me help you they can stop crying"_

"_How about you leave us alone"_ She yells and every parent in the park started walking toward us while she put them in the stroller

"_No"_ while I step in her face in between her and the children

"_No who the hell you think you are, get away from us"_ she yell

"_Those are not your kids"_ I yell back at her

"_Oh you have no proof"_ she yells and I went on my bag and took one of the flyers with John and Valerie picture on it. I showed it to everyone and she panic and try to run and Antonio caught her and right there the police came. I turn around and bend down in front of the stroller.

"_It ok John and Valerie you guys are safe now"_ and they stop crying they even started giggling and it was so cute because it remind me of Ricky and Amy smile.

Everyone in the town was heart broken when they heard the story about Ricky and they decide to send Ricky a note and some money to take care the kids. I try to tell them money was not an issue but they wanted to do it and I felt bad telling them no. The ambulance came and checks on the babies to make sure that they were in good health and I contacted my father to tell him what happen and to let the police here know that I was driving the kids back. I didn't want Ricky driving two hours to see them. I wanted to get a head start and surprise him. The police agree and after Antonio and I fed all the children we said our goodbyes and we got in the car and drove home. The police have taken the car seat out of Karlee car and other things that she had for them and gave them to me. The entire ride home I couldn't stop looking in the back mirror. I was happy I found them and I was happy that god gave me the opportunity to give them back to Ricky when I had taken the other love of his life and I was happy they were alive and safe. I told my father to get everyone to the school where they were hosting the Easter scavenger hunt and to try to get Ricky there so we could surprise him. The word got spread like wild fire. When I arrive to the school everyone was there, the people from school, day care, even the police and fire department. They felt hopeless because they couldn't find the children. My father and Ben had met me outside to help me carry them in because I also had Mercy with me. Everyone started clapping but I didn't see Ricky.

"_Where is Ricky?"_ I ask

"_Nobody have being able to get him out the apartment"_ Margaret said walking up to me and taking Valerie while Anne took John from my father

"_No one"_ I said surprise

"_Trust us we all try"_ George said

"_But it would be so cute if he come here and we put them in the giant egg and when he walks in he would find them"_ I said with tears in my eyes

"_I know but how we get him out"_ Kathleen said

"_I get him out"_ Zoe said

"_You, how"_ I said

"_Get them ready I will be back with him in 15 minutes"_ Zoe said and walks away.

Since when are Ricky and Zoe sleeping again and how the hell she was going to get him out here. Even the police try and he still didn't come out. Something is going on and I have to find out.


	48. Chapter 48

**Zoe POV **

I left the school got in my car and drove to Ricky apartment. I knock door but he didn't answer. So I use the key that they gave me long time ago and open the door.

"_Ricky is me Zoe"_ and I found him in the nursery crying I got down to him and hug him

"_What are you doing here"_ he said cleaning his face

"_Ricky you trust me right, and you no that I only one the best for you, right"_ he nod _"Do me a favor then, go clean yourself up and come with me to the school"_

"_No, Zoe anything but that" _

"_Ricky if you don't do it for me, then do it for the love you have for Amy and your children. Please, you won't regret this"_

"_Ok give me a few minutes"_ I waited in the living room while he got ready and I call Margaret telling her that we were on our way.

When we arrive to the school and we walk outside to the patio were we eat lunch, everyone was staring at us. People had huge smiles on they faces, it was weird that Ricky didn't even notice that everyone was happy.

**Ricky POV**

I walk in with Zoe to the school and everyone was looking at us. I notice people from the day care where there, even the police and fire department were there. All I kept thinking is that please they don't give me bad news because I don't know how I was going to handle it in front of this entire people.

"_What going on"_ I said and Adrian walk up to me

"_Ricky this year you are the winner of the scavenger hunt and you need to go inside the giant egg to claim your prize."_ She said with a smile in her face

"_I am in no mood to play around"_ I said annoyed

"_Ricky just do it"_ Zoe said and gave me a look. I look at her back and walk to the damn giant egg. When I got in my heart drop, I fell to my knees and started to cry.

"_John, Valerie how you guys doing, I miss you guys so much, I love you_" I said while crying and kissing them and hugging them. I stood there for over 5 minutes before I walk out and face everyone.

When I walk out everyone was clapping and was happy for me. Some even cry, mostly the female and parents that know the feeling about having a child.

"_How, When, Where?"_ I said crying and holding my kids

"_Adrian found them in another town"_ Ruben said

"_OMG thank you Adrian, I don't know how would I ever repaid you"_ I said giving her a hug after Anne and my mother grab the kids for me

"_Please you don't have to do that. Is the least I could do after what I put you through? Plus I know if the situation was reverse you or Amy would not hesitated to get in any danger to save my child."_ Adrian said crying

"_Thank you and I want too know everything with details" _

We all went to sit down and Adrian started talking and telling me what happen and how Karlee took them.

"_Ricky do you know Karlee?"_ Ruben ask

"_Yeah I do she crazy"_ I said angry

"_Why you said that son"_ my mother said

"_Well we met about two years ago. I just had an argument with Adrian and I was just looking for a good time but something about her was off and I back down" _

"_What you mean"_ Ruben said

"_She was really into me but she kept pushing me to have sex with me without a condom and I didn't want to. And when I would ask her why she got a look in her face like she was planning something"_

**Flashback **

"_Come on Ricky I want you. I don't want to use a condom"_ Karlee said

"_Why not, I am not sleeping with you without one" _

"_I just want all of you"_

"_No I don't really know you plus I can't have a kid at 16 years old"_ and she look surprise when I said kid

"_Kid"_ she said nervous

"_Wait that what you want a kid? You are older then me by 10 years why would you want to have my kid"_ I said surprise

"_Because you are cute and your kids would be cute"_ she said and tries to kiss me

"_No I can't and I won't"_ I said walking away

"_I am sorry Ricky, you don't understand" _

"_So make me understand" _

"_I was pregnant and after I gave birth my baby die and no one could explain to me why and I just one another one. I feel so lonely"_

"_I am really sorry for your lost but I can't be the guy for you"_ I said and walk away

**End of Flashback **

"_Ricky"_ Shakur said

"_Yeah" _

"_She older than you, what she wanted_" George said

"_Yeah she ten years older than me and she wanted a baby by me but when I said no and walk away she yell that one day I was going to regret it. But I didn't pay no mind to her and look her crazy ass kidnapped my kids." _

"_Not only she going to jail for kidnapping but also for sexual harassment of a child" _Ruben said

"_She told the police that she wanted to be they mother because you never gave them one and that she was coming to get them back someday and when she said that I slap her so hard a cross her face I know she going to have my hand print for a week"_ Adrian said angry

"_Who the hell she thinks she is, she not coming near my kids, plus nobody could replace their mother"_ I said angry

"_You could said that again"_ George said

"_Hey Ricky this is from my friend Antonio and some parents from the town that I found the children. They were sad when they heard what happen to you and they wanted to help out"_ Adrian said handing me an enveloped. I open it and it had money over $100 dollars and a note.

"_They shouldn't have"_

"_I told them money wasn't an issue but they felt bad"_ Adrian said. I grab the note and read it aloud

"_To Ricky, we heard what happen to you and your family, and we are really sorry that you have to go through all that. Also we didn't know that they were not her children. She had moved here like a week ago and she said she was a single mother and she had no family. Some of the parents would see her and try to help her and we would play with the kids. All we could say is that we are sorry and that during the painful week that you had to go through your children didn't suffer, so far as we know she took care of them. And we send some money so you could buy them something from us. Thank you the resident of Eagle town." _

"_That nice of them"_ Anne said

"_Yeah, I would write them back it has an address" _I said and put the note in my pocket and the money.

After a while the parents walk to another table to talk and they took our children with them and it was only Grace, Adrian, Ashley, Ben, Jack, Madison, Lauren, Zoe and me talking. It was actually the first time that we were all together talking again. We were talking about everything and anything. At one point I zone out and started thinking about my kids and the entire thing they must had gone through with the psycho. Thank god they so young they won't remember this so they won't be traumatized when they get older. How could she do this and to said she would have them back. I know I should trust in the law but I am scare. I am scare that one day she would come out and try to grab them again. How do I live with this fear and act like I am ok. Then I felt someone grab my hand and I snap out of it.

"_Are you alright, we being calling you"_ Jack said

"_How did you know?"_ I ask looking in her eyes

_**Again thank you everyone for the reviews. I love reading them. Anyway i know you want me to bring Amy back. And i might or not. lol. just hang in there trust me. Anyway please reviews and i glad people are still reading.** _


	49. Chapter 49

**Zoe POV**

I notice how Ricky was zone out and he looks scare. I know he was thinking about everything that was going on and everything that could still happen to his kids. Everyone kept calling him and staring at him but he didn't answer and that when I grab his hand and he ask me how did I know.

"_Amy told me once, that night we met"_ I said

**Flashback **

"_Hey Zoe, what are you doing here so late"_ I heard someone said to me and then I turn around

"_Oh Ricky"_ and I started crying and they look confuse

"_Zoe talks to me, did someone hurt you"_ Ricky said and I couldn't speak

"_Listen, maybe you don't want to talk to Ricky or the both of us, but we are going to stay here in to you calm down and we know you alright"_ Amy said and gave me a hug. I kept crying in her shoulder and few minutes later I calm down.

"_He was right about you." _

"_And what that_" Amy said

"_You are really nice person, you here taking care me when I know you know that we use to sleep together" _

"_Thank you and that the past, but are you ok"_

"_I think I am pregnant and I don't know who the father is and my parents keep fighting everyday and I can't stand being in my house"_ I said

"_Ok one issues at a time, let get a pregnancies test first and then we deal with your parents"_ Amy said

"_Ok" _

"_Ricky please go and get a pregnancies test and don't forget my ice cream"_ Amy said with a smile in her face

But Ricky didn't move and I was looking at both of them confuse. Then I see her grab his hand and he snap out of it and she repeated everything again and he walks away.

"_What just happened?"_ I ask

"_When he hear things about parents fighting he can't help to remember his childhood and he feel scare toward himself and the other person. He won't tell you but I know him and I know that you can't just push it, you just have to let him know that it going to be alright."_

"_But you didn't tell him it was going to be alright" _

"_No but just by grabbing his hand he knows that I am here for him whenever he ready to talk about it. You know how he is he doesn't like showing emotion" _

"_You right about the part"_

**End of Flashback**

"_Thank you"_ Ricky said and whisper in my ear to come to his house. He got up and said goodbye to everyone and when he went to grab the kids I got up and did the same.

"_What the hell is going on with you and Ricky"_ Ashley said

"_What is your damn problem, we just friend. And I can't believe that you still in back of your sister fiancé"_ I said angry

"_That none of your business"_ Ashley said

"_And my friendship with him and his kids are none of you guys business_" I said

"_Are you sleeping with him?"_ Adrian ask

"_Like I said none of your business"_ I said and walk away toward Ricky and I carried Valerie for him and he grabs my hand and we walk out the school.

**Ashley POV**

"_What the hell, why is Zoe so close to Ricky all of sudden"_

"_I know right"_ Adrian said

"_Girls, they might just be friend"_ Grace said

"_Oh please since when Ricky is friend with girls he slept with_" I said

"_Yeah and beside me he only had sex once or twice with the same girl and he kept it moving"_ Adrian said

"_He don't like he kept it moving with Zoe, it look more than that"_ Jack said

"_I know it those, that why it so weird because I could see him not walking away from Amy but Zoe."_ Adrian said

"_Zoe is just the bed buddy type" _I said

"_Why the hell you two care, it not like he ever going to be with you guys"_ Ben said angry

"_Yeah, for once let him go. He made it clear he doesn't want to be with either of you. And if Zoe is making him happy let him be, he deserved it"_ Grace said

"_I don't know if I can. I just want him so bad, I want to be the girl of his dreams and I know he could love me as much as I love him"_ I said with tears in my eyes

"_And I will always love him, I am sorry Ben but it the truth. I care about him a lot even if we cheated on each other, he was my boyfriend for two years"_ Adrian said

"_You guys are sick, especially you Ashley. I understand Adrian because she dated him for a while, but you, he is the father of your niece and nephew and he was going to marry your sister so he is actually your brother in law and you still after him."_ Lauren said

"_Whatever at the end of the day time would tell" _I said and walk away


	50. Chapter 50

**Ricky POV**

We get to my apartment and I settle John and Valerie in their room. They look so tired, and they look like they had lost a little weight too. After they felt asleep I stood in the door watching them sleep. My tears started coming down, I was so happy, scare, relive about everything that had happen. I was glad they were here and I was going to make the best of it. But I still didn't want to walk away from their room. I was afraid to let them go even though I knew they were safe now. Then Zoe walks up to me and holds my hand.

"_They alright Ricky, nobody is going to take them away from you anymore" _

"_I know but I can't help myself, I am scare"_

"_I know you are but just have faith that everything is going to be alright"_

"_Look what having faith let me too. Losing Amy"_ I said angry and closing the door and walking to my room

"_Don't said that, yes you lost Amy, but without faith you would have never met her or have this beautiful children" _

"_You right, I know I am just angry because I wish she was here right now" _

"_I know you do, I see it in your face"_ she said while giving me a hug. Then I did something I have not done since Amy die and I never imagine I could do it again. I grab her and kiss her. She kisses me back and while we kiss my tears started coming out again.

"_I am sorry"_

"_Don't be Ricky; I understand why you did it" _

"_I miss her so much and I needed to feel something. I need to make sure that I was alive and not living a nightmare. I don't know how I am going to do it Zoe. How I am going to live the rest of my life without her"_

"_It would get better and you never know, you might find someone in the long run" _

"_I could never be with nobody else after being with Amy" _

"_I know you told me"_

"_When"_

"_After you came back from band camp and I saw you in the park that night sitting alone"_

"_Oh yeah"_

**Flashback **

"_Hi Ricky, what are you doing here by yourself"_

"_Hi Zoe, I am just thinking"_

"_You still thinking about how you want better for your life but everything here is making you feel trap" _

"_Yeah that and what happen in Band Camp"_

"_How was Band Camp?"_

"_Zoe it was great, I met my soul mate, she beautiful just like an angel send down from heaven, and her name is Amy"_

"_Whoa Ricky I never seeing you like this, what happen"_

"_We had a great time but we had to go ours separated ways"_

"_I am sorry about that, I hope someday you guys meet again, and I could tell, you really love her"_

"_I do, I love her before I met her and then I met her and she the nicest person I ever met in this world, I wish you could meet her" _

"_So after you experience all that it must be hard coming back here to the same thing. Are you going to continue to be the old cheating Ricky or you going to be the better person you want to be?" _

"_That the thing Zoe, I told you before I left I wanted to escaped and then Amy happen and we can't be together, but now that I am back I still don't want to be with anybody but her. I don't even want to sleep with other girls. The girl really change me and I don't know what to do"_

"_So you telling me that you don't want to sleep with anyone anymore. Wait you haven't slept with no one since you got back, what about Adrian?"_

"_No I haven't slept with anyone or want to sleep with anyone since I got back. And Adrian I being avoiding sleeping with her making excuses, plus you and I know that she sleeping with other people"_

"_Yeah I know she slept with my boyfriend that why I slept with you"_

"_I being to busy for her to notice that I change"_

"_You right about that, you change and I am really proud of you, I hope one day I get to meet this Amy"_ she said laughing and we walk home

**End of Flashback**

"_Even if I do find someone in the long run, the person could never replace Amy in my heart. She all that I had ever wanted and everything I needed to survive until she gave me those kids and now they my life"_ I said crying

"_I know Ricky"_ and she hug me while we lay down in the bed and I continue crying.

**Zoe POV**

I hug Ricky why he kept crying for Amy and his kids and all the pain he felt this entire week of not having them. My heart was breaking for him. I'm been with Ricky and Amy long enough to know that what they had was real and that Amy was perfect for him.

"_Ricky all you have to do it takes it one day at a time and with the help of your family and friends you would get through this."_

"_Thank you for been here"_

"_Anytime, that what friend are for, plus you and Amy been there for me when I needed it"_

**Flashback **

I was pacing back and forth nervous because I was waiting for the result of the pregnancies test I just took.

"_Zoe, no matter what it said, you going to be alright"_ Amy said

"_How do you know, at least you have Ricky that why you not scare to have this baby. But I don't even know who the father is. You know it could be Ricky baby"_ I said angry

"_Even with all that, life goes on and you would see that you was freaking out for no reason" _

"_So you don't care if it Ricky"_ I yell at her

"_If it was his, I wouldn't care anyway because I know he would be there for you the same way he been there for my baby. But we both know is not Ricky baby, he won't cheat on me"_ she said very calmly

"_I am sorry I am just freaking out. And you right I know Ricky could never cheat on you"_

"_It ok"_

"_You are really nice and really positive person. Even after a stressful situation you manage to turn it to a positive." _

"_Thank you"_ and I went to check the test. When I saw it I started crying. I couldn't stop and Amy came to hug me

"_It ..Negative, and thank you Amy for been here with me" _

"_Anytime Zoe, If you ever need a friend I would be here for you"_ she said while we walk out to meet Ricky

"_It negative Ricky"_ I said laughing

"_I am happy for you"_ he said

"_At least that one less worried, I still have to deal with my parents fighting and I can't stand being at home sometimes"_ I said with tears in my eyes

"_Listen if it ok with Ricky, you could stay with us on those days that can't handle it anymore and you have nowhere to go"_ Amy said

"_I s no problem with me"_ Ricky said

"_Thank you but I don't want to imposed or want you guys to feel sorry for me" _

"_First of all you not imposing, with want you to stay with us it better then staying in the street, secondly we don't feel sorry for you. Ricky and I have our shared of being hurt and living on the street so we don't wish that on anybody."_ Amy said sternly surprising me a little with the attitude I didn't know she had it in her

"_Whoa is it the hormone or do you really have an attitude" _I said with a smile on my face

"_It could be both, I just need to make sure you understand me, and I do want the best for you"_ She said

"_I am sorry if I offended you" _

"_You didn't I just need you to understand that it not safe out there" _

"_Ricky you really have a keeper there, she nice but she knows how to be firm when she had to and that what some of us need. You would be a great mom you know that" _

"_I know"_ Ricky said with a smile on his face

"_Thank you. But honestly Zoe when you feel comfortable you should sit with your parents and talk to them how you feel and how they affecting you. They might surprise you." _

"_Thank you, you guys are really good friends, too bad people can't see that"_ I said and that was the beginning of our friendship, at least with Amy because I was Ricky friend already.

**End of Flashback**

And then he felt asleep and I watch him sleep and for the first time I saw him sleep with no worries, something that he hasn't done in a while. After that I felt asleep and hope that everything was going to get better for him.


	51. Chapter 51

**Ricky POV**

The next morning I woke up and saw Zoe sleeping next to me. I was happy she was here, and that she was my friend. I did sleep with her before I left to band camp but after we slept together we started talking and she was easy to talk to. Better than Adrian or any other girl I being with, expect Amy. Anyway with Zoe it wasn't just sex, I like the person she is and the person I know she could be. Yeah she had a reputation too, but at the end of the day she was nice and that what remind me of Amy last night, the genuine side of her. I got up so I won't wake her up and went to John and Valerie room. They were up already and giggling and talking to each other, only they know about what.

"_Good morning John, Valerie, why you guys up so early"_ they look at me and smile

I started getting their clothes ready to give them a bath and get them ready for the day. Zoe woke up and she started helping me. After we got them ready we play a little bit before I walk away to make breakfast. While I was walking to the kitchen someone knock on my door.

"_What are you guys doing here so early?" _

"_You know that we don't have school because is a teacher work day and I am babysitting Robbie and Sam and they wanted to know if you want to hang out today, go to the beach or the park because is nice outside"_ Ashley said holding Robbie and Sam

"_Sure come in"_ I said and then notice the rest of them

"_So Ben, Mercy my cousin Max and I tag alone with Ashley too if you don't mind"_ Adrian said

"_No just come in"_ and when I said that I saw more people walking up the stairs.

"_Us too"_ Grace yelled

"_Everyone just comes in, let talk in here"_ I said

So Ashley, Ben, Adrian and her cousin Max, Grace, Jack, Lauren, and Madison are all standing in my living room looking lost and scare.

"_Look guys I am not going to bite, just relax"_ I said laughing out how nervous they were

"_We know"_ Grace said

"_So where you guys want to go the park or the beach"_ Ashley said and they all said the beach and I stood quiet

"_How about you Ricky"_ Adrian said

"_Honestly I rather go to the park" _

"_Why is that, it a nice day and the kids would love playing in the sand"_ Madison said

"_Look I promise Amy when we met that I was going to take her to the beach one day because she never being there, and then that happen, and I don't want to take my children to the beach for the first time with you guys, no offense"_ I said with my eyes getting all watery

"_Oh Ricky we understand and we sorry"_ Lauren said

"_It ok" _

"_Then the park it is"_ Ben said

"_But guys is early, we haven't even had breakfast" _

"_Us either but we were to excited with finding John and Valerie and no school that we just wanted to come see you"_ Grace said really happy

"_Talking about John and Valerie, I can't thank you guys enough for what you guys did for me this week. Especially you Adrian for bring my kids back to me. I always though I could never forgive you guys but after this week I change my mind. You guys really prove to me and everyone that you guys change." _

"_No Ricky thank you for forgiving us and for letting us be a part of your life now after all we put you through by not being the friends that you need it"_ Adrian said and she hug me.

"_To a new start"_ I said

"_Yeah"_ they all said

"_Ok how about I take Robbie and Sam to play with John and Valerie and Ben you could set Mercy in Valerie crib and then I go change and we could make some breakfast, because I am starving and I know they are too."_ I said grabbing Robbie and Sam hand

"_Ricky where those kids get all their energy from so early in the morning, what have you being feeding them_" Zoe said walking to the living room but stop all of sudden when she saw the crow and they all stop talking too and face her.


	52. Chapter 52

**Zoe POV**

I was playing with John and Valerie while Ricky went to make breakfast. After like 10 minutes John and Valerie had pulled my hair, slap me and elbow me more than 10 times. I went to check on Ricky while they play and when I walk into the living room I stop all of sudden because I couldn't believe that everyone was there. I just thought to myself that this was going to get really interesting especially that I was wearing one of Ricky shirt and nothing else.

"_I know they have so much energy, especially in the morning"_ Ricky said breaking the silence and smiling at me

"_What going on"_ I said pointing at them

"_Oh nothing they came to invited us to the park"_ Ricky said

"_We came to invite you and the kids to the park"_ Ashley said angry

"_Is this going to be a problem"_ Ricky said

"_No it not Ricky don't worried, I handle this_" I said and Ricky walk away with the kids.

"_What the hell Zoe, what are you doing here"_ Ashley said

"_Again none of your business, I am tired of this" _I said

"_Are you sleeping with him, he would never love you the way he loves Amy_" Ashley said

"_The same way he would never love you guys"_ I said pointing at her and Adrian

"_Whatever Zoe, something is going on because Ricky it just not friends with girl_" Adrian said

"_There you go again judging, you really don't know him. Ricky is capable of being friend with a girl and nothing is going on with us." _I said angry

"_Ladies come down, we just got Ricky back as friend and I know you guys don't want to ruined that"_ Ben said

"_No"_ they all said simultaneously

"_Look I am going to tell you guys about Ricky and I and after that, you guys decide if it still worth fighting over it" _

"_Why all of sudden you want to tell us"_ Ashley said

"_I am doing it for him because he is my friend and he need to be happy and stop stressing out about stupid shit like this. Plus he needs friend right now because he missed Amy so much he feels like he going to go crazy" _

"_Ok, start"_ Adrian said

"_When I first slept with Ricky was to get back at you for sleeping with my boyfriend. He knew it was revenge on you but we end up liking it and we continue doing it. But everything change before band camp, we were more friends than bed buddies, to tell you that sometimes we would meet just to talk. And then he went to band camp and he met Amy the love of his life and he was devastated because they couldn't be together and even after all that we still didn't sleep together again. One night I met Amy and she was exactly what Ricky said. She was beautiful, smart, nice and most of all in love with Ricky, she even knew that I slept with Ricky and still she didn't judge me, she help me. They were there for me when I really needed them. I even stay here with them sometimes. But you guys never took the time to understand him and to be there for him, that why he would never be yours Adrian or yours Ashley. He belongs to Amy and always will. Amy stole his heart just by being there for him and understanding him. She the most beautiful and loving woman he had ever met. She was passionate about life and he admired that trait of hers. She cured him of his skirt-chasing ways forever. And now he trying his best to live without her and have faith just like she did. So you see what they had nobody here would ever have or know. And honestly Adrian if you think you know him, the way you said you do, then you know that I am telling the truth. You know that Ricky deserved and is better then all of us here. And you know that even with his bed buddies Ricky was a friend too because he care about people even though he didn't show it"_ I said and Adrian had tears in her eyes.

"_I know you right Zoe, and I know you guys are just friend. I was scare to let my feelings show so I cheat it. I knew deep down that Ricky was a good person and he wanted more but I was selfish. I didn't want to let him go and let him find what he always being looking for, which is somebody to love him. And when I saw him with Amy I knew he found it. I knew it was real between them and that why I was so jealous of her. I wanted to be the person for him but I never knew how, I just went along for the ride thinking it was the best way to get to him. But now seeing him with you it reminds me of what he had with her and that scare me. The fact that he could be fallen for you and then something happen to you or you leave him, it would break his heart and I know he won't be able to handle it. That why I flip out every time I see you guys together. I just get over protective of him because I know that he being through so much and I don't want anybody to hurt him again like I did. I don't want him to feel the pain again. I care about him a lot and I wish the best for him. I just never got the chance to really tell him or be there for him as the friend he needed it, but I am not making the same mistake twice. This time I would be here for him. How about I make you a deal, if you willing to forgive me, we could all have a fresh start and you never know we could all grow old together"_ Adrian said crying

"_Deal and I forgive you"_ I said and I hug her

"_Thank you Adrian, that means a lot and thank you Zoe for being there for me. Amy always said you girls were more alike than you guys try to admit. She said that you guys were hot, beautiful, passionate girls, little intense but nice girls that deep down are just scare to open up to someone."_ Ricky said

"_She said that"_ we both said in unison

"_Yes she did, she saw the best in you guys, in all of you. Anyway I am starving and I know my kids are starving too. How about we make some breakfast"_ Ricky said and everyone walk up to the kitchen and then Ricky hug me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I told him that I was going to change.

**Ashley POV **

At first I was excited that Ricky allowed all of us to stay and also forgave us. But then I see Zoe coming out in Ricky shirt and obviously she spend the night and all of sudden I got really angry. Then she started explaining her relationship with Ricky and then Adrian said the truth about how she really felt toward him. And the hold time I was quiet thinking to myself what the hell I am doing. I realize that they right, we never love him. I think I was just infatuated with him and I confused it with love. I think I just wanted him to love me because he kept pushing me away and denying me. I think the chase draw me to him more than anything else. I always known in my heart that he was not the guy for me and I knew it was wrong because he was my sister fiancé, actually he is my brother in law not matter what. It was like a challenge to me, I wanted to be the girl that change him, that I could walk down the hallway in school with my trophy and everyone would said that the girl that change Ricky, the player but I was so wrong. I was just like those other girls that I criticize so much. I kept throwing myself to him. But Zoe really open my eyes because if I continue in the path I would had made a fool of myself and I think nobody would ever forgive me.


	53. Chapter 53

**_First i want to thank all the readers. I know you guys want Amy back and honestly she is coming back. But i am not the type to just jump into it. I like explaining the details and i just wish you guys would just enjoy it. Everything can just go from 0 to 10 in a heartbeat. Anyway a few more chapters and you guys would see Amy. It was going to be a surprise but apparently people take it to the heart that she not back. Anyway thank you again and hope to see reviews._  
><strong>

**Ricky POV**

While the children play in the room, everyone was helping with breakfast and some were helping with lunch for the picnic. After everyone ate and the children were fed and change we all got in ours cars and drove to the park. We arrived at the park and we set up everything in a nice area close to the playground.

"_Hey guys this is my friend Jesse, I hope you guys don't mind that I invited him"_ Jack said

"_NO we don't"_ Lauren said all happily and we all laugh and then we all introduce ourselves.

"_Hey, I invited a friend too. I met him this week, he really nice, his name is Jimmy"_ Grace said

"_That no problem, we like new people"_ Lauren said looking at Jesse and again we all laugh.

"_Guys this Jimmy, this is the group Jimmy"_ Grace said

"_Hi guys, how you doing I heard so much about you guys and this must Valerie and John"_ Jimmy said

"_Yes that them"_ Grace said

"_Thank God they ok and they back where they belong"_ Jimmy said

"_Thank you that means a lot"_ I said

"_Jimmy is you married?"_ Jack ask

"_No"_ Jimmy said

"_Then why do you have a wedding ring on?"_ Madison ask

"_Well is a promised ring"_ Jimmy said and we were all surprise

"_So you saying you still a virgin"_ Jack said

"_Jack"_ all the girls said in unison. While Jesse, Max, Ben and I laugh on how they scream at him

"_Yes I am a virgin and I am not ashamed of it"_ Jimmy said

"_You don't have to be, theirs is nothing wrong with waiting for the right person"_ I said

"_Yeah it a choice and I feel like you making a good one"_ Adrian said

"_Sometimes I wish I could just waited maybe things would have being better, not dealing with all the head aches and complication that sex brings"_ Zoe said

"_Thank you"_ Jimmy said

"_How about we talk about something else"_ Grace said. We all agree and continue talking about stupid random things.

I walk to the sand box to take Robbie, Sam, John and Valerie to play. When I heard someone call my name.

"_Ricky"_ I turn around and I was surprise to see who it was

"_Toby, what are you doing here?"_ I ask

"_I am here to stay, I am staying with Margaret and Shakur again"_ he said

"_What happen, you got in trouble?"_

"_Not really, you know how it is in foster homes, the only good one I had was Margaret and Shakur, they don't abuse the children"_ He said with tears on his eyes

"_I get it; we don't need to talk about it. I am glad you back, I miss you. Hey let me introduce you to my kids"_ I said and pointed to John and Valerie

"_Kids, how old are you?"_ he ask smiling

"_I am 18 and yes kids, they are twins"_ I said smiling. _"This Valerie and John Underwood, they would be a year old in a month. John, Valerie this is your uncle Toby" _I said while he carried them and they giggle in his arms.

"_Hi John and Valerie, I am your uncle Toby and I would be the best uncle, I promise."_ He said giving them a kiss and a hug while they laugh and giggle

"_They like you" _

"_I know I am their uncle, they are amazing, and I bet they got they good looks from their mother, especially Valerie"_ He said and punch me lightly in the arm

"_Whatever they look like me too, but you right they got everything from their mother"_ I said trying to hide the sadness on my face.

"_I was just joking, what happen?"_ he ask

"_She passed away during childbirth" _

"_I a sorry Ricky I didn't know"_

"_It ok, how about I catch you up another day, let me just introduce you to some friends" _

"_Ok Ricky" _

"_Hey guys this is Toby my foster brother"_ I said and then introduce everyone by name

"_Hi beautiful"_ Toby said holding out his hand to Ashley, and she got all red and shy

"_Hi"_ she manage to said and we all laugh

"_It is me all everyone seem to get along really well"_ Adrian said

"_Yeah, I know what you mean"_ I said and we all laugh again

It being two hours and we play with the kids, we ate and we continue talking and joking around. We even play games ourselves. After a short while I walk up to the kids and sat with them while they play. I started looking at everyone and I realize that everyone had somebody with them except me. It was Ben, Adrian and they daughter Mercy. Then we had Zoe and Max, Adrian cousin, which those two look like they can't wait to sleep with each other. In another corner we have Jack and Madison and two feet away from them we had Lauren and Jesse. Sitting next to a tree was Grace with Jimmy, which they relationship is so funny because Grace use to be the one with the promised ring and now Jimmy is the one with one, let see how long that last. Let just hope she doesn't pull a Jack and cheat on him because she can't wait to have sex. Anyway then we have my brother Toby with Ashley. Those two seem to like each other right away. Plus now that I think about it they are perfect for each other. And I am here sitting by myself with no significant other. I am happy for them because they are happy, but I am so sad that I don't have Amy.

"_I miss you Amy, you can't even imagine how much"_ I said and my tears started coming down my eyes.

"_Dadda"_ Valerie said and touch my face and she try to wipe my tears away.

"_Dadda"_ John said and did the same as Valerie in the other side of my face

"_OMG you guys just said yours first words, said it again please"_ I said laughing and hugging them

"_Dadda, Dadda"_ they kept saying it and I couldn't stop laughing and they also started to clap they hand. It was so cute.

"_Said Mamma"_ I ask them and they look at me funny

"_Ok guys I am not going to force you, but how about we go see mamma"_ I said picking them up and walking to the car

"_YEY, YEY"_ they giggle and clap again

"_Hey guys we be back"_ I told everyone

"_Are you ok, where are you going?"_ Adrian ask

"_I have to do something I'll be back"_ I said and got in the car and drove away

**Zoe POV**

"_Where he going, I hope he is ok?"_ Adrian ask

"_Yeah, he going to visit Amy"_ I said

"_He is doing what"_ Ashley said

"_He visit Amy grave every time he can, and sometimes he takes John and Valerie with him"_

"_I think we scare him"_ Grace said

"_What you mean?"_ Ben ask

"_Look around, everyone is practically in couples"_ Grace said and everyone started looking around

"_You right, Grace"_ Lauren said

"_Hey, he is not mad or scare, he just miss her, but I know he is happy for us, so he won't want us to feel bad"_ I said

"_You right, but it hard because he would never have the person he loves while we are getting everything we want"_ Ashley said

"_Zoe is right, Ricky would be fined this is more than us anyway. His children said dadda for the first time, that why he left to share the news with her."_ Toby said

"_OMG that must be amazing"_ Adrian said

"_I have it on video, while Ashley was catching me with everything we were also video taping everyone and that when we saw what happen." _Toby said

"_Can we see it?"_ Ben ask

"_Sure"_ he said and put the video for everyone. We were all happy for him and his kids. I think the girls all had tears in their eyes. I know I did. He amazing and those kids too. And even if I know he is happy for us, I know he was feeling lonely. Anyway we all continue talking and Max and I couldn't stop staring at each other. He is really cute, nice body, brown/blond hair, with dark brown eyes. All I want to do it eat him, alive. Relax Zoe take it easy, get to know him first.

"_What wrong?"_ Max ask me

"_Nothing"_

"_Hey do you want to go out on a date?" _He ask

"_Sure, here my number call me"_ I said and then we exchange numbers

"_Trust me I will_" he said and we both laugh. We continue talking and everyone did the same.

**Ricky POV**

I arrived at the cemetery with John and Valerie and we put fresh flowers on Amy grave that we bought before arriving here.

"_Hi baby, how you doing today, the kids and I came to see how you doing"_ I said and then stood quiet like I was expecting her to answer. What I was thinking. I am really going crazy.

"_Valerie, John said hi to mama"_ They wave they little hands at the stone and I laugh

"_Guys why don't you said mama, so she could hear you guys" _but all they did was giggle and clap they hands and all of suddenly they started screaming:

"_Dadda, Dadda, Dadda, Dadda"_

"_OK, I get it, no mama, just dadda"_ I said feeling kind of sad because I know they don't have a female figure with them and that why they don't said mama and maybe they never will.

"_Hey Amy don't feel bad, one day they would call you mama, ok, so don't cry upstairs because everything is going to be alright. I love you and miss you so much."_ I said and grab the kids and walk away.

I was heading back to the park but it started to rain, and then Ashley text me that everyone was going home. I reply back and then head it home too.


	54. Chapter 54

**Ricky POV**

We arrived home and I notice a letter from Stanley. I decide to put Valerie and John to bed and after I settle down I would sit and read it.

**Dear Ricky**

You are right; I did meet Amy when she was 9 years old. And I did promise that I would protect her. And I have, first I kill Bob and a few days ago, I send someone to kill Karlee. Yes Karlee is dead, for kidnapping your children, especially after what she said that she was coming back to get them. I know you scare right now, and you thinking that I am keeping tap on you, but I am not. After I left Amy at the station, I never heard or saw her. It wasn't until I heard what Bob did to you and her and one guard said her name and that when I realize that it was then same Amy I met all those years ago. And the same thing with Karlee, the guards were talking about it. Listen people talk, especially in here and they really feel bad about everything that going on outside this walls. Anyway I am sorry if I scare you, but I couldn't let you and those kids in danger. I had done a lot and I seem my share of death and more than half of those deaths are done by me. So I know that I don't wish anything bad on you guys. I promise that I won't check on you guys unless you write me back and you said is ok, but one thing I can't promise, is that as long as I live and I hear somebody hurt you or those kids, they would be dead. I really care about you guys and I really care about Amy. You guys are like my children and I would do anything to protect you.

**Thank you**

**Stanley Mason**

OMG I can't believe he said all this, and that he kills Karlee. I swear anyone that mess with us is really going to die, literally. I know is wrong and I should trust in the law to do the right thing, but I can't help feeling like a weight been lifted of my shoulders. I don't have to worry about Bob or Karlee. I decide to write back to him.

**To: Stanley Mason **

Thank you again about Karlee. I know I should not wish death on no one, but I can't help to feel like a weight has been lifted of my shoulder. My kids are my life and that week without them, I almost die. I am glad you clarify everything. Yes it scares me a little because I feel that you might be watching. But because you were honest I trust that you really want the best for us and for that I thank you so much. I just wish Amy was alive to know that you kept your promise. Anyway I don't mind you keep writing, just make sure that we don't get involved in the world. I really don't need people from your past getting revenge on you and taking out on us.

**Thank you **

**Ricky **


	55. Chapter 55

**Ricky POV**

It has been three weeks since I wrote to Stanley, everything been great these past few weeks. I been really busy at school and at work and in two days my children would turn one. I came up with a nice theme to celebrate theirs first birthday. Everyone being helping around and making sure everything goes to plan. Today was a long day. I finish all the shopping for the party and after dinner I put John and Valerie down. I decide to take a shower to relax and then watch some television. While I was watching TV someone knock on the door. When I open it, I couldn't believe who it was.

"_What are you doing here"_ I said

"_Hi honey, I am home_" She said

"_Nora, when did you get out"_ I said move so she could come in

"_No mom, what happen, I though we were getting along since you came to see me a few weeks ago"_ she while walking in.

**Flashback**

"_Hi Mom"_

"_Hi Ricky, is nice to see you, I though you wasn't going to come" _

"_Ruben told me you wanted to talk to me"_

"_Yes I did" _

"_So" _

"_Ok listen I want to apologize for not fighting hard enough for you. Also for letting Bob treated that way and for using drugs. But most of all for not being the mother you needed me to be. I do love you and every time I think about it I wish I could turn back the time_" She said crying

"_Look the past is the past and you seem much better. I don't hate you, I could never do that, but I was disappointed" _

"_I know Ricky and I am sorry. I just lost all my hope and faith and let myself get hurt but by doing that I also hurt you too." _

"_Yeah I know and I know what you mean, I don't it to other too. That why I do truly forgive you. But if after this you pull something similar again and I am done with you."_

"_Ok, deal but I promise never again"_

"_Ok"_

"_So how the babies, can I ever meet them"_

"_Sure, but not in here whenever you get out"_

"_That sounds good. By the way I heard what happen with them. All I have to said is that you won't have to worried about the bitch Karlee again"_

"_How do you know and what you mean worried, how do you know about that"_ I said confuse

"_Hey not now, I promise I would tell you everything when I get out"_

"_Don't forget, I want to know"_

"_Soon kiddo" _

"_I hope so"_

"_I love you Ricky"_

"_I love you too"_

**End of Flashback**

"_We are, mom, you just surprise me" _

"_I came straight here, I wanted to see you and the kids, plus I have no where to go"_ She said

"_Ok, come sit, you could stay here until you find somewhere to live; this apartment is too small for everyone. And the children are sleeping so you meet them tomorrow." _

"_Thank you, did I miss they birthday" _

"_No you haven't is in two days, well less then that."_ I said smiling and then I remember and got all sad

"_What wrong"_

"_It also the day I lost Amy"_ I said and my eyes got watery.

"_I am sorry honey, I can't even imagine how you feel, but at least you have them"_

"_Yeah at least I have them"_ and she gave me a puppy dog face

"_And I have you too"_ I said laughing

"_Hey you have some food, I am starving" _

"_You always hungry, you like a child you know that" _

"_Give me some credit, the food there was bad and now I am out I want to eat everything"_ she said and we both laugh

"_Come I have some left over food"_

After she ate we continue talking and catching up with everything. Also how we were going to move on and try to have a better future.

"_Hey mom, how do you know about Karlee and what happen to her?"_

"_What I am going to tell you can not leave this room"_

"_Promise, I won't tell anyone"_

"_Alright, when I was in there everyone heard what happen to the kids and how they were kidnapped. We saw in the news and we heard it on the radio, some girl name Madison and Grace talking about it. Anyway she end up in the same jail that I was and I was so angry after what she done to you and my grandchildren that one day I found her alone and I confronted her."_

"_So what happen after?"_

"_It all when like this"_

**Confrontation**

"_I went up to her and said Karlee, right"_

"_Who the hell is asking?"_ _she said_

"_I'll tell you who the hell is asking. I am Ricky mother and those kids you kidnapped are my grandkids. I told her" _

"_So, they needed it a mother, Ricky can't take care them and the bitch of their mother just left them"_ _she said_

"_First of all, Ricky is a good father and he could care for them. Second their mother didn't leave them, she pass away, you stupid bitch. And I started punching her. She hit me back, and I fell to the floor, but I got up quickly and grab her by her hair and slam her to the wall. Then I kick her. We now on the floor and I am on top of her punching her with everything I have."_

"_It don't matter how much you hit me, I be out and I would go get my kids back"_ _she yell between my punches. _

"_What make you think you would be out of here alive. I yell at her right back and punch her again." _

"_And what happen?"_ I ask her

"_You not going to kill me"_ _she said_

"_You hurt my son and grandchildren; you think I would not do anything for them. I told her"_

"_You not"_ _she yell again_

"_But I will. This inmate said and we both stop and look at her with confusion all over our faces"_

"_What, I manage to said" _

"_Nora get up, I got this"_ _the inmate said_

"_No, Clara I got this, I need to protect my family, I said" _

"_Look Nora, you almost out and you turn your life around and your family needs you. I am already doing a lifetime here. Plus a friend ask me for the favor to kill her so I was going to do it anyway"_ _Clara said_

"_What the fuck, you don't know me"_ _Karlee said_

"_It doesn't matter, you mess with those kids and you automatically signed your death sentence"_ _Clara said_

"_Who cares about those damn kids"_ _she said_

"_Trust me there is a lot of people that care, and now you going to find out what happen to people that mess with them. Clara said and took a knife and stabs her couple of times. And I stood there and watch her die." _

"_Thank you Clara, I know my son would appreciated because I know he hate looking over his shoulder waiting if they going to come back after him. Also thank whoever sends you for me. I said" _

"_It was nothing. We all did our shared of bad things, but nobody mess with innocents kids and nobody was going tolerated that. And I will tell him that you grateful. But now leave before the guard come" Clara said _

"_And that what happen"_

"_OMG mom, thank you for defending us"_

"_I told you I wont make the same mistake twice, I didn't protect you from your father, but I be damn if I didn't protect your kids from the psycho"_ she said with tears coming down her eyes.

"_Would you really have killed her?"_ I ask her

"_Honestly, yes, I was furious, that why I didn't look away while she dies, I was happy and if I had to do it again, I will"_ she said

"_You scare me sometimes, but I am glad you my mother. I would had done the same thing if I was in your position" _

"_Do that makes us bad people?"_ she ask

"_No, it makes us human, and parents"_ I said while I yawn

"_Are you tired do you want to go to sleep?" _

"_Yeah, Valerie and John took all my energy today"_ I said laughing

"_Ok honey, go to sleep and I get some sleep too, like that I will help you tomorrow with them. I can't wait to meet them." _

"_You will love them and they will love you"_

"_Goodnight honey"_

"_Goodnight mom"_ and I went to my room and felt asleep.

**Nora POV **

The next day I woke up to one of the babies crying. I went to they room and I saw John crying and pick him up. To my surprise he stops crying and started laughing.

"_Good morning John, I am your grandma Nora. I love you guys so much"_ I said and he claps his hand

"_Dadda"_

"_Oh honey you could talk, said grandma?"_ I ask him

"_Dadda, dadda"_ he kept saying and giggling

"_Dadda"_ Valerie said and Ricky walks in and picks her up

"_Good morning, Valerie, John and mom"_ Ricky said

"_Dadda, dadda"_ they both said and we started laughing

"_Good morning Ricky" _

"_Who wants breakfast?"_ Ricky ask

John, Valerie and I scream _"Yay"_

"_I swear you like a child too"_ Ricky said

"_Thank you honey for the compliment"_ I said walking to the kitchen with John

The rest of the morning we ate and got ready for the day. Then we went to Margaret and Shakur house.

"_Mom, Dad, Toby we are here"_ Ricky said

"_Hi honey, Valerie and John and"_ Margaret started but didn't finish

"_Hi Margaret"_ I said

"_Nora, that you when you get out" _

"_Last night"_

"_Oh, so where you staying"_

"_So far I am staying with Ricky"_ and she look at him

"_Yeah, she is, we spoken and it ok"_ Ricky said

"_Ok, as long as you ok with it, then it not a problem with me"_ Margaret said

"_Thank you, for taking care of my son"_ I said

"_He likes a son to us too and I will always take care of him too"_ Margaret said

"_Ok my ladies what are we going to do today. I already got everything for the kids' birthday tomorrow in the park and to day is just a relaxing day."_

"_How about we eat here and watch some movies and spend it with the family, you guys, Toby and us."_ Margaret said

"That sound great" I said

"_Yeah, just family"_ Ricky said

And we spend the day eating, talking, playing with the children and watching movies. Then in the night Ricky and I grab John and Valerie and said our goodbyes and we went home.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Sorry guys. Nursing doesnt stop on holidays. Anyway Merry Christmas to everyone and i hope you guys enjoy it._  
><strong>

**Ricky POV**

Today is John and Valerie first birthday. But it also the day I lost Amy. I am so happy for my children and I thank God for giving them to me, but I miss Amy so much, she my other half and she not here to celebrate this special day. A tear fell down my eyes just thinking of her.

"_I love you Amy and you will always be in my heart"_

Then I got up and got ready before John and Valerie woke up. Then my mother Nora woke up and also got ready. After we were both ready I got the kids ready with they new outfits while my mother made breakfast. Valerie is wearing a nice pink dress with black shoes and her hair was loose and curly. John is wearing black pants with black shoes and a nice red and white button down shirt. After breakfast we all play a little and then we got in the car and drove to the cemetery to see Amy. My mother stood in the car while we went to see her.

"_Hi baby, how you doing, we miss you"_ and I put some fresh flowers in her grave

"_Said hi to mommy guys"_ and they clap theirs hands and giggle.

"_Dadda, Dadda"_ they said

"_No said Mama"_ and they just laugh

"_It ok Amy, I don't want you to cry or feel bad, and they are still too young to remember you. They know who you are, but for some reason they don't want to say your name. Anyway baby I know is a year since you went to heaven to help god. But I miss you so much. And even after everything I am glad you gave me those two beautiful children. Today they turn one and looking back at everything I didn't think we were going to make it. So baby everyone is waiting for us already because we having a birthday party at the park for them and we can't let them down. Everyone was so nice and helping settle everything this morning. I love you and miss you and I hope you watching us from heaven."_ I said and walk away with my two kids in hand.

When we got to the part everyone was waiting for us. My parents were there with my brother Toby and Zoe. The Juergens, the Bowmans with Jack and Jesse. Dr. Field with Lauren and Madison were also there. Mr. Boykewich arrived with Ben, Mercy, Adrian, Ruben, Cindy and Max. Also Mrs. O'Malley arrived with Sam and they were also a lot of the children from the day care. The theme of the party is Mickey and Minnie Mouse. All the boys had Mickey ears that said happy birthday and all the girls had Minnie ears that also said happy birthday. There was also a big birthday cake in the shape of Mickey and Minnie. And two full piñata one of each. The balloons, the plates and everything else were about Mickey and Minnie. And last we had little souvenir bags for boys and girls with toys and little stuff that kids likes. The park looked at amazing. It was one of the best children parties anyone had been.

"_Hi guys how you doing, happy birthday to John and Valerie"_ My mother said and gave us a hug.

"_Can I get you guys' attentions please"_ I said

"_Sure Ricky what going on"_ George said

"_First I want to thank everyone on behalf of John, Valerie and I for making this day happen. It really nice set up. Second I want to thank everyone for this year in helping us, honestly I didn't think I would have made it. So thank you. Third I know that we kind of feel guilty because today is also the day that my angel when to heaven. But she won't want us to feel sad or cry. She would want us to keep on living and be happy. So today we are celebrating life not death. And last I want to introduced to everyone my biological mother Nora, she back in my life and I am glad I have her"_ I said and everyone clap and smile. Then we continue talking, eating and playing around with the kids. For a while everyone was in couple again and for a minute I got sad, but then I got happy when I notice George carrying John near the cake and John grab some cake and put it all over George face. I couldn't stop laughing, it was so funny.

"_Hey Ricky, how you holding up"_ Leo said

"_I am good, I miss Amy but I am also happy I have them" _

"_I know you are"_

"_Leo are you ok, you seem sad and stress out"_

"_Yeah, I am having this great responsibility and I don't know how I could continue like this"_

"_Is everything alright, you need any help?"_ I ask concern. He was going to said something when my mother Nora interrupts us.

"_Hey Ricky, I think we should sing happy birthday and cut the cake."_

"_Oh yeah in a minute"_

"_Hi I am Leo and you are Nora right"_ he said smiling

"_Hi Leo"_ Nora said also smiling and they kept staring in each other eyes. After like 2 minutes I had to interrupt

"_Ok let find the kids and gather everyone around"_

"_Sure"_ they both said simultaneously and I just laugh

After we sang happy birthday to John and Valerie, I help them blow out they candles and I made a wish for them. Then we took pictures with everyone, we cut the cake and everyone sat down and ate. And after the cake we open the present and also took picture with them.

**Nora POV**

After a long beautiful day people started leaving. We started cleaning up and getting all the present to the car left over food and cake.

"_Nora right"_

"_Yes and you Leo"_

"_Yes"_ he said shyly

"_So are you married?"_ I ask

"_I was but she passed away"_

"_I am sorry"_

"_And I heard you a widow" _

"_Yes I am, thank god for that"_ and we both laugh

"_Yeah, thank god for that"_ he said

"_Listen I find you really interesting and I would like to know if you would go out with me sometime"_

"_Are you sure, I just came out of jail and I use to be a drug addicted"_

"_I am sure, everyone deserved a second chance"_

"_Thank you and I be happy to go out with you"_

"_Ok, how about this Friday, I pick you up at Ricky's"_

"_Friday sound good_"


	57. Chapter 57

**Ricky POV**

It has been 3 weeks after the birthday party and it a beautiful summer day. In a few days I will be graduating and going to college. I got accept to a lot of different school all around the states. I still haven't decided where I would like to go so I decide to go ask Amy.

"_Hi baby, how you doing. We are doing great here. We miss you a lot but we making it work. Right now everything is good and everyone is happy. But I never felt so alone. I am happy with John and Valerie, but I don't have you. And I know what you're thinking I have friends and family, but it is not the same. Plus they are happy with their lives. My parents are doing great and going on vacation and also your parents are leaving for the summer too with Robbie. Ashley is staying here with my brother Toby. Zoe and Max are going strong with they relationship. Adrian and Ben decide to date and get to know each other better for Mercy. Jack and Madison broke up because he cheated with Grace who apparently couldn't wait for Jimmy to have sex. So now Jack and Grace are back together and Madison is dating some new guy name Grant. Lauren and Jesse are good too. Anyway the Bowman's are doing great and are expecting another child. Dr. Field went back with his ex wife. And last Mr. Boykewich is dating my biological mother and she even move in with him. Talking about they are just roommates. But I know better and sooner or later Ben and I would actually become brothers. So you see honey I am alone. That why I decide what to after graduation. I am going to move to New York with the kids. I can't keep leaving here. Everything reminds me of you and I need a fresh start. I feel trap here with all the memories and I just can't seem to move forward. I love you, I do, but I can't continue being sad, not for me but for the kids. I promise that you always be in my heart. And I will always love you."_ I gave a kiss to the headstone and walk away.

Today is graduating day and I am valedictorian. All of our families are there because Jack, Jesse and Adrian are also graduating. After I gave my speech, which it wasn't long because as proud as I am to have made it this year, even my entire life; the only person I really want to share this with is Amy and she dead. Anyway we all went outside to take pictures and I decide that it was the right time to tell everyone that I was leaving in a week.

"_Hey I would like to tell you guys that I decide that I would go to college in New York and the children and I are moving in a week"_

"_What"_ they all said in unison

"_No Ricky you can't leave it hard with school and two kids."_ George said

"_I know, but I made through this year and I never imagine I could" _

"_Yes, you can but it another city"_ Nora said

"_Listen guys I know and I have everything plan out, plus the school that I am going to gave me full scholarship and they also know I have two children and they also provide day care and housing arrangement. I also get work study and I get to work in the school."_

"_That sound really good honey, you sure you want to do this, you won't know anyone there"_ Margaret said

"_Honestly yes, I can't keep living here, everything remind me of her and I just feel stuck, I want to move on, plus Amy and I were going to move to New York after I graduated, so I want to continue with our plans"_

"_We understand and we would miss you, so promise that you would write and email and call every week so we can know how you guys doing"_ Anne said

"_I promise, so do I have you guys blessing because I don't want to leave and you guys would be mad at me"_

"_Yes Ricky you got our blessing"_ George said and everyone agree

"_Thank you, I see you guys later at my apartment for the gathering and mom dad I would drop John and Valerie like in an hour, we first have to visit Amy"_ everyone said their goodbyes and I walk away with my two children in hand.


	58. Chapter 58

**Leo POV **

I can't do this; I can't let Ricky leave without telling him the truth. I need to stop him even though I know he might never forgive me.

"_You ok dad"_

"_Yeah Ben I am fine, I just need to make a phone call"_

"_Ok"_

"_Hey can you please tell Nora that I would see her later I have to do something"_

"_Yeah sure dad, are you sure you alright, you look worried"_

"_I am fine Ben, excused me I have to go"_ I made my phone call and got in my car and drove to the cemetery.

"_Hi Ricky, I need to talk to you"_

"_Ok Leo, is everything alright"_

"_I don't know honestly"_ I said

"_What do you mean?"_ Ricky ask

"_Listen before you go I have to tell you something but first let drop the kids at your parents and then I want you to come with me some where" _

"_Ok Leo, let go"_

After we drop the kids at Margaret and Shakur house, Ricky follow me to the place I wanted to show him.

"_Ok we are here and first we going to talk to someone inside"_

"_Leo this is a rehabilitation Center, are you trying to tell me that my mother fell of the wagon again. But she seem fine" _

"_No Ricky is not about your mother, is about someone else"_

"_What do you mean someone else? It about Ben mother, is she still alive"_ OMG how come he doesn't see it.

"_Ricky this is not the kind of rehabilitation center, let just go in and listen to the doctor first"_

"_Ok" _

We walk and we sat in a room until Dr. Rice and Dr. Miller show up.

"_This must be Ricky, I am Dr. Rice and I specialize in psychiatric and you know Dr. Miller right"_

"_Hi, but I am missing the big picture here. Just tell me what this is about because I getting a really weird feeling that something is about to get me really upset"_

"_Ricky what we need to tell…" _But before Dr. Miller could finish Ricky interrupted him

"_This is about Amy, what about Amy?"_ he ask and everyone just stood there quiet.


	59. Chapter 59

**Ricky POV**

I was finding it strange that Leo wanted to talk to me and then when we got here, I though he was trying to tell me that my mother fell of the wagon again. Or even Ben mother for some reason. But the last thing I imagine that they would be talking about Amy. I found it kind of weird that Dr. Miller her doctor was here, but not until I put everything together that I realize that it was about her.

"_What about Amy?"_ I ask getting angry

"_Listen Ricky we were trying to protect her and you_" Leo said

"_What does that mean, what happen to Amy didn't she die at childbirth and how are you guys protecting us"_ I said yelling now because my frustration was wearing thin.

"_Ricky, Amy is alive"_ Dr. Miller said

"_What"_ and I walk toward him and Leo put his hand on my shoulder

"_Listen to him Ricky"_ Leo said

"_How can she be alive for an entire year and she didn't even look for us and no one said anything. What going on just tell me, I don't understand"_ I said screaming while tears ran down my face.

"_Ricky she lost her memories, she doesn't remember anything, apparently all does hit that she use to get in the head catch up to her. Untreated conscious could cause anyone to lose their memories"_ Dr. Rice said and I fell to my knees crying. All the times she used to get hit by Bob and everyone else. Damn baby, why didn't you listen to me about going to the hospital?


	60. Chapter 60

**Dr. Miller POV**

"_Listen Ricky remembered when I went to give you the news about the babies and then I went to go and try to save Amy life. Well when I got there she was still bleeding out. We got the blood transfusion and after a few minutes we control the bleeding, but then she crash, her body was too weak and she was also bleeding in her brain. After that I went outside to tell you. After I told you the news a nurse call me, remember that"_ I said

"_Yeah"_ he said

**Flashback **

"_Dr. Miller can you please come here"_ a nurse said

"_What Happen?"_

"_She has a pulse doctor"_

"_What, let see"_ and I check _"She does, she alive"_

"_She waking up"_ a nurse said

"_Amy can you hear me?"_ I ask

"_Who are you, what I am doing here, I don't know you and who is Amy"_ she started screaming and panicking

"_She doesn't know who she is Dr. Miller"_ a nurse said

"_She most have lost her memory for a the blow she was getting to the head"_ I said

"_She still panicking what should we do_" a nurse said

"_We need to sedate her, she needs to heal and that the best way she can heal now, I would go talk to the family" _

**End of Flashback**

"_When I went back she had a pulse, and then she woke up and she didn't know who she was. We sedate her so she could relax and help her heal better. That when I went to speak to you. But I stop when I heard her adoptive father talking about her and how he treated her. And worst how the foster system didn't do anything to protect her. But as her doctor, I made the decision not to say anything. I needed to protect my patient, especially that she was underage. If I would have reported it, there was a chance that she was going back in the system and then she wasn't going to heal properly and I wasn't going to allow that. Her life was my priority. I really am sorry and I hope you understand that I was trying to protect her and make sure that she was going to get better and that no one would hurt her"_ I said with tears in my eyes.

**Leo POV**

"_He try to tell you again but when I went to see him regarding the hospital bills, he couldn't take it anymore and he collapse crying and he told me everything that had happen"_

**Flashback **

"_Hi, Dr. Miller, I am Leo Boykewich and I would like to know who I could speak to regarding Amy hospital bills, the damages in the waiting room and the arrangement of Amy body"_ I said

"_Um"_

"_What wrong"_ and he collapse in the floor crying

"_It Amy, she alive and I want to tell Ricky, but she doesn't remember anyone, plus I am scare for her safety"_

"_What, she alive" _

"_Yes, and I don't know what to do"_ he said

"_Ok, it an emotional day, and honestly I don't think Ricky need anymore stress, it going to be enough with two babies and school and all the hate that he had build towards life"_

"_So what are you saying?"_

"_I have and idea, how about we keep it a secret and try to make her better, I would paid for her treatment and anything she needs"_

"_You know they going to hate us"_

"_I know, but you her doctor and you protecting her and I'm also protecting both of them. When the time is right we would tell them"_

"_Ok"_

**End of Flashback**

"_So what happen, he change his mind again" _Ricky said

"_I told him not to tell you, I was scare for her too, and I also knew that it was going to be really hard for you to deal with the twins, school and also a fiancé that does not remember who you are. It was going to be so hard for you and you wouldn't know how to handle it"_ I said

"_How would you know, you didn't give me a chance. I am stronger than you think. I would have take care my family and also graduate school. And you guys took a year from us."_ He said screaming at us.

"_Honestly I know what is it to love a person and try to make them remember you, while raising a child and having a business to manage. Plus Amy doesn't remember anything and we don't want to push her, so she won't do the same mistake my wife did"_ I said a little louder that I expected.

"_What happen with your wife, and it been a year and she still doesn't remember. OMG what I am going to do"_ Ricky said

"_My wife didn't die in the car crash, she went into a coma and when she woke up she didn't remember anything. Then I brought her here to be care by the best doctors. We decide to show her picture about her life and who she was, until one day she snaps. She couldn't take it, she said she couldn't try to be somebody she not and that we were lying to her. So one day she decided to kill herself. The pain of her killing herself stays with me all my life. You are actually the first I ever told outside this hospital. So now you understand why I couldn't let you or Amy deal with this pain. I rather you hate me than actually see you go through what I went through. I love you guys too much to see that happening again."_ I said crying

"_I am sorry Leo, I understand, it just a lot to process. You guys said she still doesn't remember, so why are you telling me now. Did something happen to her?" _He ask

"_Nothing happen to her, she alright. I just couldn't let you leave without telling you the truth. Plus it was about time you know the truth. I seeing you through your worst and I know you ready to handle anything else that life throws to you" _

"_Thank you again, not only for her but for everything you done for my family. I don't even know how will would ever repair you. And I am sorry about your wife. That must have being eating you alive not to tell anyone. You are a good man Mr. Boykewich. Anyway I don't want to be rude but can I see her now."_ He said and we all laugh

"_Yes you can, but I advice you not to push her, just be her friend_" Dr. Rice said


	61. Chapter 61

**_Thank you to all my readers and everyone who comments and follow me. I love when ICANTLIVEWITHOUTSTORIES comments, especially when i have multiple chapters and you start of with aw, then you go whoa, and then you go OMG. Is so funny, i love it. Anyway guys I promise you guys won't have to wait to much actually maybe tomorrow or Friday and she get her memory back. And after that is all happy scenes for Ricky and Amy. _  
><strong>

**Ricky POV**

Everything was happening so fast, my brain is working in over drive by now. I am just processing everything and continue moving because if I stop I feel like I might miss something and that last thing I want to do. I follow Dr. Rice where he took me to this room, where I saw my angel through a glass. She looks as beautiful as ever. Her hair got longer almost to her waist. She gain a little more weight and her breast seem bigger and her ass too. _"Whoa Ricky look what you thinking about" _I shook my head, I just can't help it, I miss her so much. I just want to be with her and hold her for the rest of my life. I hesitated before go in, but I man up and open the door. When she looks at me, I saw the sparkle and then confusion in her eyes. And I knew that she really didn't remember me. I was hoping that if she sees me she would have remember like in the fairy tales. But that was too much to ask.

"_Amy"_ I said softly

"_They said that my name, but I just don't know, who are you?"_ she ask

"_I am Ricky your fian..um your friend, and yes that your name" _

"_Friend"_ and she look surprise when I said that

"_Yes"_

"_I don't have friends. I being here for a little more than a year and I never seeing you"_

"_I am sorry that my fault, you see I have two beautiful children and they needed all my attention"_

"_You have two kids, how old are you?"_ she ask

"_I am 18 and yes they twins, a boy and a girl, you want to see a picture"_

"_Ok"_ she said and I took a picture of John and Valerie from my wallet.

"_They beautiful, what are their names?"_ she ask

"_That John and that Valerie"_ I said pointing at them and then I look at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"_What wrong Amy"_

"_I don't know"_

"_You could trust me"_

"_That the thing, I feel like I could and I feel like I have known you all my life and this kids, I just want to hug them and never let them go. And is so damn frustrating that I can't remember anything, if I have a family and someone that love me and I love them." _

"_I am sorry, I can't even imagine how you feeling. But your memories would come back soon, when you least expected it. I give you my word, just hang in there."_

"_I would hold you to that"_

"_No problem, sweetheart"_

"_What?"_ she ask surprise

"_I am sorry I didn't mean to."_ I said kind of scare she flips out on me

"_It ok, it was actually nice"_ she said and she blush

"_Ricky, what happen to their mother, you guys are still together because I didn't see her in the picture?"_ she asks and I bit my lips, I didn't know how to answer the question. I didn't want to push her but I also want her to remember. So I decided to go with the truth.

"_She die in childbirth"_ I said because at then end of the day is true. My Amy die in childbirth and this Amy is not the same person. And I just can't push her to give her something that she might not want.

"_Oh, I am sorry, I can't even imagine how hard was for you to lose her and then raising two kids on your own"_

"_Yeah it was hard, but I made it and still making it"_

We continue talking for hours, about the kids, my friends and family. And she was telling me about her work and what she does all day. And to my surprise about her journals, even with no memories, her way of coping with life always is the same. I am glad that she still fined comfort in writing.

"_I am glad you came"_ she said_ "Today has been the most calm I being since my last breakdown"_

"_Thank you, and if you don't mind telling me what happen"_

"_Well around April, about a week before Easter, I had this horrible feeling that something was happening but I couldn't shake it. I couldn't remember anything and why I felt that way. I cry for an entire week, I couldn't eat, sleep, or do anything else. I felt helpless. Even with no memories I had never felt that way. Then Easter day came and I started to relax. Since then I being a little better, but today I was getting that feeling gain and I was getting anxious, and I just wanted to scream and cry. But since you walk in, I got this feeling that everything is going to be alright now."_

I couldn't speak; I felt tears in my eyes. She was talking about when John and Valerie where kidnapped. They said a mother knows what their child goes through and to today I didn't know it was true. Even if she didn't remember them, she felt them calling for her. And the feeling she had today, must have being after I announced that I was leaving with the kids. I guess she was pulling us back, but she didn't know what going on.

"_I am glad you feeling better and that I were able to help you. I promise I'll be here as long as you want me too"_ I said and I hug her. I felt a force of energy go through my body. I know she felt it stood because she stiffens a little and then relax in my arms. It was amazing and it took all my strength to let go.

"_Thank you"_ she said and yawns

"_Go to sleep, I will come back tomorrow"_

"_You promise"_

"_I promise Amy"_

"_Ok, goodnight"_

"_Goodnight Amy"_

"_Goodnight Ricky"_ and I walk out.

"_You know that the most she had opened up. She doesn't talk to anyone, she just writes"_ Dr. Rice said

"_Yeah Ricky, what you guys have is special and you see that little by little she would remember"_ Dr. Miller said

"_I just don't want to push her; I don't want her to do the same thing as your wife"_

"_Looking at you guys now, I realize that you two will be ok and she going to get through this. She not my wife, Amy has hope" _

"_I know but I am scare" _

"_I know you are, but trust me you not going to go through what I went through. I won't let it happen and I know the man above wont either, I think you guys deserved to be happy and everyone knows it."_ Leo said

"_You right I have faith, in this crazy life of ours. Can we keep this between us at least for now? I don't want to put more pressure on her and if people find out they going to want to come see her."_

"_Whatever you want Ricky"_ Leo said

"_Thank you everyone for taking good care of her and protecting her. And I am happy that things turn out this way, honestly that the last thing I had ever imagine that would happened to me today."_ I said and we all laugh


	62. Chapter 62

**Amy POV**

I woke this morning with a bad feeling; like I was going to lose someone and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't shake it all day. But then he walks in the room and I couldn't breath. He was the most gorgeous guys I had ever seeing. Even though I saw sadness in his eyes I also saw love. Love toward me. But he said he was just my friend. Then he shows me a picture of his two kids and him. It was beautiful, I was so jealous because I wanted to be with them. After hearing what happen to their mother I felt even worst. I didn't wish the pain on anybody and I couldn't imagine what he was going through losing the love of his life. We continue talking about his life, family and friends. We also spoke about me and surprisingly I told him about my journals. But most surprisingly was that he also writes in journals. And I found that really cute and adorable. I just wanted to grab him and kiss him. He was so compassionate, nice and a good listener. I told him about my breakdown and how I felt today and he didn't judge me or look at me weird. And I knew everything was going to be ok, just by him being there. And when we hug I felt this energy go through my body that I had never felt before and cause me to stiffen a little. But the warms of his arms made me relax again and I felt like I was home. I didn't want to let go. But I was so tired. My brain kept trying to remember him. He promise to come back tomorrow and for the first time I was happy that tomorrow was coming. I hate going day by day without remember anything, but since he walk in my life, I am looking forward to the future. I have faith things would get better. So that night I went to sleep dreaming of Ricky, John and Valerie and how they were my family.

**Ricky POV**

That night I went to pick up the kids at my parents and when we got home I told them about the beautiful girl I have met again. I didn't want to tell them that it was their mother because I didn't wanted to disappointed them in the long run if she doesn't ever remember. Anyway that night I felt asleep dreaming of my family.

**Leo POV**

I am glad that Ricky doesn't hate me, and I am glad I told him because that secret was killing me. I was so stress out about it. Actually I am glad I told him both secret. I feel like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I just wish that his story doesn't end like mines. They have so much to offer to this world. Plus they deserved to be happy.


	63. Chapter 63

**Thank you again everyone for the reviews. They really make my day so keep them coming. Anyway here is what all you guys being waiting for. lol**

**Ricky POV**

So it has been a week since I had found out about Amy being alive and her conditioned. Everyday I go see her and talk to her and try to help her remember. Some days are good, but some days we have little arguments. I know I shouldn't push her, but it being over a year. Now I see why Leo hid this from me. This is too much to handle. I know that is her, but it like a total different person and as much as I try it doesn't feel the same. I rather have Amy with the horrible past, then one that forces herself to be and act like people expect her too.

"_Listen Amy I am sorry I don't want to push you, I was just trying to help you"_

"_Whatever Ricky, you think you know what best for me"_ she yell

"_Actually I don't, but I know what we could lose and I know that this is person is not you, trying to be someone you are not. You better than this, you was so positive about life and now it like you don't care what happen. You not willing to fight for it"_ I said a little louder than I expected.

"_Oh, that what I am doing, trying to satisfy everyone, it hard to remember who you are, how do you expect me to be positive about life Ricky"_ she yell again

"_Even if you don't remember, you could look forward to improving yourself, instead of being in this room everyday and feeling sorry for yourself."_

"_You know what; you don't know anything about me, how about you leave" _

She kicks me out and for the first time I realized that theirs isn't anything else I could do to help her. Now is up to her if she wants to be help. And I did what I never though I could do in my entire life.

"_What I just said, leave Ricky"_ she yells and I just stood there and look at her.

"_I really hate you, you know that"_ she said and that I went I came back to reality

"_Oh I know that Amy, even when you being nice to me this week, I know that"_ I said and move closer to her.

"_But you want to know one thing, that as much as you hate me right now for wanting you to get better, that as much as I love you. And I would give my life for you in a heartbeat. But because I love you so much, I need to let you go. Just like you told me at band camp. If you love someone set them free, it they come back to you it was meant to be." _

**Flashback**

It was August 05 and it was the last day of band camp. Everyone was saying goodbye, but I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to her. I just want it to stay with her or just run away with her.

"_Ricky we can't run away. We need to do this right. I have faith that we would meet again." _

"_How would you know, it a big world"_

"_Yes it is, but I know that our love is even greater than this world and it would bring us back together" _

"_Amy I don't think I could walk away from you"_ and I hug her and kiss her

"_Listen Ricky, my mom told me that if you love someone set them free, because as much as it hurt, you want what best for them. But through all the hurt and pain if the person comes back to you then you guys were meant to be. That is true love when you find the person again. So I know right now you don't see it, but I love you so much that why I would walk away from you. I want you to live your life and if faith wants it we will be together again."_ She said, kiss me and turn around and walk away.

I stood there defeated. It was over…I knew how much she was hurting because I felt it too and I was dying inside. I watch her walk away and she didn't look back. Her strength and determination didn't cease to amaze me. I could have never imagined myself walking away from her.

**End of Flashback **

"_What do you mean, and you love me"_ She said

"_Yes I love you, and I love you to much to try and force you to be somebody you not. So Amy take care and try to live the life you want and I promise you that one day we will be together again because just like I came back to you. I have faith that in this crazy life of ours you would come back to me. Now and Forever"_ I said and I push her hair out of her face and grab her cheek and then gave her the most passionate kiss and walk away.


	64. Chapter 64

**Amy POV**

He was right, I don't know who I am and I try to be what people want me to be. I do want more out of life, but I feel so helpless and I don't know how I could be positive when all the odds are against me. But when the arguments started getting heated I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to hit him, I wanted him to shut up and just stop with everything. And the more he kept telling me stuff that I know where true, the more I hate him for popping my bubble and being so damn blunt about it. He was supposed watch out for my feelings like everyone else have. But I guess I didn't realize that if you really care about someone, that even if you hurt them at the moment is better to be honest than to live a lie. But after everything and me kicking him out and telling him I hated him, he told me he love me. I didn't know how to react to that. I just stood there and he continue telling me how we are meant to be and faith and set you free and out nowhere he kiss me. Since the moment he walk in the room a week ago that all I wanted to do. And it was amazing, it felt right. But after that delicious kiss, he walks away. I couldn't believe he did it. He left me. I went crazy, I started throwing things and pulling my hair and trying to hit my head to see if I remember. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't let him walk away from me; part of my life was dying. The doctors came to stop me and when they grab me I fought back and I fell and bang my head with the night stand and then everything went blank.

**Dr. Rice POV**

They were having a heated argument and I decide to call Leo to ask his opinion. I wasn't sure if I should have stopped it or let it continue. We had tried everything with her but she doesn't seem to remember, maybe him pushing her she might improve. After a few minutes I see him leave and she broke down. After trashing the room we try to stop her but she fought back and fell and bangs her head in the night stand and went unconscious. I trying my best to wake her up, I just hope that she didn't get worst.


	65. Chapter 65

**Thank you everyone again for the reviews. I love it. Anyway Happy New Year to everyone i hope you guys have a great time and get everything you guys want for this year coming up.  
><strong>

**Amy POV**

After I woke up, it was like my hold life flash through my eyes and I remember everything, since I was a child to the moment that I hit my head in the night stand.

"_Amy is you ok?"_ Dr. Rice ask

"_Yes, I remember, you need to let me go"_ I said

"_No we need to run some test to make sure you alright" _

"_Please, I need to see Ricky, please Mr. Boykewich take me to him. I remember everything."_ I said and started to cry

"_Let go, Dr. Rice I take full responsibility is something happen"_ Leo said

"_Ok, but please be careful"_ Dr. Rice said

"_I will and thank you"_ and I follow Leo and we got in his car and drove away.

**Ricky POV**

What the hell just happen? I can't believe I walk away like that. I never though I could actually walk away from someone I love, from Amy of all people. I drove to my apartment; I decide I would leave the kids with my parents and the Juegerns. Anyway I walk in and I found Adrian, Ben, Zoe, Max, Jack, Grace, Madison, Grant, Lauren, Jesse, Tobey and Ashley in my apartment.

"_What are you guys doing here?"_

"_We came to chill with you because we haven't seeing you all week, plus you leaving after July 04"_ Adrian said

"_Oh"_ I said. I didn't even remember that I was leaving

"_What wrong Ricky?"_ Zoe ask

"_I can't believe I did that, I can't believe I walk away from her, from her of all people"_ I said more to myself then to them. I was pacing in the living room and while they stared at me with confusion all over their faces.

"_What happen, and who is her?"_ Ashley ask

"_I am so stupid, why god, after everything I do this now. I have to go back, but at the same time I know she needs it. She can't be baby for the rest of her life"_ I kept venting but then I heard a knock on the door and I went to open it. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was standing right in front of me, Amy, my Amy.

"_What happen, how you got here?"_ I ask her

**Amy POV**

"_Leo drove me and I remember"_

"_Oh" _

"_When I first walk away from you at band camp, I knew it was one of the hardest things I had to do in my entire life. My heart broke into pieces the day."_

**Flashback **

I walk away, my back to him and I was begging every higher power for help. My soul was screaming inside of me and I couldn't take the anguish. All I wanted to do was collapse to the ground and cry; until my body was utterly as dried up as I felt inside. But I made it all the way to the bus and I couldn't stop staring at him. I saw him staring back at me with pleading eyes and it took every ounce of strength I had left to ignore the desperate stare that I could feel deep inside. After a while I force my gaze away from him.

**End of Flashback **

"_But I never knew how you felt when I walk away from you, until you walk away from me today. That is the worst pain I had ever felt. I though I was being strong for actually walking away. But you were stronger for actually letting me walk away and honoring my wishes. And now I am here in front of you, telling you that this would be the last time we walk away from each other. No matter what happen we do this together." _

I lean forward and hug him and then I started kissing him. The kiss got more passionate and we kept moving further into the apartment. I started taking his shirt off while also taking my shoe off. He then grabs my ponytail and let my hair lose while he pulls my head back to kiss my neck. He pushes me to the book case and took my shirt off while I kiss him on his neck and I play with the buckle of his belt. He took my bra off and I push closer to his chest so he could feel how hard my nipples felt. He slides both of his hand by the side of my body and then grabs my ass and picks me up to his waist while we continue kissing. He walks us to the bedroom and all hell broke loose.


	66. Chapter 66

**Back in the Living Room**

"_What just happen?"_ Adrian ask

"_Somebody pinched me because I have to be dreaming"_ Jack said

"_No you idiot, how could we all be dream the same thing"_ Ashley said

"_That was Amy right?"_ Ben ask

"_It has to be, because I don't think she has a double"_ Zoe said and they all look at Ashley

"_Don't look at me, I didn't gave birth to her"_ Ashley said

"_So she alive"_ Madison said

"_You think we could see her"_ Lauren said

"_What should we do?"_ Jack asks and then we heard Amy screaming Ricky name and things dropping on the floor.

"_First things first, we need get out of here. I don't think I want to listen to them having sex"_ Adrian said and everyone grab they stuff and ran downstairs.

**Leo POV**

Dr. Rice calls me and told me what happen with Ricky and Amy. Then after she hit herself she got her memory back and begs me to take her to see Ricky. I couldn't say no. I was waiting downstairs when I see "the gang", how all the parents call them, run downstairs like they seem a ghost. I couldn't help myself and I started laughing. They really look scare.

"_What happened guys?"_ I ask knowing full well what could had happen

"_Um"_ they all started but couldn't finish

"_Yeah I know Amy is alive" _

"_Dad how you know"_ Ben said

"_It long stories, how about we all go to the Juergens house and I would explain everything"_ I said they agree and I call everyone else to have them meets us there. When we arrived they were all staring at us. They where confuse but I explain that I had something important to tell them.

"_What going on?"_ George ask

"_I have to tell you guy something but I hope that you guys forgive me, especially you, Anne, Margaret and Shakur."_ I said

"_Ok, you scaring us, what happen?"_ Anne ask

I started from the beginning on how I found out about Amy being alive and everything she has being through all the way until what happened a few hours ago. And I also explain my reason for staying quiet, including what happen to my wife and also Dr. Miller reason too.

"_I can't believe you hid that from us"_ George said angry

"_I understand you angry but I put Amy life first and I couldn't have her suffer more than she had. And I couldn't do it to Ricky either. I am sorry, but I did it for them not you guys and if you guys don't understand that then theirs nothing I could do. The only thing that matter to me is that they not mad me and they both understood why I did it."_ I said getting angrier by the minute.

"_Listen it hurt, but I want to thank you for everything and you don't have to apologize because you protected her no matter how hard it was. So thank you again for taking care of my daughter"_ Anne said and gave me a hug and everyone was happy now.

"_So where is she now?"_ George ask

"_Well she at Ricky's place"_ Adrian said and all the kids laugh

"_What so funny"_ Ruben ask

"_Well we were there when she show up and it like they were in their own world and they started doing stuff in front us, if you know what I mean"_ Adrian said

"_Stuff, what stuff?"_ George ask

"_Sex"_ Jack blurred out and we all laugh except George

"_What no"_ George screamed

"_Oh please they have twins and it being a year, just relax George"_ Anne said and again everyone laugh

"_So I guess the twins are staying we us tonight"_ Margaret said laughing

"_I will just text them and tell them not to worried about them"_ Shakur said

We continue talking and we manage to have dinner too. The mood was peaceful and friendly. It has been a while since everyone was happy and stress free. We actually decide that we should do this every week. Like every Sunday so we could catch up with each other life. For once we all felt like we were one big giant family.


	67. Chapter 67

**Ricky POV**

"_Amy that was amazing, OMG I miss you so much. I can't believe we are here again in our bed, me holding you and making love to you all night" _

"_I know baby, I miss you too and I never want to leave you again"_

"_That won't happen again I promise. We would be together forever you and our children"_ I said _"Hey you know you had twins right" _

"_Yeah I remember when you show me the pictures, they are gorgeous I can't wait to meet them" _

"_We could pick them up and also see everyone" _

"_No, not tonight, I just wanted to be just you and me and in the morning we could have your parents bring them by. But I don't want to see anyone yet. I just want to be with my family. Plus I think they saw us already. If I am not mistaken didn't I see people in the living room and Ben coming out the bathroom?" _

"_You right, I forgot they were here. I was so mesmerize by you I forgot everything. They must have freak out"_ I said and we both laugh

"_So what going on there, last time I remember we weren't in good terms"_

"_You right, but how about we talk about that another day and you and I could finish exploring each other bodies."_ I said with a smirk on my face while getting on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"_Whatever you said sir"_ She said and kiss me passionately. And we continue making love all night, like it was going to be our last.

**Amy POV**

Last night was amazing. It being to long since I felt him kissing me and touching me and making love to me. I miss him so much. My heart and body was aching for him. I am all swollen and bruise from that love making that we had all night. But it was all worth it. It was like we were proving to each other that we are alive.

"_Good morning baby"_ I said and I kiss him on the lips.

"_Good morning sweetheart"_

"_How you feel"_

"_I am happy, and I feel like I pull every muscle in my body. Even ones that I didn't even know I had. Last night was over the top; I had never being so happy and satisfy in my entire life. I even have the bruises to prove it" _

"_Ricky please you embarrassing me"_ I said and I cover my face with the sheets.

"_Oh honey, it a complement, I learn so much last night"_ he said and kiss me again

"_Listen baby, why don't you call your parents so they could bring the kids. I really want to meet them. But tell them you go downstairs and pick them up. I am really not ready to see anyone"_

"_Ok honey whatever you want"_ he said and kisses me and then he grabs his phone and calls his parents while I decide to get ready.

One hour later Ricky went downstairs to pick up the children. I was so nervous. I couldn't believe that after a year I was going to meet my children for the first time. What if they don't like me?


	68. Chapter 68

**Ricky POV **

"_Amy we are here"_ I said and while I was holding them both. She couldn't speak, she just stood there staring at them and her tears started coming out.

"_Hi"_ that all she manage to said

"_John, Valerie this is Amy your mommy, said hi to mommy guys"_

"_Dadda"_ they said and look at me and smile. Then they let go and walk straight for the first time towards Amy holding hands.  
><em>"Mama, mama"<em> they started saying and hug her and Amy bend down to their level and hug them both. It was so amazing scenes. She was crying, I was crying and they were laughing.

"_You know Amy every time we visit your grave I use to ask them to said mama, but they never did. It like they sense that you were alive. This is the first time they actually said mama"_

"_You lying"_ she managed to say through all the crying.

"_No baby, they never said mama, until today."_ And they started screaming and giggling

"_Mama, dadda, mama, dadda"_ and we both laugh and hug them tight. For the first time everything was alright in the world. I have my family back and I know that this time nobody could separate us.

"_Ricky why don't we just get out of here, go somewhere just the four of us. And we could spend some family time together."_

"_Actually that sound great and I have the perfect place"_

"_Where" _

"_It a surprise, I would pack and we buy you clothes and everything else we need on the way"_

"_Ok honey whatever you said"_

We got everything ready and we got in the car and drove away. First we stop at the mall where I bought clothes for Amy and the kids. And also I got them a couple of surprises and after we finish we got in the car and continue towards our destination. After half an hour on the ride they all fell asleep. I drove for another hour until we arrived at the hotel villa. I went and check us in for a villa while Amy stayed with the kids in the car.

"_Good afternoon, welcome to Paradise Villa"_ a young lady said all giggly

"_Good afternoon, I would like to rent a villa" _

"_Would you like the bachelor villa and for how long?"_ she asks _"And I am Rachel by the way" _she said all flirty

"_No Rachel, I would like a family villa" _

"_Oh ok, you here with your parents and sister"_ She said starting to annoyed me.

"_No Rachel I am here with my fiancé and my two children"_ I said getting frustrated

"_Oh ok"_ she said and try to look offended

"_How long sir, and what you be paying with?"_ she ask

"_Leave it opens, I don't know how long yet, and here is my debit card charge it there" _

"_Thank you Richard Underwood, you have villa 4 with two rooms, one master bedroom with a king size bed and another small room with twins bed. It also has two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and it has it own Jacuzzi. Also villa 4 is located in a very private area and you actually have part of the beach to yourself. We also have attractions for the children and adults. And tomorrow for July 04 we are hosting a party for everyone and they would be fire works, food and gifts for everyone. It is great for the family."_ She said

"_Thank you that perfect. It is possible I could have two cribs instead. My children are only one year old" _

"_That could be arrange Mr. Underwood" _

"_Thank you"_

"_Sir that your map guiding you anywhere around the compound" _

"_Thank you"_ I grab it and went back to the car. I can't believe they are still sleeping. I have a bunch of sleepy heads and I start laughing to myself. I swear this hold time that I wasn't with Amy and me talking to her grave really driving me insane. I still continue to talk to myself. I drove to the villa and when we got there I started to wake up Amy.

"_Amy sweetheart wake up, we are here"_

"_Where are we Ricky, this look beautiful?"_

"_We are at Paradise Villa in the beach"_

"_The beach Ricky, you brought us to the beach, I never being there"_ she said really excited

"_I know baby, that why it perfect because it is the first time that you and our children come to the beach"_

"_I love you so much Ricky"_

"_I love you too baby, you can't even imagine how much"_

"_Come let go in, I grab John, You grab Valerie"_

"_Whatever you said honey"_ I said and we walk inside and it was amazing. It was beautiful on the inside. It even had a fire place.

"_Ricky how did you paid this?"_ She asks putting John down on the living room floor with his toys.

"_Well money is not an issues and I would tell you everything about it in the coming days, let just enjoy it"_ I said putting Valerie down to play with John.

"_Ok, how long we staying"_

"_As long as you want Amy, there is no rush to go home. I text my parents and I told them that we were going on vacation." _

"_Thank you so much for this. It beautiful, we have our own Jacuzzi and private beach. Wait we don't have bathing suit" _

"_Yes we do, I bought a couple off them for us and the kids while you guys ate at the mall"_

"_Oh Ricky what I would do without you"_

"_Hopefully you would never find out"_ I said and I kiss her passionately

"_By the way the door stay close, I don't want the kids to walk out and hurt them selves or worst fall in the Jacuzzi." _

"_Don't worried Amy we on the same page"_ I said and we both laugh

"_By the way how sexy is my bathing suit?"_ she asks with a big smile on her face.

"_Well there are two nice enough to come out in public, but there are two more that are just exclusive for me and the rest are in between"_ I said with a smirk on my face.

"_I guess I just have to wait and see"_ she said and we kiss again.


	69. Chapter 69

**Amy POV**

The rest of the day we spend it unpacking, playing with the kids and we went to the market to buy food for the week. We also grab dinner at the main villa and after that we put the children in bed and Ricky and I decide to go on the Jacuzzi.

"_Amy what taking so long?"_ he ask, so impatient

"_You so inpatient you know that"_

"_I know baby, but I can't wait to see what bathing suit you got on"_

"_Well I have the one that look like my grandma bathing suit. What were you thinking Ricky? I am not wearing that"_ I said acting all hurt and he looks confused

"_But that perfect when we around people"_

"_No Ricky I am not a grandmother, I am a mother and a sexy mother too"_ I said kind of angry

"_Ok you win, I am sorry I just don't want guys looking at you"_ he said and I laugh

"_I get it Ricky"_

"_Now can I see which one you wearing?"_

"_Close your eyes" _

"_I seeing you naked it Amy"_

"_I know Ricky, but you never seeing me in a bathing suit and I know that you have try to imagine it and it killing you not to see the real thing"_

"_You are so right baby, you don't understand how excited I am"_ he said and we both laugh. He closes his eyes and I took my shirt off.

"_You could open them now"_ I was in front of him with a shiny white bathing suit that hold my breast really nice and some small white underwear and has a sparkly string holding the top and bottom together through the middle of my stomach, while my back it bare naked.

"_Ricky what happen, cat cut your tongue"_ I said and I started laughing. He face was priceless.

"_Amy you look amazing. I can't even speak, whoa. Come here my queen let me make you the happiest woman alive" _

"_Whatever you say my king"_ and we started kissing and making love for the rest of the night.

The next morning it was July 04, we got up early and made breakfast, play with the kids and then we went to the main villa for all the activities they had for the day. We had so much fun. We walk down the beach and play with other families. It we a great time and by the end of the day the kids where exhausted. The night came soon and Ricky told me to put the kids in bed and to get dress because he has a surprise for me. So I did as he told me because I was so curios to find out my surprise. After I put the kids to bed, I got in the shower and when I came out I notice a white summer dress on top of the bed. I put it on and it fit perfect on me. It also had the matching accessories. I pull my hair up to a messy bun and did my make up. After I was ready I waited for Ricky to come back.

"_Amy is you ready"_

"_Yes Ricky I am, where you taking me, we can't leave the kids alone"_

"_It is a surprise, plus we not living them alone. That why I have the baby monitor" _

"_So why you making me get all dress up if we staying here."_

"_Talk about who doesn't have patient now."_ He said laughing

"_I can't hold it, I want to know, and I am so curios right now" _

"_Ok sweetheart, how about you put this blindfold and then we could go to our destination"_

"_Ricky" _

"_Amy just trust me"_

"_Alright, and by the way you look really handsome you know that?"_ he was wearing a white button down shirt and white slacks, which look really good on him. After what it felt like a forever walk, he took the blindfold off and I was shock.


	70. Chapter 70

**OMG i dont even have words to describe how bad i feel for not updating for so long. Blame it on nursing school and nursing job. Anyway i would update this entire week. This one is short but dont worried i have more just give me a few hours. Also i would like to ask you guys opinion about when you think they should get married. I mean in how long and where and also what else you would like to see. I already know what i want but i want to include you guys opinion because you guys being great. So i take everyone suggestion. Also i have another story of Ricky and Amy coming up maybe tonight or tomorrow call memories and i hope you guys like the one too. I also have one with ben and amy but is just one shot. I dont know if i post the one. Anyway love you guys thank you and please reviews. And yes the chapter is short but i need you guys opinions so i could move on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

"_Ricky it amazing, OMG you did all this for me"_ It was a lot candlelight in shape of a heart on the beach and in the middle he had a blanket with a rose, plates, food and champagne. And in the sand it said I love you Amy now and forever. I couldn't stop crying.

"_It all for you Amy"_

"_What I did to deserved such an amazing guy"_ I said and kiss him

"_Amy you are the most beautiful, nice sweet person I had ever met. And even after a hold year without you I knew that I would never be with anybody else. I knew you were the one. I knew you were my soul mate the minute I laid eyes on you, so I am getting down on my knees again and asking you for the second time in my life and how many times it takes if you would marry me Amy."_ He said on his knee with my beautiful engagement ring.

"_Yes Ricky I'll marry you as many times as you ask"_ I said with tears in my eyes and he got up and slip the ring on my finger and then he gave me the most passionate kiss and while we kissing fireworks started firing on the background. For a second I forgot it was July 4 and it was just for me but it was perfect because it like they read his mind and it was at the same time that we kiss. It was a fairytale story.

"_I love you Ricky"_

"_I love you too Amy, Now and forever"_

"_I am so happy, OMG I cant believe I have a beautiful family and the most amazing fiancé that no matter the situation never gave up on us. Thank you god for this wonderful and amazing life you giving us after all the craziness we being through." _


	71. Chapter 71

We sat down and started eating and talking about everything that had happen in the entire year we were separate. Ricky told me what happen with everyone and how our children got kidnap and also how we end up with so much money and worst how my foster dad was his biological dad. Damn what a life. Now I know for a fact we were destined to meet and be together because our life kept crossing every time.

"_So Ricky when do you want to get married?" _

"_How about this week"_

"_This week, no Ricky is too soon and I don't even have a dress"_

"_Please that we could buy, I just want to be your husband as soon as possible" _

"_I know baby and me too, but I don't want to rush into things plus I want to do it right" _

"_It will be right I promise, Amy"_

"_I know baby as long as I have you and them I know it will be right but I had dream all my life of the perfect wedding and I really don't want to elope" _

"_Ok baby whatever you want I am down for it."_

"_Plus if we get married you might knock me up right away which I don't mind but I honestly want to graduate high school first, even if I don't start college right away plus I want to spend time with John and Valerie."_

"_I won't get you pregnant right away" he said with the cutest smirk_

"_Oh please Ricky you haven't kept your hands off me, I could only imagine you knock me up already" and we both started laughing. _

"_No seriously Amy when ever you want to get married we could get married, I promise it would be the best day of your life."_

"_Thank you baby and I know it would be the best of our life. So let get married in a year after I graduated high school like that we have time to prepared and have a small wedding."_

"_Deal but with two conditions, one I pick the place where we get married and two no small wedding, you deserved the biggest wedding that anyone would see, surrounded with family and friends and that what I want to give you."_

"_Alright you win, but where do you want to get married"_

"_It a surprised"_

"_No Ricky no more surprises tell me"_ I said putting my best puppy face

"_No you won't get this out of me no matter what"_ he said and got up and started running in the beach, I got up and follow him and we ran the beach until he stop all of sudden and I stop right on top of him and we fell on the sand.

"_Ricky please"_

"_No Amy I love you that all it matter and it will be perfect just like you"_

"_Just like us and our family, I love you Ricky Underwood" _

"_I love you too, sweetheart"_ we kiss and made love for the rest of the night. Thank god the kids sleep through the night now.


	72. Chapter 72

**Thank you again for the reviews. I actually think someone call me a jerk, but that was so funny. I love you guys too. Anyway like i said if you want to see something for Ricky and Amy let me know. And my lady icantlivewithoutstories, i know you want to see more interaction with the kids and Amy and trust me i will have a chapter on that. So everyone i hope you guys like this chapter and see you tomorrow night.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

After a week past we headed back home. It was actually Sunday and my understanding was that everyone would meet to catch with each others lives. This Sunday the Juergens were hosting, mainly because of me. Everyone being dying to see me and talk to me. Today would be the first time I see all of them and I am kind of nervous because now I don't have to hide on how strong I was, now they know the truth and it harder for me to let anyone that see me like that beside Ricky.

"_Hey Amy, why you so quiet"_

"_I am nervous Ricky, I don't know what to expect, what about if I am not what they expected. It was so easy when they didn't know who I was and what I being through, but now everyone know and I am kind of shy about it."_

"_Baby you will be alright, they love you and you would know that as soon as you see them. They want the best for you and so do I, but if you feel like you can't forgive anyone else and it not right with you then said something. I don't want you to please anyone and feel uncomfortable with anyone. They would understand plus in the end you what matter most and I don't care if we all are in good terms all I care is about how you feel."_

"_I know that Ricky, and you said they change anyway and if you forgive them then I have it in my heart to forgive them too."_

"_You have a great heart baby and I know you would do what you think is right and that why I love you every day a little more. How about we go in"_ he said and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek

When we walk in to the Juergens house Anne and George were right in front of us. We stood staring at each other for a hold minute before anyone said something.

"_Hi"_ Anne said

"_Hi Mrs. Juergens"_ Ricky said

"_Hi"_ I said

"_Hi Valerie and John"_ George said

"_Hi"_ they scream and ran to the living room, it surprise me how comfortable they are with this house.

"_Amy"_ Anne started but I cut her off

"_I am sorry"_ I said

"_For what you don't have to be sorry. I am the one that should apologize for giving you up and for not protecting you and letting you down. I just hope you forgive me"_ Anne said in tears.

"_And me. I hope you also forgive me for not being there for you and saving you from the bastard of foster father you had."_ George said also in tears.

"_It ok we all did what we thought was right. Hey and you never know things might had being worst if you guys never gave me up. I really believe that things happen for a reason and now that we all standing here I know it is true, because even through everything I went through I wouldn't change a thing. This life led me through what I have now with my fiancé, my beautiful children and great family and friends and I don't know about you guys but I love where I am at now."_ I said with tears coming down my eyes and Anne and George came to hug me.

"_I wouldn't change a thing either"_ Anne said

"_And I am happy we are all here now"_ George said

"_I am glad you alive Amy" _

"_Me too, mom, me too" _

"_You call me mom"_ Anne said in shock

"_Oh I am sorry, I shouldn't have" _I said and feeling bad for upsetting her

"_No it ok, call me mom all you want, I love it, it just surprise me that you would actually call me that right away"_ She said with tears again

"_What about me"_ George said and we all laugh

"_What about you, you want me to call you mom too?"_ I ask joking around with him.

"_No, but dad it fine and watch your tone with me young lady_" he said and we burst out laughing for some reason nobody take him serious.

"_Why it is that no one takes me serious?"_ he ask more to himself than us and now we had tears on how hard we kept laughing. While George was there with his confuse face

"_Alright come in everyone else want to see you"_ Anne said and we walk to the living room.

We walk to the living room and everyone was there. First one that came to hug me was Margaret and Shakur. They couldn't stop hugging me it actually took The Bowman to take me from them. After the Bowman it was Dr. Field and his ex wife which they actually got back together. Then Ruben and Cindy and last was Mrs. O'Malley with Sam and last Leo and Dr. Miller which I seeing them for a hold year, but they still hug me because they where so happy I got my memory back. The Ricky introduces me to his biological mother.

"_Amy this Nora my biological mother"_

"_Hi Nora nice to meet you"_

"_Nice to meet you too, you know you remind me of myself when I was younger." _

"_No she don't"_ Ricky said and we all laugh

"_Yes she does look I could prove it"_ she said and took a picture out

"_Oh whoa I do"_ I said

"_She does"_ Margaret said and continue passing the picture.

"_No"_ Ricky yell

"_Oh Ricky you just mad because you dating someone that look like your mom"_ Nora teased and he got angry

"_It ok, Ricky it not the bad_" I said trying to calm him down

"_Yeah Ricky is it so bad"_ Nora said trying not to show the hurt in her face

"_No it not the bad, I guess, can we just change the subject?"_ He asks and we all did.

"_I am glad I met you Amy, you seem really nice girl and I love you just for loving my son"_ Nora said and gave me a hug

"_Thank you and it was nice to meet you too" _

Then I notice my close friend and I was so happy when I saw her.

"_Hey Zoe, how you doing"_

"_I should ask you that, I am good now that I see you alive"_ She said and hugs me with tears coming down her eyes

"_Hey don't cry I think we did a lot of that, let just be happy now, I miss you so much, Ricky told me you took care of him and the kids, thank you"_

"_You know Amy someone had too, the kid was lost if it wasn't for those kids, he would have, I don't know what he would have done"_ she said and got this kind of worried expressions in her eyes because she look like she was afraid to tell me something

"_Zoe I know he told me everything, all the way for what he was thinking of doing to kissing you"_ I said with a smirk

"_Why I am not surprise that he tells you everything, yeah sorry about that"_

"_You didn't started but I accept the apology and like I said I am glad you was there for them"_

"_Thank you Amy that means a lot, you like the only best friend I really had, and you trust in me when no one did, so thank you"_ she said in tear and gave me a hug.

"_So who is this?"_ I ask looking at the guy behind us staring at us

"_This is Max, Adrian cousin and my boyfriend"_ she said with the only smile

"_Whoa I really miss a lot, nice to meet you, I hope you treating her right_" I said smirking at him

"_Nice to meet you too, now I know how Ricky end up with you, I heard you was tough and you protect the people you love but damn you do it with so much love and care free that I am actually afraid to see you mad"_ he said and we all laugh

"_Thank you for the compliment"_ I said

"_Yeah, thank you"_ Ricky said trying to act like the comment affects him

"_Oh please Ricky you was going to end up with her no matter what, she got you whipped man"_ Zoe said and we all started laughing

"_Hey I am not the only one whipped"_ he said with his signature smirk and looking at Zoe. She was about to said something and I cut in before it gets out of hand.

"_Ok, guys, how about we see the rest of the guys, where are they anyway?"_ I ask

"_They outside in the backyard, they don't want to come in because they are ashamed for what they did"_ Zoe said

"_I go to them"_ I said and walk with Ricky, Zoe and Max to the backyard.

"_Amy"_ Madison said

"_Hi everyone"_ I said all happy

"_Hi"_ they said in unison with they head low

"_I am sorry"_ Adrian blurted out _"I am sorry for what I did to you and not catching you when you fell back. I was so blind back then but after I realized what I done I wanted to take it all back. Then I came out pregnant and I realize that you were never trying to hurt me and throw in my face that you got Ricky and I didn't. All you were doing is trying to survive and protect you child of this ugly world. And I am sorry for taking that from you. And the love that you and Ricky have, nobody in the world would ever understand how true and pure it is. You guys are soul mates and because I was so wrap around myself that I miss out of being a friend to you and him. So I am sorry again and I would understand if you never forgive me. But on my daughter I wish you the best to you and your family" _she said with tears coming down her eyes. I move forward and hug her and she started to cry more.

"_It ok Adrian, I forgive you and I understand we all make mistake. But most of all I am grateful for you saving my children. That said a lot about you. You didn't have to save them but you did and you put yourself in the middle between danger and them and I don't even know how could ever repair you."_ I said with also tears in my eyes.

"_Amy you don't have too. I know you would have done the same thing for my child or anybody in here without giving it a second though. You stronger than everyone here and you are a really nice person, so god bless you for your heart. And I thank god everyday that you actually didn't die because you deserved so much more than life could offer"_ She said and this time she hug me

"_Thank you, and friends, right?"_ I ask

"_Friends"_ she said

After that heart warming moment, Lauren apologize follow by Madison, Jack and Grace. Then everyone turn they attention to Ben. He couldn't look me in the face. I walk up to him and lift his face up until he look at me straight in my eyes.

"_Look it harder for me to forgive you because you really did things to me that I would never wish on my own enemy. I could see in your eyes that you are sorry and hell if Ricky forgave you, you could be sure that I already forgave you, but honestly I don't trust you. Ben if you really want to be my friend you going to have to earn my trust again. I hope you understand where I am coming from"_ I told him and back away a little

"_I am sorry and I understand where you coming from. I would prove to you that you could trust me and that I am really sorry for what happen."_ He said and I saw tears forming in his eyes and I knew that he was telling the truth, but you could never be to care for.

"_Ok and thank you"_ I said and then I move to the last person in the group. Ashley.

"_Hi Ashley"_ I said and she didn't answer me she just stared at me.

"_I am sorry for making you feel guilty and for not being the sister you wish I was. I am not mad at you and I just hope that you forgive me. I really though I was doing the right thing for you and staying quiet about you guys being my real family"_ I said

"_Don't you dare apologize? I am the one that should be sorry because you didn't want to hurt my feelings and didn't want to ruined my so called perfect world that you stand years of abuse, when you could have come cleans years ago. Also after the way I treated you and try to take Ricky from you and for god sake hitting you when all you was trying to do is defense yourself. And even after all that you gave me this beautiful diary for Christmas which I love. So basically what I am saying that I am the one that need to apologize to you, because you are the sister that everyone wish they had and I am thankful that your mine. So if you give me a chance I would be there for you like you was to me."_ Ashley said now sobbing.

"_How about we all forget the past and try to move on. No more hurting each other. Just one big happy family from here on"_ I said and I hug Ashley and then Ricky hug me and scream group hug.

The rest of the day when on great, we ate, talk and play with the kids. In the night we all went home and thanks god for the nice day we had and great families we have become.


	73. Chapter 73

**OMG guys is being a long time. Sorry, but life being crazy for me. Anyway i am back, i will try to update every week. I really miss you guys. Thanks to everyone, who follow, reviews and read the story, you guys are the best. Anyway i just caught up with the show and i have to said they really pissing me off. At first Amy, being mean to Ricky and he being so sweet to her. Also she forgetting her child half the time. It is just me or that really irresponsible. lol. I cant stand Ashley or Ben, and his new friends, and the red hair girl dylan is crazy. I actually like Ethan and Kathy, i think they so cute together. Love George, he really care for Amy and Ricky. This spoiler about being a wedding, it could also be George and Kathleen, i am hoping is Amy and Ricky, but they also being married before. And this secret that Ramy have and everyone find out, if she not pregnant, it might be the fact the everyone find out that they really no married. I dont know if you guys notice, but the show is so obvious half the time. Like in the 100th episode when George and Anne kept talking about they didnt get married the first time, and in the end we find out that Ramy didn't get married. It seem to me they following George and Anne relationship. Basically showing how everything happen to them in Ramy relationship, but are Ramy going to be the exception and actually be happy. Amy does said she doesn't want to be like her parents. Sorry about my rambling i just figure i let you guys know what on my mind. Feel free to comment and please reviews. I love those. Thank vane.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

Summer school started at the beginning of July and I end up going because even though I complete my junior year in the rehabilitation center, I need to make up the attendance. So I would be showing up to summer school for a few hours and help around the guide counselor office or the principle office, filling and doing anything else they need help with. So when September comes I would end up going to my senior year with no extra courses. After school I would spent it with John and Valerie in the day care center and catching up with everyone. So far it has being great. I went with my mother to hire the wedding planner. Today is actually the day that we have her over the apartment to go through some of our ideas, for the wedding.

"_Hey babe, you home"_ Ricky said

"_Yeah, I am in the kids rooms cleaning" _

"_Where are the little one"_ he said and kisses me

"_They at their grandparents house, I figure we could use the time with Kate to plan the wedding better."_

"_That a great idea, and if with finish early, we could have some alone time before, we pick up the kids again"_ He said and grab me by the waist and kiss me roughly.

"_Settle down baby, she almost here, and you can't start something that you won't be able to finish."_ I said and kiss him again and back away.

"_Look who is talking. We could have a quickie. Please."_ He said and gave me those puppy eyes.

"_Don't look at me like that, plus when I have ever known you for a quickie, you loose track of time every time. Later baby, don't worried I would make up to you."_ And then there is a knock on the door.

"_Hello Kate, How you doing, come in"_

"_Hi Amy, nice place you have here. This most be the future husband, I am Kate nice to meet you"_ and they shake hands.

"_Hi Kate I am Ricky the luckiest guy in the world to be able to married her"_ and we all laugh and I blush.

We sat down and then she asks us what we are looking for in our wedding.

"_Before anything, do you guys have a place already that you would like to get married?" _

"_Yes"_ Ricky said

"_Where?"_ she ask

"_Actually is a surprise, but I could take you there, when ever you free."_ Ricky said

"_I work for you guys, and right now you guys I my only priority, so all my time is free to arrange the proper wedding you guys would never forget." _

"_How about tomorrow morning, I don't work early, Amy would be in school and we could take the kids with us."_

"_That sound great and I get to meet the little ones. How about I look at the place first and then we could talk about how we could arrange it."_

"_That would be good"_ I said

"_And about you're paid, you let me know how you want it, money is not an issue here. And we set and account just for the wedding."_ Ricky said

"_It no problem with me, I know some people might thinking that I only doing this for the money because you to see young. But I know true love when I see it and I know that even with money or not, you too deserved the best wedding ever. So you guys could pay me at the end."_

"_Thank you so much, we really appreciated that, but the wedding is in a year, I don't think we could last the long without paying you, I feel bad just thinking about it."_ I said and we all laugh

"_Let just see how things go first, and then we talk money, honestly I am fool for romantic things, I would do this for free, if we didn't need money to survive."_ She said and we all laugh again.

"_Ok"_

We continue talking about what we would like to see in the wedding and the guest list and events that we are going to have to do. After a while she left and Ricky and I made love before picking up the kids.


	74. Chapter 74

**Author note: Sorry guys i didn't update sooner, It was my birthday weekend, and i was so hang over. Anyway thank you every one for the reviews. I really did miss you guys too. And to my guest, chapter 29 is one of my favorite too. Anyway i hope you guys like this one and please review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

It the end of August now, I am out of school. I am at home with the kids and Ricky is at school, because college start early then high school, I still have one more week before I start again. So I am using this time to spend it as much as I can with the kids.

Today I woke up feeling tired. I being sleeping a lot and everything bother me; I can't even keep anything down. I took a nice long shower before I woke up the kids and to my surprise I feel little better. After that I went straight to the kids' room.

"_Good morning John and Valerie, how my babies doing to day"_

"_Mama, mama hungry now"_ They scream at the same time.

"_Alright babies, let get ready and then let get some breakfast" _

"_Yay, Yay"_ and I just laugh how excited they wake up every morning.

After I got them ready, we went to the kitchen and I sat them both in their chair while I prepare, breakfast.

"_Ok babies what would you guys like to eat"_

"_Ce..al"_ Valerie said

"_Me too"_ John said

"_Cereal it is"_ and I prepare everyone some cereal.

After breakfast we watch finding memo. They scream and giggle the hold time. They really love the movie. Then we play with their toys and after lunch we all took a nap. Two hour later I was woken up by John crying.

"_What wrong, honey, why you crying?"_ I pick him up and I notice he was burning up.

"_Oh baby you have a fever, does anything hurt" _

"_Ouch"_ he said and grabs his ears.

"_Hold on let me get the thermometer"_ I put him down again and ran to the bathroom to get it. When I came back I put it on his ear and it read 101.1

"_OMG baby you burning up, let give you a cold shower honey and call the doctor."_

After giving him a cold shower and put him in some clean clothes, I went and check on Valerie too, she was 99.9, and I ran her a bath too. I after I dress her too. I pack something for the both of them and I took them down stair to the car. It was hard carrying them the bag and John, while Valerie walk, but I made it to the car. I needed to take them to the hospital and I couldn't wait for Ricky to come back after school. I would just call him or text him when I get there.

After 20 minutes we arrive to the hospital. And I walk in with one kid in hand and the other one in my hip with a purse and a diaper bag full of formula and pampers. I step up to the receptionist.

"_How can I help you?"_ She asked really irritated.

"_My children are sick, I think they have the flue, and my boy here has a fever of 101, and his ear hurt. And my girl has a fever of 99."_

"_How do you know?"_ she asked and I looked at her like is she serious, but I try to be nice, I am already freaking out because this is the first time they get sick in front of me, plus I don't feel so good myself.

"_Um, let me see, I took they temperate with a thermometer and he keep grabbing his ear saying ouch, so that how I know."_ I said sarcastically.

"_Ok, what are their names and insurance cards?"_

"_John and Valerie Underwood and here is the insurance."_

"_And your name"_

"_I am Amy Weathers, their mother"_

"_How come you not in the insurance, it said here that they under Ricky Underwood."_

"_That the father of the twins, and my fiancé, that why they under his insurance. Is that going to be a problem?"_ I asked her in the verge of flipping out on this lady, and then John started crying and Valerie was getting inpatient too.

"_So why is the father not here, and can you calm them down, I can't work with them screaming like that. Why have kids if you can't control it, forget it, kids having kids now in days"_ she said and I lost it.

"_Listen lady, I am the mother of these children and yes the insurance is under my fiancé name, their father, who is in school right now, and when I mean school, I mean college. Just because I young and have two children, doesn't mean I did a mistake or that I can't take care my kids. If I didn't know how to take care my kids I wouldn't be here. Don't you think? The health of my kids comes first, so if you going to sit in your ass and disrespect me or judge me, which by the way is violating my rights, instead of helping me, then I suggest you in the wrong line of work. And I would like to speak to someone that would actually help me."_ I scream at her. By the time I calm down I notice that not only did Valerie and John calm down too, which I was grateful, but everyone was just staring at us. Some people had look of disappointment or disgust and some looked proud that I told the lady off.

"_You ungrateful child, you don't talk to me like that"_ The lady said.

"_Are you kidding me? Let me get this straight I am coming to the ER, with my two small children sick, asking for help, and you not only want to denied them care because I am not on the insurance, but you also insulted me for having children as such a young age, right?"_ I said now staring at everyone.

"_Society has built an illusion that young children are not good, immature, and that all they want to do is disrespect people and break the law, or worst get pregnant. And some might be true. But not everyone is the same and people should not judge other, for other people mistake. Since the beginning of time woman have been getting married as young as 13 and having kids right after. And the husbands are the only one supporting their families. For god sake woman didn't even had rights back then, let along be in the same insurance as the husband and kids. So why is sociable accepted for them and not young woman now in days. My fiancé and I love our kids; we care for them and give them all the love we can. I die for them, so what I am doing wrong when I bring my kids to be check by the doctor because they not feeling good. What is so wrong with that, because if you __**ADULTS**__ know something I don't know please tell me, I would love to learn something new?"_ I said and sat down and hug my kids to me, trying my best not cry. I didn't want those people, especially the damn lady to see me like that.

"_She's right, you have no right to treat her like that, she actually doing the responsible thing and bringing the children to the hospital, and you been rude, and not only that, you purposely abuse her emotionally and I would talk to the head manger, and make a petition to have you fired."_ An older lady said.

"_You can't do that"_ The reception lady said.

"_I could and I will, plus we have a lot of witness, including staff that work here. Now sign them up and get a doctor to get these children inside as soon as possible."_ The older lady said. And then she came to sit next to me.

"_Hi"_ She said.

"_Hi, I didn't want to get anyone in trouble, I just lost it. My kids are sick and then she was just been rude and I couldn't take it anymore. But maybe I over reacted because I was scare that something would happen to them."_

"_No you didn't, she was being unprofessional and you have every right to defend yourself and your love ones. Plus you right just because you are young don't make you a bad parent. My grandmother got married ate age 13 and so half of my family back in the days and we all turn out to be ok. So I know you be ok. I am Lillian by the way."_

"_I am Amy, and this John and Valerie Underwood, nice to meet you and thank you."_

"_No problem is about time someone stands up to the lady." _She said and then the double door open and Mr. Bowman came out.

"_Hi Amy, how you doing, I heard what happen, how about we go into my office."_ He said and pick up, John and the bags, while I pick up Valerie and said goodbye to Lillian.

"_Mr. Bowman, I want to apologize for making a scene. I didn't mean too, but she kept harassing me and my children come first. Only because I am young don't make me a bad mother. And the papers we filled out regarding my statue of me been alive and make everything right legally, haven't come through."_ I said and my tears started coming down.

"_Amy stop crying, you don't have to explain yourself to me, plus she does this to everyone, she just thought you was easy target, but how wrong she was." _He said and started laughing.

"_It not funny"_ I said trying not to laugh, but I couldn't hold it, and we laugh for a few seconds. It was such a relief.

"_So what wrong, why are you here?"_ He asked.

"_Well John had a fever of 101 and his ears hurt, and Valerie has a fever of 99, I don't know what they have, they were fined this morning but after they nap they woke up like that. I am thinking the flu, but you the doctor, not me." _

"_Ok, let check them"_

After giving them a check up, Mr. Bowman came to the conclusion that yes they did had the flu, and gave them some medicine and to rest and drink a lot of fluids. He told me that they would be ok and that I did that right thing of bring them early before it got any worst. He also said to come back in a week so he could check them again. He had to go so he left me in his office until I get them ready and leave. Then I heard a knock in the door.

"_Coming in"_ I said and my amazing fiancé was at the door. He stood there watching me and the kids, with such admiration in his eyes; I could die right now and be the happiest woman on earth. And because of all the emotions I started crying.

"_What wrong Amy?"_ Ricky asked.

"_I was so scared, I never seeing them sick and then I get here and the front lady not only insulted me but didn't want to let the doctor see them because I am not in the insurance. Ricky I want to…. I don't even want to think about what I would have done if she didn't let a doctor see them."_ I said now sobbing.

"_Is ok sweetheart, you did great, and knowing you, I know you stand up for yourself, them and everyone else that couldn't do it themselves."_ He said and gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever had. I swear that man take me to heaven, every time he kisses me like that.

"_Thank you, for coming, Mr. Bowman said they have the flu and they will be ok in a week or so. He gave them medicine and to rest and drink a lot of fluids. We were just getting ready to leave." _

"_Ok, how about we go home then."_ He said and pick up John, while I pick up Valerie and walked out. While we walk out, we pass through the front and the lady from the reception desk kept staring at us, and also some of the other people that were still there when the hold scene happen. Then I spot Lillian and I took Ricky to introduce them.

"_Lillian, this is Ricky my fiancé."_

"_Hi nice to meet you, you guys really make a cute family."_ Lillian said and I blush.

"_Thank you."_ Ricky said.

"_Are they ok?"_ She asked.

"_Yeah, just the flu, but he said they be ok in a week"_ I said.

"_A lot of rest and fluids and they be better in no time, well take care and get home safe, and nice meeting you guys." _She said.

"_Thank you, and nice meeting you too."_ I said and with that we walk out and everyone kept staring at us.

**Ricky POV**

I was having the worst day at school. I couldn't get one of the books I need for a class. Some girl spills her drink on me, and then decides to flirt with me in front of her so call boyfriend. After that the guy decide to try and pick up fight, and I had to set him straight about the fact that I am engage and have two beautiful kids at home. He honestly apologized for his girlfriend behavior. He even said that she do that to make him jealous. And he let her because he gets some great sex after, which is really funny and crazy. After that we continue talking and he is decent guy. His name is Sam and we even have some classes together. He also in the baseball team and he said I should try it out, but I am not sure right now. With the family and the planning of the perfect wedding, I don't think I have the time. Then I go to class and the professor, not only give us a list of all the extra work and supply I need to get just for his class, but also announce that we have to read chapter 1-4 by Friday, because he giving a test. I wanted to get up and go drop the class, I don't need the stress. Amy hasn't been feeling good, even though she hasn't tell me anything, but I know the girl more then I know my self and I know every changes that goes threw her. Whoa, I have to be crazy to know every thing about another person. Hey but life is crazy and I love my crazy life. Anyway during class I received a text from Amy saying that she was going to the ER with the kids because they are sick. I ask the teacher if I could leave, I have a family emergency and he ask in front of everyone what the emergency was.

"_Mr. Underwood, I am waiting, if you took the time to interrupted me and tell me you have an emergency just to get out of class. Well let me tell you something, that not going to work out with me. When you come in my class, phones off and if you leave or miss a day, somebody must be dying for me to give you a second chance. I cover a lot of material and you have to be up to date. I don't give extra credit and the work you do, is the grade you get. So if you want to pass my class, you better keep up. I can't believe is the first day and you already trying to pull the emergency card on me. I decide what an emergency is and what is not. And that goes for everyone. So I ask you again, what the emergency is."_

"_I understand professor Pope, but I am not lying, my fiancé just text me the she on the way to the ER with the twins, because they are sick. I didn't mean to interrupt the class."_ I said while the entire time I am thinking how I would love to curse him out and walk away. This is my family, he talking about like that, but I also want to do go in school.

"_So pretty boy here is engage and have kids, how old are you? Look if you had kids at young age then that mean you have to take some responsibility, so if your fiancé is already going to the hospital, theirs is no reason you need to be there. A lot of people have priority and knows how to manage their life and their children. Now, you get an extra assignment for using the phone in class and no more interruption, I don't need the drama in my class."_ He said and I grab the desk, so I won't get up and beat the man to death. So I stay, I am sorry that Amy have to this alone, but I would not give this man the satisfaction of seeing me failed. I would have an A, in this class. So I stood there and listen to all the crap he said. After it finish I ran to the car, and drove to the hospital. When I get there I asked the lady in the front desk, for Amy and the twins, and I could have sworn the lady kill me and buried me with her eyes, just for asking. She then wrote is down, because she looked so mad, she couldn't even talk. Anyway I go to the room and after I open the door, just the site of her made me forget the horrible day I had. She is the most gorgeous woman I had ever met. She look like an angel send down from heaven with two little angels next to her, send here to make my life complete. And they do. They are my life and no matter what happen they do come first, but we could always work things out. After she caught me up to everything, we went home and I took care of my three favorite people in the world until they felt asleep.


	75. Chapter 75

**Author note: I know it being a while, and i apologize, but I promise I would finish the story. I have at least 25 more chapters to go with love, drama, hurt, and all that good stuff. I would try my best to update weekly but life is crazy so no promise. Anyway this story is not beta so i apologize for the grammar. Thank you everyone who read it and reviews and like my stories, i hope haven't lose no readers but gain more. And feel free to pm me and harass me to continue. Oh and don't forget to review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75<strong>

**Amy POV **

It the first day off school and I am nervous to go back. I haven't being here in a year and before that people treated me differently. I know things change and now I am a senior, but I can't help to be a little scare that things might turn to be as bad as is use too and Ricky is not here to protect me anymore. I know I am just being stupid, because I am much stronger and could take care of myself, plus Ashley, Ben, Grace, and the rest of the gang had change and are here we me too. So I have nothing to worry about and those dark times are over. All I have to do is look to the future with my future husband and my two amazing children.

I walk until the high school and everyone stop and gasp. Everyone had heard the story and some couldn't believe is true and some were just looking at me with shock and admiration that I actually came back to school. Some actually came and said hi to me, and some of the guys try to take my books and walk me to my locker. One actually asked me out, a freshman I think and he look disappointed when I told him I was getting married and have two kids. Apparently he just moved here and he didn't catch all the gossip about the foster 15 years old teenager that got pregnant. Anyway I reach my locker and I was glad that the school gave me the same locker. It was mine from the beginning and then Ricky use it and now is mine again, and call me crazy but I think that faith calling. Saying that Ricky and I belong together, that things happen for a reason and that no matter what happen, things would be alright. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Ashley and Grace yell my name from the end of the hallway.

"_Amy."_ They said in unison and everyone in the hallway stand to the side to let them through.

"_Hey girls, why you guys so excited. Did I miss anything?"_ I asked while they both gave me a hug.

"_Nothing, we just excited about the beginning of the school year and to a wonder year and most of all to our last year here."_ Grace said grinning.

"_That is something to be happy about."_ I said and also smile. They happiness was contagious, plus it made me more at ease. After a few minutes, Ben, Lauren and Madison joined us and we compare schedule and then went to class.

During all my classes at the end of my teachers would stop me and talk to me. They would say how proud they are of me and some would apologize for not doing enough to help me. I would let them know that everything is in the past and that is a good way to learn and set an example for the future. They agree and told me that I would be an amazing woman when I get older. It was noon and it was lunch time. We all decide to meet for lunch and after I grab my lunch I sat down in one of the table waiting for them. While I waited, I call the daycare to check on the twins. They feel much better since last week flu. And they have gone back to they full energize self. I still feel a little under the weather myself, but I hope I would get better soon, because I really going to need it, to keep up with them.

"_Hey Amy, how was your first day?"_ Ben asked, sitting in front of me.

"_Actually it has being great. I could use less staring, and less emotional conversation, but is the first day, a lot of people are still surprise about everything. I am still surprise that I am here myself."_ I said and I notice the sad look on Ben face. I didn't mean to guilt him, but I can't help what I feel.

"_I understand and I am really sorry Amy."_ Ben started but I cut him off.

"_Ben seriously, we pass this, let not go back there."_ I said and smile at him hoping that he would drop it. He nod and I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Then the rest of the gang came and they sat down talking about the first day and what teacher they like and what teacher they didn't. I zone out for a couple of minutes, just taking in everything and thinking about Ricky and my kids and how happy I am right now. I never imagine that at 17 years old I was going to be one of the luckiest girls alive. I have an amazing guy that love me and have fight for my love in every possible way. And god gave me the honor to have two beautiful children that would grow up with so much love and would learn the value of life. And last I have friends and family that love me and protect me, no matter what.

"_Amy, are you listening."_ Ashley asked and I came out of my bubble.

"_No, I am sorry."_ I said but then frown, my stomach turn and I almost felt like throwing up.

"_Amy are you ok?"_ Lauren asked.

"_I don't know. I'm feeling sick. What is the smell?"_ I asked and I had to get up and go to the bathroom. When I reach the bathroom, I threw up.

"_Amy."_ Grace said and I turn around to look at the shock faces of Grace, Ashley, Lauren and Madison.

"_What?"_ I asked and got up to watch my mouth.

"_Amy are you pregnant again?"_ Ashley asked and I just stared at myself in the mirror.

**Ricky POV **

It was Amy first day and I have being worried about her. Not only because she haven't being there for a year and the year before that, everyone, was treating her bad, unless I was there. And even thought I know this time, things are different I can't help to be nervous about everything. I haven't tell her how I feel because I don't want to scare her or put more pressure on her, especially that she haven't being feeling well. I know the twins being sick, and she being taking care of them because I being in school and as much as I want to help out, college is really hard and this teacher is really making my life impossible. But I refuse to fail in his class, so I am trying to hang in there and do what I have to do. It hard, but Amy being great about it, she haven't complain one bit, and I doubt she would, because she said she miss an entire year so she wants to make up for it. I love her. She is the love of my life and never in my life have I imagined that I was going to have all this. That I was going to be this happy with someone and have a family. It amazing how things change and how love change people. I would do anything for them, and I know she would do the same for me. That why, I didn't tell her my class got cancel and I stay home, and decide to clean up a little and make a special dinner for the two of us. I spoke to the Jerguens and they agree to pick up the twins in day care and Amy and I would have so alone time. It has being a few weeks since we being together and I miss it. That why I want to make this night special. Celebrate a new beginning. Well a new school year and it is her last year in high school and then we getting married. Oh getting married to her would be the icing on the cake, because there is nothing else that I would asked for. I have everything I need in this life with the three most beautiful people in this world. I was interrupt from my thoughts when I bump into my night stand and a box felt. I pick it up and notice what it is. It was a box of condoms, a full box of condoms that I bought a few months ago.

"_Oh shit." _

No it can't be. Amy can't be pregnant again, nor could she? I thought we were careful, but apparently we weren't. Whoa what are we going to do with another child right now? If she is pregnant I want her to keep it, of course, but it too much. With her last year in high school, the wedding, the twins and me in college, that would be a lot of stress and I don't want her to be sick. If she is pregnant again, then we would cancel the wedding for another year at least and we would concentrate on the kids. I love her to death and I would make sure that she would take it easy. I don't want anything happening to her again. Wait I wonder if she knows she might be pregnant. I doubt it, I should go to the store and get some of those pregnancies test and we could sit down and talk about it together. I know she is going to freak out, but I would be there for her no matter what happen.

**Amy POV **

When Ashley asked me if I was pregnant, I turn pale. I don't think I am pregnant and we being really careful, but protection is not 100 percent accurate so I can't rule out not being pregnant. And now that I thinking about it, I haven't got my period. I try my best not to panic because if I panic then they would panic and it would be a big deal before I found out if is true or not. Plus the only person I want to talk about this is with Ricky and he is not here right now, so there is no reason for me to freak out.

"_Girls, I am not pregnant, just have the flu like my kids. When you guys are moms, you would learn that whatever your kids have, you would get it too. It comes with the job." _I said and try to smile and give them the reassurance they needed it.

"_Oh thank god, I was worried for a while."_ Grace said and we all look at her.

"_I am sorry; I didn't mean it the way. I just think is a lot for you right now." _She said and look embarrass.

"_It alright, I know what you mean. But honestly if I ever come out pregnant again, I would love this child just like my other two and no matter how busy I am. I am never to busy for my family."_

"_We know Amy, you the better person out of us."_ Ashley said.

"_I am not; I just let my heart guide me."_ I said and smile at her. Then I motion for the door and we walk out and went to class.

When I was in class I couldn't concentrate, all I kept thinking about, when was my last period and when was the last time that we had sex without a condom. I knew I might be freaking out because of nothing, because I am in birth control pills, but again things are not 100 percent guarantee and lately I have forgotten to drink it. I am just wondering what I am going to do if I am pregnant. How would Ricky take the news? Would he be happy or mad? Of course he would be happy, because he loves us and no matter what happen it always will be the two of us against the world, but it would also be a lot with school, the twins and the wedding. But if god wish that I am pregnant again, then the wedding get cancel for another year or so. And we would concentrate in our family. But first thing first, I need to talk to Ricky and get the pregnancy test. I know as long as we honest with each other everything would be alright. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the alarm and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. School was over and it was time to face reality. I pick up my phone and I notice a text from Ricky.

"_Hey baby, your parents are picking up the twins, just go home and wait for me there. I have a surprise for you." _

I read the text and got excited. Ricky and I haven't had a time alone for a while now, and now that we do, I am afraid that we going to use to talk about our future and the possibility of more children. I sighs and got up and when straight home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you and please reviews and don't worried i would update at the end of the week so you guys could find out if she pregnant or not.<strong>


	76. Chapter 76

**Author note: Like i promise one week later you guys got your update. I love updating for you guys and i thank everyone who reviews, read and Favorited this story. Trust me it keeps me writing just thinking about how much you guys like it. Anyway don't forget to tell me what you guys think and i would update as soon as i can. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76<strong>

**Amy POV**

When I arrived home I could tell something was different, but not bad different, nice different. I open the door and I gasp. The living room was nice and clean and in the kitchen I could tell that he set up the table with a nice dinner for two with candlelight. It always amazed me how wonderful he is with me and how romantic he is. He never fails to surprise me or keep me on my toes. Sometimes I wonder if I really deserve this man, because he had fault for me so much. Even went to hell and back and still he treat me like a princesses. I just wish he felt the same way about me. I know deep down he does knows I feel the same about him and that I would do anything for him, but I had never fault for his love. I never had a problem with it, even with all the many girls or Adrian. I always knew in my heart that he was mine so there was no reason for it. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Ricky.

"_Hey beautiful."_ Ricky said and kisses me on the lips. It was so sweet and romantic that it made my body shiver.

"_Hi."_ I manage to say because I was overwhelmed with emotions. I can't even describe how much I love him.

"_Before anything, I want you to go take a shower, and get dress in something nice and come out here so we could have a romantic dinner."_

"_Ok."_ I said and I continue walking to the room. I notice how clean it looks in here too, and how he set up the room with candlelight's and rose peddles. He never fails to surprise me. I was so overwhelm with everything that I lean on the door and started crying. I wasn't sure why I was crying but one thing I knew is that I love him and I thank god that he gave me a second chance to experience this. After a few minutes, I grab my stuff and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Not so quick, I make sure I was shaved in all the right places, because no matter what happen tonight, I was taking him to bed. And I could tell he had the same idea. I am just wondering now, if we should talk about the possibility of me being pregnant before or after dinner or even after we had sex. Whoa, what a dilemma? I got out the bathroom and pick this nice black dress and pull my hair up and put some light make up. I got some matching earrings and necklace and some matching shoes. I kept it flat because we were going to be in the house, plus it easier to slip it off when he grabs me and carried me to bed. When I open the door and walk back to the living room I stop in my tracks.

**Ricky POV **

I went to a store outside town to get the pregnancies test because as soon as someone see me buying them around our way they would make a big deal before we find out the truth. I was actually proud of myself for not being embarrassed. But the worst part about everything was that there were some older ladies there and they were shock that I was actually looking at pregnancies test. They even decide to help me, and laugh when I grab four. They gave me some advice and told me how wonderful person I am, even after getting myself in a situation like this. I politely and respectfully inform them that I have a fiancé and two beautiful kids and then I made my way out the door leaving the ladies stunned. Then I made my way back home and put the last finishing touch before Amy got home. When she walked in the apartment she look so shock and surprise she didn't even notice me. She also looked like she had a lot in her mind. I rush her to go in and change because one, I am starving and two; I can't wait to take her to bed. But now I am wondering if we should talk about the pregnancies now or after. If we don't talk about it now, it going to be on my mind all night, and if we do talk about it and we do find out that we are pregnant again, it could either go happy and we eat and get lay or we don't. Oh what I am going to do. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Amy come in. She walks straight toward me and then stop in her tracks. She looks amazing. She is my fallen angel and I could never get enough of her. The black dress looks beautiful on her and it make me want to rip it off her body and buried myself in her and claim what is mine.

**Amy POV**

OMG he is gorgeous. He looks so delicious with the blue button shirt and black slacks. I could see how muscular he is through the shirt. And I could just imagine him passing those rough hands on my body and making me scream his name while I come in his mouth, finger and his… Oh whoa Amy keeps it together. Let get through dinner first and then we could fuck each other senseless.

"_Ricky you look amazing."_ I said breathless, like I just had one round with him already.

"_And you look gorgeous."_ He said huskily and I knew that we were never going to finish the dinner tonight. He motion for me to come forward and I couldn't take my eyes of his. I walk toward him and when he grabs my hand a force of nature pass through my body and I knew I was home. He reaches and cups my face and gave me a sweet gentle kiss. Which surprise me, because the way he was looking at me and the promises he was conveying through his eyes, I imagine it rough, hard and demanding? But I wasn't wrong because a few second later, he devoured my mouth and I reach to his hair and pull him toward me. He groans and I moan harder. His hand when down to my waist and then my ass and he pick me up and I wrap my legs around him. He moves us to the couch and lay me down under him and he presses himself to my legs and I felt his erection. We continue kissing and then we separate ourselves gasping.

"_Damn, Amy is so hard to keep my hands of you."_ He said breathless.

"_I know what you mean, but we need to stop."_ I said trying to catch some air. I didn't want to break this moment but I wouldn't be able to continue if we don't talk about the pregnancies first.

"_We need to talk."_ We both said in unison and then we look at each other and laugh.

"_You first."_ I said.

"_No baby, ladies first." _

"_Alright, I am just going to said it." _

"_Go ahead, I am listening."_ He said and squeezes my hand.

"_When I was in school, I didn't feel good and threw up. And then Ashley asked me if I was pregnant and I realize that I haven't got my period. I am on birth control pills, but I haven't being taking it lately because I haven't felt good, plus I being busy with the kids, which is no excuse. Anyway the point of this rambling is that I might be pregnant."_ I said breathless and look at Ricky to see his reaction. He stared at me for a few second without blinking and then he burst out laughing. I frown and glared at him because he was laughing at me and this was a serious matter.

"_Oh Amy."_ He said and kiss me on the lips lightly and then got up. He came back with a bag and handle to me. When I open it and I saw what was in it. I look at him and then back in the bag and then back at him and also burst out laughing. We laugh for what it seems like forever before we calm down.

"_How?"_ I asked.

"_I found a box of condoms, a full box of condoms."_ He said and I got really nervous, whoa I didn't even notice that detail.

"_What are you thinking?"_ I asked him because he was looking at me with a blank expression.

"_I was thinking, what you were thinking."_ He said and gave me a nervous smile.

"_Oh." _

"_Look Amy, this doesn't change anything. I love you more than my life, and if we have another baby, I would love this baby just as much as I love the other two. I know we have a lot going on now, but honestly we could make it work. We just have to change some plans. Maybe get married in another year or so."_ He said and my tears came down my eyes. I pull him toward me and hug him tight. And he rubs my back while I cry.

"_I was thinking the same thing. I love you Ricky."_ I said and he kisses me on my neck.

After a few minutes, I grab the bag and went to the bathroom to take the test. After I took all four tests, I open the door for Ricky. He was pacing in front of the bathroom. I know that no matter what, we want this baby, but it is still hard and new to go through this experience this young. But I am glad he is here this time. Last time I had to do it all by myself. Even though my mother Anne gave me good advice and spoke to me about it, I always wish Ricky was there with me.

"_Amy, I am glad that I am here with you at this moment. It means the world to me that I am here supporting you and holding your hand while we find out if we going to be parents again. I always wonder what you went through your mind when you found out about the twins, if you were alone and nervous, if you hated me for doing this to you? Where you pacing and what was the first thing that came to mind when you found out."_ Ricky said and I had to put my finger on his lips to stop him from his rambling. Then I grab his face with my hands and kiss him hard. I couldn't describe how I felt when he was telling me all that so all I could do was show him. When we both came up for air, I lean my forehead on his.

"_I wish you were there the first time, but I knew in my heart that no matter what I would see you again and you would love the baby no question asked. So it never crossed my mind about hating you. I would never hate you, not on this life or the next. You are everything to me and I love you so damn much."_ I said and tears ran down both of our eyes. Damn this day being too emotional. After we calm down, we when to check the four test and we gasps at the result.

**Ricky POV**

She was looking at me like she could eat me any moment and that turn me on so much. I couldn't help myself either and as soon as she was near me I pull her close to me and kiss her. My entire body was on fire and I wanted to devour her, but the moment I touch her soft skin, I couldn't help myself and be gentle with her. She is like my favorite toy that I would never break or let anyone play with. But then I couldn't hold it any more and the kiss got more demanding and my hand ran freely down her body, feeling the nice curves until I reach her ass and pick her up and walk us to the couch. After a few more minutes, which I almost glare at her for interrupting, we caught our breath and I knew we needed to talk. But when she told me about what she was thinking, I thank whoever is up in heaven for having this amazing angel in my life. She amazed me on how she handles things, and how she trust me and willing to talk to me about it, but most of all, how we are meant to be even with the crazy lives we have. Everything I wanted to tell her she told me and I couldn't help myself and laugh. When I calm down I got up and got her the bag, I thought she was going to yell at me, but she also laugh and it was the most natural thing. There was no pressure involved and we relax a little. And when I told her about how I felt, I knew that I would do all this again in a heartbeat, because a life without her is hell, and I already being there, I don't think I need to go back any time soon. While she was in the bathroom, I started freaking out. I know what I want but I never being through this experience before and I was scare. When she opens the door, I couldn't help myself and I started rambling. Mostly is because I feel guilty. How can I get her pregnant again after what she being through? I wonder if she hated me the first time or if she would hate me now. But the worst part is, that if she is pregnant, would I lose her again, like when the twins. Would she die this time for real? After she kisses me and we came up for air we check the testes and we gasp.

"_Amy I think you should call Dr. Miller." _

"_I think you right Ricky." _She said and we went to the living room. She got her phone and dials his number while I sat down next to her and hold her hand. I motion for her to put it on speaker so I could hear what he said.

"_Hi Dr. Miller is Amy Weathers, well Jerguens now."_ She said and blushes. I love her when she gets all shy on me.

"_Hi Amy, is everything alright, while you calling me so late."_

"_I have a question?"_ She asked while staring at me.

"_I am listening."_ He said.

"_I haven't being feeling good and today at school I threw up. I have being on birth control pills since last year when you put me to regulate my blood flow, but because I being feeling sick, I haven't being drinking it. Also Ricky and I had unprotected sex a few times."_

"_Amy do you think you are pregnant?"_ He asked.

"_At first we did think I was pregnant because all the signs were there and I still haven't got my period this month, but I just took four pregnancies home test and they all say negative."_ She said.

"_Alright, listen, did anyone have the flu near you, maybe the kids?"_ he asks.

"_Yes, they were really sick last week."_

"_Ok, it could be the flu, there is a virus going around and it also affect your stomach and make you throw up. And about the pills maybe we need to change it. Your body could be rejecting them and we need to find a new pill that would work for you. And about your period, your cycle could have change and that why you haven't got it yet. I don't think there is nothing to worry about, especially after the four testes, but Monday morning I would see you and take a blood test to make sure. And also go over your pills situation." _

"_Thank you so much Dr. Miller I was afraid that something might be wrong with me."_ Amy said and I could see how scare she is.

"_Amy trust me, you are a healthy young lady, you have your entire life ahead at you so don't worry about anything. We will run some test on Monday so we could feel more at ease, but I know everything would be ok."_ He said and I saw how Amy relaxes and I gave her a reassurance smile.

"_Anything else you need?"_ He asked. She was about to said something when I interrupted her.

"_Um, can we still have sex?"_ I asked while she said _"Ricky"_ and slap my arm.

"_I am so sorry Dr. Miller, my fiancé here, has no manners." _She said and we both chuckles while she glare.

"_Hi Ricky, yes you guys could have sex, but make sure you guys use protection, if you guys don't want another baby. She off her pills so there more risk of her getting pregnant again."_

"_Don't worried we have a full box."_ I said and Amy glares at me even more while he laughs.

"_How about I'll let you guys go and let you guys deal, with whatever you guys are dealing with."_ He said through his laughter and then we said our goodbyes and he hang up.

I turn around to look at Amy but she was glaring at me. I know I cross the line a little, but he is her doctor and I needed it too ask before I take her to bed. I don't want to hurt her if she can't have sex.

"_Amy honey, I am sorry, I just wanted to make sure that it would be alright."_

"_It is all about sex to you."_ She said with a pain expression. I know she doesn't mean it, she just scare.

"_No it is about me not hurting you."_ I said and I notice how she understood my worry.

"_Thank you, and I am sorry, I am just scare and I know you are too. But you would never hurt me."_ She said and leans closer to kiss me.

"_Hey how do you feel about not being pregnant?"_ I asked.

"_Honestly, I was a little disappointed but at the same time I was relief. We have a lot going on and it not fair that I get pregnant now when I don't even know my own kids like that. I want to give them all my attention and I also want to get married. I can't wait to be your wife, so I am glad that god didn't bless us this time. But that doesn't mean I don't want more kids. Because I do, I want at least two more, maybe three."_ She said and then gave me her biggest smile, teeth and everything.

"_Um, two or three more kids. Um I think that a lot of kids. That would be five in total. What would we do?" _I said more to myself then her.

"_Love them forever."_ She said before slamming her lips on mine.

"_Amy."_ I said but she interrupted me.

"_But you know what is even better."_ She said while biting my lower lip.

"_What?"_ I asked because right now I lost all my common sense. I just need her naked and in our bed.

"_That practice makes everything better."_ She said and winks at me before getting up and walking toward the room. I sat there hard and flush staring at her, until I saw the full box of condoms and then I grab it and when to show her how much I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you. I hope you guys like it, please review. And yes i couldn't get them pregnant now. I just want them to have a scare. And i know, that i end it the chapter like this, but i didn't want to include the sex scene after all the emotions that went through this chapter. But next chapter would be a little of M. And new drama coming for Ricky and Amy. <strong>


	77. Chapter 77

**Author note: Like promise i updated. Anyway thank you for all the reviews and to everyone who is enjoying the story. At the end of the chapter is a little M rated. If anyone feel offended, just PM me and i would try my best to regards everyone opinions. Anyway, you guys know i love reviews, i would love to know what you guys think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77<strong>

**Ricky POV**

It has being two weeks since that amazing night with Amy. And as great as that day was it was a roller coaster of emotions. Then on that Monday we went to see Dr. Miller and run some test on her. I am not going to lie, I was nervous, but I kept it to myself because I know she was feeling the same way. She was anxious because she still hasn't received her period and also she was afraid that there might be something wrong with her. It was a long week and we try to keep ourselves busy and keep quiet about it until we know for sure. The following week, we received the result and Amy and I were so happy that when he told us everything was alright ours tears came down our eyes. We didn't realize how much stress and worry we were, until he said that everything was alright we her. That night we went home to celebrate but by the time we got home, she got her period and we couldn't do anything. I honestly don't mind, as long as I have her and my kids. They are the world to me. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Adrian and Jack.

"_Hey Ricky, are you alright, you look worry?" _Adrian said while pulling a chair next me and sitting down follow by Jack.

"_I am alright, I was just thinking about something." _I said and smile.

"_You sure man?" _Jack asked.

"_Yes, I am sure, just thinking about my future wife." _I said and gave them my biggest smile from ear to ear.

"_Oh I can't wait for you guys to get marry, knowing you; it would be beautiful and romantic. Are you still not going to tell no one where it is going to be?" _Adrian asked and I shake my head no. It is a surprise and I can't have any of them telling Amy and ruining the surprise.

"_Hey Ricky the girl over there can't stop staring at you." _Jack said and Adrian and I turn around to look at her. She look familiar but I can't put my finger on who and where.

"_I don't know her Jack, but she does look familiar. I can't remember from where." _I said more to myself than to them.

"_Maybe one of your old buddies."_ Adrian said but not in a bad way, just stating a fact.

"_Or maybe you know her from here. We do come to this café a lot in between classes."_ Jack said and he might be right, but I have a feeling that this is not where I met her.

"_Look there she comes."_ Adrian said and I tense.

"_Hey guys, would guys like some more coffee?"_ She asked and looks at me.

"_No."_ We all said and she look embarrass.

"_Um, Ricky, it is me Clementine."_ She said and I almost spill my drink. Oh shit, I haven't heard or seeing her in a long time.

"_Clementine."_ I said still shock while standing up.

"_Yes, remember?"_ She asked.

"_Yes."_ I said and she launches at me and hug me, and I close my eyes of the overwhelming feeling, I felt. When I open them again, Adrian and Jack were glaring at me. I know this look wrong, but she was a great friend. Nothing ever happen with us, plus she is a year older than me, which it never stop me before. But now it does, not the age, but the fact that I am head over heels in love with Amy, and not an old crush would ever change that.

"_Whoa Ricky is good to see you. I miss you so much; I always wonder where they sent you. You go here too? I am so excited we should catch up." _She started rambling excited and I couldn't help to smile at her. She always being happy, even after everything she went through. I was going to stop her but Adrian clears her throat and got up.

"_Hi, I am Adrian and this is Jack his friends, how you guys know each other?" _Adrian asked and I roll my eyes. Leave to her to assume the worst.

"_We use to be in the same foster home, a while back. Then he was sent to another home and I went to live with my dad." _She said and I gasp.

"_With your biological father?" _I asked shock.

"_Yes, he has change a lot, and now I live with him, and we making things work."_ She said and smile.

"_Oh, I am happy for you." _I said and smile back. I know how hurt she felt because her father never wanted her after her mother die, but guess he change his mind.

"_Thank you Ricky. How about you? How life being treating you?"_ She asked and looks at Adrian up and down and they both glared at each other.

"_Um, well life being good and bad, but I can't complain. I have a beautiful fiancé and two beautiful children." _I said and watch her reaction. Her eyes went wide and her jaw drop.

"_You have…" _She stutters.

"_Yes he does, and they are a beautiful family." _Adrian said before I could answer.

"_Congratulation."_ She said but I heard the disappointment in her voice. It took me by surprise and I actually felt like hugging her. I don't know why? But at the same time, everything was telling me to turn around and run away. That she was trouble, but I couldn't move.

"_Thank you, I would love for you to meet them." _I said.

"_Oh, I would love too, here my number call me anytime."_ She said and then motion to go and we all nod and she walks away.

"_Ricky I don't like her."_ Adrian said while we walk out the café.

"_I could tell."_ I said sarcastically and roll my eyes.

"_You better tell Amy about her, or I will."_ She said and even how mad that made me, I smile because I actually like Adrian and Amy being friends. After everything we being through, I know none of them would hurt her or let anyone hurt her again.

"_I wasn't going to hide it."_ I said and shake my head in disbelieve. She agrees and then they went they separate way and I went to my last class.

I hate going to his class, this man, seem to pick on me every time. I don't understand what I did to him, but he makes me jump through extra hoops, just to do anything in his class. It is annoying sometimes, but I would jump through anything to prove to him, that I could do this and also have a family.

"_So I see you here early Mr. Underwood." _He said and I regret coming early, there was no one here and I know he would get me angry enough to have me lose my temper.

"_I guess, I am."_ I said and took my sit and started to catch up in some reading.

"_Tell me Mr. Underwood, what makes you so damn special, Mr. family man? What are you trying to prove that you are the better guy by going to school and supporting your family? Please all this is a dream, sooner or later; you would ruin her life and yours." _He said and I grip the desk tight. What is his damn problem anyway? How dare he tell me, what I would do, or going to do with my life?

"_Mr. Pope, I don't understand your problem with me and I apologize if I ever offended you, but today would be the last day I would apologize to you. I would jump through any hoops you throw at me, and I would assure you that I could do this, but I would not allow you to talk to me like that, or mention my family. Not now and not ever and definitely not in class. If this continues I would report you and if you are man enough, we would get through this without bringing other people around." _I said and glared at him.

"_That is some balls you have Mr. Underwood, but I agree this is between us, and trust me when I said that I am going to make your life a living hell in this class." _He said and before I could answer, everyone started coming in and sitting down. We glared each other for a few second and then he turn around and class started.

I try hard to concentrate in class and paid attention, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happen with Mr. Pope. I don't understand his problem with me and I am wondering if we have history or something because I don't think this is because I pick up the phone on the first day of class. I was so irritated and angry that when I got home I pick a fight with Amy. But instead of working it out with her, I went to work, and took my anger out on the meat and by the time it was closing time, I calm down and I felt bad about everything. When I went upstairs, everything was quiet and dark. I look at my watch and it was midnight. I went to the kids' room and kiss them goodnight and then went to our room and Amy, my beautiful angel was fast as sleep. I lean forward to kiss her goodnight and then stop, I notice she had tears down her beautiful face and I felt like an ass. How could I have taken my anger out on her, after everything we have being through. I am such an ass and all because the asshole is trying to provoke me. And then I realize that is what he wants, he wants to get me angry and stress out enough so I could ruin my family. To come home and take out on them, but I won't make the same mistake twice. I just hope that Amy would forgive me tomorrow. I would try to wake up early and make up to her and the kids. And with that I went to sleep, next to my beautiful fiancé.

**Amy POV **

I had a great day today. After everything we being through for the past two weeks, I was happy that today everything seem normal. School was good, with all my friends and family. After school I went and work a little in the day care. Technically I volunteer, I don't need the money and they could use all the money they can to rebuild it and help other families that really needed it. Anyway I play with all the kids, John, Valerie and Robbie had a good time with their friends. After the day care we went to my parents' house which is really nice to call them that. We decide to have dinner with them because Ashley was there with Toby. My dad and Toby played with the kids, while Ashley and I help mom set the table up. It was really nice and I wish that Ricky was there, but he was in school. Today was the day that he comes out late so I didn't want to bother him, by calling him. After dinner, I left with John and Valerie and we stop at the store to get some supplies for the day care tomorrow. When we got home I put a movie for them while I put Ricky dinner in the fridge. I look at the time and Ricky wasn't home yet. I found it weird because he should have being here an hour ago. I was about to call him when he walk in the apartment slamming the door. It was so loud we all got startled and the kids grab each other hands and ran to me. I have never seeing him that mad, well at least not in front of the kids. I got John and Valerie to calm down and took them to the room to play. After I did that I went to find out why he was so mad.

"_Hey Ricky, are you alright?"_ I asked.

"_What Amy?" _He yells.

"_Ricky do not yell at me, I just want to know is everything was alright. You seem upset and you scare…"_ I said but he cut me off.

"_Mind your damn business. Why is it that I have to give explanation to people, I know how to live my damn life, I being doing it for years. I don't need you or anyone telling me what to do or what type of person I am." _He snaps and all I could do was stare at him.

"_Ricky, I didn't do anything to you, or the kids, and until you learn how to talk to me, or control whatever it is that is bothering you, you would leave right now. I don't want to see you or have you like this around the kids." _I said and turn around and went to the kids' room. When I close the door behind me, I lean on the door and started crying. I know he being stress out, but that was mean and hurtful. I never ask explanation from him and I trust him with my entire life. I was just worried. And why he said that, is he regretting being with me and having the kids. There something wrong and I don't understand why he is saying all that. John and Valerie approach me and kiss each of my cheek. I kiss them back and apologize for their daddy scaring them. They smile and then I got them ready for bed. After everything was clean and the kids were asleep, I got ready for bed and went to sleep. I was not going to wait for him, whatever it is, now he going to have to wait until I am ready to listen to him and with that I cry myself to sleep.

**Ricky POV **

I woke up early and went to take a shower. After I got ready, I went the kitchen and made breakfast for the twins. I got them up and got them ready. And then set them up to eat. While they ate I apologize for scaring them, and promise them that it would never happen again. Then I told them that I was going to take them to the park on the weekend and we would have a picnic. They were excited and couldn't stop giggling. After they ate, I had George pick up the kids on his way to drop Robbie to day care. I wanted to talk alone with Amy and I was thanking whoever was up there for not having her awake just yet. After the twins left I heard her get in the shower, I hurry to make breakfast for her and set everything nice for her. I didn't have an early class today, and I honestly didn't care if she was late to school. I didn't want her to leave this apartment upset with me. I had to explain to her, why I was so upset. I was interrupted from my thoughts when she walks into the kitchen.

"_Um, where are the kids?"_ She asked glaring at me.

"_I call your dad to pick them up so I could talk to you." _I said and prayed that she would listen.

"_I don't want to talk to you, I need to leave I am going to be late for school." _She said and turns around to leave but I block her entrance.

"_Please Amy, I am sorry, let me make up to you. Or at least let me explain what happen and then you could leave."_ I said and try my best to smile at her. She was mad and I could see that she wanted to cry but she turn around and sat on the table. I took the opportunity to put the breakfast plate in front of her and some juice. She pushes it away and just glared at me while crossing her arm over her chest. I notice that she had a low cut shirt and my mind went somewhere else. I shake my head off and focus on what it is important.

"_Listen Amy, I am sorry for acting and treating you like that. It was never my intentions of hurting you or the kids. I was just upset with my teacher Mr. Pope who has being making my life a living hell. I actually don't know why, but he is really testing my patience. Anyway that is no excuses for the way I treat you or the kids and I would do anything to make up to you guys. I try my best to make breakfast, so you guys could accept my apologies, but I would understand if this is not enough. I also want you to understand that I don't regret meeting you or having those two amazing kids. You are my life, and the reason I live for and nothing on this world would change that." _I said.

"_You really hurt us, and I understand that your professor is being an ass, but you need to learn how to control your anger, or try to talk to me and we both could deal with it. Ricky I am going to be your wife, whatever problem you have is my problem too."_

"_I know Amy, and again I am sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was really upset, and I handle it wrong. But I promise that it won't happen again and I would be honest with you. So do you forgive me?" _I asked and held my breath.

"_Um, I have to think about it."_ She said but smile.

"_The kids forgave me."_ I said and pout.

"_Oh, they are kids and because you bribe them with food and the park, they would agree to anything."_ She said and smirks.

"_How you know about the park?"_ I asked shock.

"_What else would you do for them, then spending a day in their favorite place?" _She said and giggles. I love her giggles, they are really cute.

"_Ok, you got me there, but how about you?"_ I asked again, praying that she would.

"_I forgive you, but I am going to need more than breakfast for you to make up to me."_ She said and lean forward showing all her cleavages.

"_Oh, I could come up with a few ideas."_ I said and lean forward and catch her mouth with mine.

I kiss her gentle and sweet. But then she grabs my hair and pulls me toward her, while our tongues battle each other. I stood up and brought her up with me and crush her with my body on the kitchen wall. She moans my name and that just turn me on more.

"_Oh Ricky."_ She said through her kisses and bit my bottom lip. I ran my hand freely down her body and I capture one of her breast. I pull it out and play with her nipple until it got hard for me. I did the same to her other breast and then I capture her mouth again. When we broke off, she was panting and I trailed kiss down her neck and then put my mouth on her amazing breast. I suck and lick until she screams my name. I did the same for the other one and I felt her knees almost gave up on her. I grab her by the hip and dig my fingers on it.

"_I need you."_ She said and started unbuttoning my shirt. She drops it on the floor and I took the time to take my t-shirt off. After I was shirtless, I took hers out and then went down her stomach and unbutton her jeans. I push then down including her panties and got on my knees.

"_Baby, you smell so good."_ I told her before putting my mouth on her sweet pussy. I lick, suck and torture her with my tongue and then I slip a finger inside and then another, and continue my torture until, she came hard and loud screaming my name. I went up her body again while holding her and then kiss her hard again. She moans through the kisses and then she reaches for my jeans and put her small hand through my boxer and grips my cock. It felt so good I almost came just by her touch.

"_I need to be inside you Amy."_ I said breathless but she continues playing with my cock. She grabs my shoulder and turns us around and slams me on the wall. And for a second I lost all my sense and I think came. She kisses down my neck and my chest until she reach my dick and suck on it like it was her favorite lollipop and trust me I know it is. I groan a loud and then I had to stop her.

"_Baby, I want to be inside you."_ I said again and flip her again on the wall; I pick her up and stuck my dick inside her. It was rough and hard and she let out a gasps. I gave her a few second to adjust and then I started moving. It wasn't slow; it was fast and demanding. Her mouth was wild in my ear and she continues moaning and screaming louder with each thrust until I seal her mouth with mine. She dug her finger nails on my shoulder and after a few more thrusts she came again. I push in and out a couple of more time and then I came. I came so hard I bit her bottom lip. We were both panting and exhausted and then I turn us around and lean down the wall to the floor with her on top of me. I was still inside her while we catch our breath and then she bit my neck and I felt it on my dick.

"_Oh."_ We said in unison when we felt the sensation my dick gave us when it got hard inside her.

"_I love you Amy."_ I said and look at her on the eyes.

"_I love you too."_ She said before she kisses me again and started moving her hip nice and slow. We went for round two but this time it was slow and sensual. Her hair was loose and she was naked on top of me, riding me, like a goddess. She moans my name and made soft noises when I hit the right spot and for the love of god, I couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't stop staring at her and how beautiful she is. She was a living angel in all her glory, showing me how much she wanted me and how much she love having my dick inside her. After a few more thrust she came and I follow her. I kiss her one more time and pull out of her and sat her on my lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for everything and please reviews i would love know what you guys think. Especially about what Ricky forgot to tell Amy.<strong>


	78. Chapter 78

**Author note: Sorry for the late update. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews and everyone for reading, following and all that exciting stuff. Anyway here next chapter, please reviews and let me know all your wonderful opinion. Thanks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78<strong>

**Amy POV**

It was hard to concentrate in class after the morning I had. As mad as I was, I am glad that he explained to me what happen and also made love to me. Just thinking about the way he touch me made me blush all over again. I really love him and I know he really loves me. People don't have great sex like that if they didn't love each other enough. The way he touch me and the way he fill me, it the most amazing feeling I ever had. He is perfect for me and no one is going to change that.

"_Amy you seem distracted, is everything alright?"_ Ashley asked.

"_I am alright, I was just thinking about something."_ I said and I could feel the blush in my cheek.

"_Why were you late?"_ Grace asked concerned.

"_No reason." _

"_Liar, it was sex right."_ Madison said and I could just imagine how red I got.

"_Definitely sex."_ Lauren said and we all laugh.

"_So what sue me?"_ I said and we continue to laugh. After laughing and talking during lunch, I went to the rest of my classes and this time around I was able to concentrate. When school finish, I head it to the day care to help out. When I arrived I notice that Mercy was there too. It surprises me a little because Ben didn't mention it. Anyway I said hi to everyone and played with the kids. It was time to go when I notice; Ben or Adrian hasn't pick up Mercy, so I decide to text them. A few minutes later I received a text from Adrian saying she will be here in a few. As I gather the kids, and all of their stuff, Adrian walks in.

"_Hey Amy, how are you doing, how the kids." _She said and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"_I am fined and yourself, you look nice."_ I said and smile. After everything Adrian and I get alone very well.

"_Thank you, same goes for you. You are even glowing. Let me guess, sex this morning_." She said and I blush.

"_Um, so why is Mercy here today?"_ I asked to change the subject, while she laughs.

"_We didn't have anyone to stay with her today, plus I like her to be around other kids too. How about we take them to dinner and like that we could talk a little. We haven't spoken in a while and I actually miss you."_ She said and I know she means it.

"_Alright." _I said and we continue to gather the kids.

We arrived at this pizza place, and they had games for the kids so we set them up and order dinner. While we waited we sat down in front of the kids and started talking. At first we talk about all the normal stuff, that two mother talk about their children. Then we talk about school and about the wedding. We were so excited and giggling that we didn't even here for our order. We pick it up and set everything up and the kids. We ate in comfortable silence. Actually the kids were moaning with each bite, while Adrian and I laugh about it. After we finish, John, Robbie, and Valerie wanted to play some more and I didn't had the heart to said no, so I told them at least another half an hour. I told Adrian she didn't have to stay if she needs it to do something but she said she didn't mind. Plus Mercy was having fun with them too.

"_I saw Ricky yesterday in school." _She started but I cut her off.

"_Oh he didn't tell me_." I said but then wince because I remember he was upset.

"_Is everything alright with you and Ricky?" _She asked concern and for a second I smile and just stared at her. I like the fact that she worried about us, and I get the feeling more for me than him.

"_Yes, we had a little disagreement yesterday but everything is fine now." _

"_Let me guess, because of Clementine. I don't like her." _

"_Wait what, who is Clementine?" _I asked and now she was the one that wince.

"_He didn't tell you about her?"_ She asked and I could tell she was furious. I am actually surprise she look madder than I am.

"_Look start from the beginning."_ I said and she nod and then started telling me everything.

"_So I told him, to tell you or I will. Look we have being through a lot you and me. And I put you through stuff that I would regret for the rest of my life. But Amy this is not me being jealous. I don't like the girl. There is something about her, I can't put my finger on, but she trouble. And not trouble like I would bring, but trouble as in hold another level."_ Adrian said and I could tell she really means it.

"_Thank you Adrian and I believe you." _

"_I wonder why he didn't tell you, this is not like him. He loves you so much."_

"_I know, maybe because he was upset yesterday, and he forgot." _

"_What happen?"_ She asked and I replay the details about what happen yesterday and this morning to her.

"_Yeah that could be a big cause. I have class with the teacher and he is really mean, but not as bad as you describe." _

"_Ricky thinks he got something against him personally." _

"_Maybe he does, he should do something about it." _

"_He said he wants to handle it himself, so please don't said anything." _

"_I won't I promise. Amy, don't be angry with him. He will tell you today when he realizes that he hasn't; maybe it was a lot yesterday. But I will be honest with you, if he doesn't tell you by the end of the day, then you have a problem." _

"_Problem?"_ I asked but more to myself than her.

"_You do because it would seem like he hiding it. He loves you and he would die for you. But this girl seems different, not like he was with me. And again I don't trust her. I do trust him, but I get the feeling he doesn't know how to act around her."_

"_I understand and I would keep an open mind. I know he has being stressed out lately. And I know for a fact that he loves me and he would not do anything to jeopardize that. I guess I just have to see what happen." _

"_It would be alright."_ She said and grabs my hand and pushes me up and hugs me. It takes me by surprise at first and then I wrap my arms around her. I didn't realize how much I need it until she had me crush under her arm. After our hug, we gather the kids and then we went our separate ways.

**Ricky POV**

This morning was amazing and I had a great day in school after that. Not even the damn teacher ruined my mood. He kept staring at me and glaring at me but none of that took the smile out my face. I was still in a great mood when I arrived to the butcher shop and even after closing. When I got home, and I open the door to my house, I knew that everything was alright in the world. I had my beautiful family, getting ready to go to bed and I couldn't as for more.

"_Hello beautiful family, daddy is home." _I said and the kids giggle and ran to me. And Amy just smile at me.

"_Hi daddy."_ They said and pull me down so I could hug them and kiss them. Then I got up with them one in each arm and when to kiss my fiancé.

"_Hi baby." _

"_Hi"_ She said and blushes. How I love her so much.

"_Daddy can you read a story for us?"_ John asked and Valerie claps her beautiful hands.

"_Sure, I will read story for all of us."_ I said and they jump down my arms excited and ran to their room to climb to bed and wait for us.

"_I love you, Amy" _

"_I love you too."_ She said and I pull her close to my body and crush my mouth to hers. I couldn't get enough of her and the more I taste her amazing lips the more I wanted to pick her up and take her to our room and made love to her.

"_You taste so good Amy." _

"_Um, we need to stop, the kids." _She said but I already have my hands under her shirt.

"_I want you so much."_ I said and she tries to push me away. I let her go and she flush and gasping for air.

"_Me too, but later." _

"_Ok." _I said and try to calm down before grabbing her hand and going to the kids room.

When we got there, they were already in bed, tuck in with their teddy bears in hand and they each left a space for us to climb next to them. I pick up the book they selected and then started reading it. Half way through the book they felt asleep and Amy and I kiss them goodnight and then we went to the living room to finish cleaning. After we finish cleaning, I went to take a bath and then I went to fix our room while Amy took one. When she came out with her hair wet and just a towel I couldn't help myself and walk straight to her and kiss her. I took the towel off and pull her toward the bed and made love to her all night.

"_I love you Amy. This has being an amazing day." _

"_I love you too, Ricky."_ She said, but something sound off in her voice. I pull her closer to me and kiss her forehead and then fell asleep making sure that nothing worries her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember please reviews. And i know it was short, but we have more to come. And let see how long it take Ricky to realize that he didn't tell Amy something important. And how is Amy is going to handle it. Or is Adrian being honest, or deep down she just jealous. LOL. A lot of questions tell me what you guys think. <strong>_


	79. Chapter 79

**Author Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews and loving my story. I hope you guys like this chapter. I am working on finishing 80. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79<strong>

**Amy POV **

I had never felt so lost, in my entire life. Not when I had no family, or when I had no friends and worst when I was getting abuse. But the pain, the helplessness and the confusion going through my mind right now, it is driving me crazy. I know Ricky loves me and the connection with have is beyond this lifetime. I know even beyond death Ricky and I belong together. But for the first time in my life I realize that I might lose what I have with him. Maybe I am jumping to conclusion, but with all the girls that Ricky slept with, I never felt more insecure than the one he never got to sleep with and actually knows his past. And I don't understand why he didn't tell me. Yes, he being stress out, but yesterday he was happy. He could at least have told me. We always being honest with each other and I always trust him when it comes to all the girls he being with. Why is this girl different? Why the hell I feel this way toward some girl I never met? Why I feel threaten that she might ruined my family? Maybe because Adrian is worry, and if she worry than I should be worry too. I know she use to instigate, but we have pass the stage, so I know that there is something there. And deep down my gut is telling me, that this girl is going to bring problem for Ricky and me.

"_Amy, earth to Amy, are you alright?"_ Ashley asked.

"_I am alright, just have a lot on my mind." _

"_Amy are you sure you alright, lately you seem distracted. I didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone but now that we are alone, I am here for you. You could trust me."_ Ashley said and I could see and hear the sincerity on her voice and her face.

"_Is nothing serious, Ricky and I had some problem the other day, but we solve it. But then I went out with Adrian last night and she told me how there is this girl in their school that knows Ricky from his past. And I know he has a lot of girls from his past, but he didn't sleep with this one. Anyway the point is that he didn't tell me. Adrian did, and for some reason I feel betrayed and lost. Ricky had never kept anything from me, especially if he slept with a girl. So I can help to wonder why he keeping this one a secret."_ I said in one breath.

"_Maybe Adrian over reacted."_ She said.

"_Even if she did, he didn't even tell me. And that not the point, even Adrian is worry, she doesn't like the girl. And before you jump to conclusion, I believe her. She change and I think Adrian has my best interest at heart. My only concern is why he didn't tell me. I trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, that he being stress and he forgot, but we going on three day now." _

"_It is a tricky situation. I would be upset too. And I would have flipped on him already, but you guys have a different relationship. Actually I don't think I have ever seeing you guys fight or have a big argument."_ She said and frowns.

"_We really don't argue like that. We are really honest with each other. That why part of me wants to talk to him. But also I want him to feel free to tell me. I don't want to be one of these girls that need to nag for information all the time. That is just going to drive me crazier and more insecure."_ I said and sighs

"_You have no reason to be insecure. You are gorgeous and Ricky loves you. I don't think he would throw all that away for some damn girl that he knew when he was a kid. Look just follow your heart, you always do. And do what you think is right and everything would fall into place." _She said and got up and hugs me.

"_Thank you sis."_ I said and smile at her. Then we change the subject because everyone else joins us at lunch. I continue with everyone conversation and try my best to put the worry out my mind. Even after the day care and taking John and Valerie home, I try to forget everything. But then I realize that Ricky hasn't called me all day. And while my mind is telling me he busy, some part me have doubt.

"_Mommy are you ok?" _John asked and I look at my kids staring at me.

"_I am ok, baby boy, just thinking about something." _

"_Why are you thinking mama?"_ Valerie asked.

"_I was thinking how much I love you guys and your daddy." _I said and my tears started coming down my eyes. Why I am so emotional? Why is this situation bothering me to much?

"_We love you too. Don't cry."_ John said and they both got up from the floor and climb on top of my lap, one on each side.

"_Yes mama, you beautiful, you don't cry_." Valerie said and crunches her little nose.

"_I won't cry and you guy are the most beautiful little people I have in my life."_ I said and hug them both tight.

"_And you guys can't imagine how much I love you guys."_ I said and they just hug me tight too. They gave me a kiss on each cheek and then I clean the tears off my eyes and grab them and started tickling them. They were giggling so loud, it made me giggle too.

**Adrian POV**

Today I have class all day. And even though I am loving college half the time I hate being here and away from my baby girl. The morning classes had me exhausted and bored to death. All I kept thinking about, it that I needed it to get my hands in a big cup of coffee and go to the library to grab some book. So when my last class from the morning finish, I decided to go to the library first. I grab the books I need and then I notice I still have an hour to my next class so I made my way to the coffee shop and I stop in my track. Ricky was there with the damn girl and they were laughing about something. They seem really friendly and intimate. I try to shake my head off, maybe I am the one seeing thing. But deep down I know is not true. There is something there or it is actually starting and I know this is just the beginning of Ricky and Amy problems. I don't believe for one second Ricky would cheat on Amy, but he seems comfortable with her, just as he is with Amy. Now that I thinking about it, she reminds me a lot of Amy. At least physically, with the light long hair, but emotionally, this one grew up in the street. This is one is deceiving and sneaky. I could see it all in her face. She is trying to be the innocent sweet girl, but deep down she is not. Amy is the innocent girl here, that even if she grew up in the street, she never lost herself or her heart. I decide to go sit in one of the empty tables in the back and just watch them. The stupid girl is just laughing and giggling about something and every time she does, she puts her hands on him. At least I get the satisfaction, that every time she touch him, he tend to tense for one second before he relaxes again. And I know she notice but she continues, she trying to break him. She has some damn agenda and I know this is not a coincidence that they met here. I get the feeling that she seem to know about his life more than she willing to share. I just have to figure how to get it out of her. I feel bad that I had to be the one to tell Amy, but I couldn't walk away without telling her. Amy deserved better. Plus it would be better if she is not blindsided by it. Even though I could imagine the worry and insecurities I just created by telling her the truth, I would never forgive myself if I didn't. I would appreciate if anyone tells me about Ben and some other girl. I wonder if he told her about this cheap slut. I hope he did, because as much as he suffered last year without her, I still don't believe Amy deserved to be treated like that. They both being through a lot, but Ricky made his choice to act like the bad boy after he survive his father. But Amy had no choices, life was rough with her, and even lost an entire year without her kids, that she would never get back, so I be damn if I let anyone destroy her happiness now, including Ricky. I need to play this safe. If I start pushing her and telling her to stay away from him, she would play the victim and that would make him try to come to her defense and that is the last thing I want. I need him to see that she is playing him. For that I am going to need more reinforcement. Also I am going to need a second opinion to make sure I am not seeing things were they not supposed to be. And with that in mind I made a phone call.

"_Hey is Adrian, are you busy?"_

"_No why?"_

"_I need you to stop by the college; I want to show you something?"_

"_Actually I am close by, I stop to buy something in the new mall near the school, where are you, I should be there in 15 minutes."_

"_Perfect, I am in the school coffee shop in the middle of the campus. When you come in, take the back door from the library, I will be in the back."_

"_On my way." _

I hang up the phone and kept looking at Ricky and the slut. In a few minutes I would know if I am over reacting or what I am actually seeing is true. That bitch is trying to get Ricky and he is so stupid can't even notice how she playing him. I order myself some coffee and acted like I was reading one of my books while keeping an eye for them. I look at my watch and 20 minutes have passed. I was about to pick up my phone.

"_Where the hell have you being? I have being going crazy waiting for you?" _

"_Sorry, this campus is so big. What the fuck? Who the fuck is that flirting with Ricky and why the hell he letting her pulls her hands on him."_ And my theory was confirmed. I am not the only one seeing what wrong with this picture.

"_Wait, don't go there now, I have to explain something and then tell me I am not overreacting." _

"_From where I am standing, not body could accuse you of such thing. She is really throwing herself at him. But I am more pissed why the fuck he letting her. Amy doesn't deserve that." _

"_No she don't and we going to help." _I said and with that I explain everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you and please review. Let me know what do you guys think and who did Adrian call. And before you guys kill me, no i would never break Ricky and Amy, it just another experience they have to go through before they get married. LOL<strong>


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews. And i am so excited that you guys still love my story. Please review and let me know what you guys think. DRAMA, DRAMA. LOL. Thanks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80<strong>

**Zoe POV**

I was at the mall today because I need to buy something when Adrian called. She sounded really anxious and it just spikes my curiosity more. So I made my way to the school as soon as I could. When I finally arrived and I am saying hi to Adrian, I notice Ricky and some girl. I flip and I want to charge over there and slap the shit out of both of them. How dare he cheat on Amy after all the shit they being through? Adrian told me to calm down and that she would explain the situation for me. After she explained the situation to me, she told me how she felt about everything.

"_I have to agree with you. She is hiding something and she trying to get to Ricky. Also if we do push she would play the innocent and it just going to push her more toward Ricky." _

"_I know that is why I need your help. We need to figure out how to uncover her true feelings toward Ricky without hurting Amy or making her the victim."_ Adrian said.

"_That going to be real hard, I could tell she is unto us. She is smarter than we give her credit. But two can play this game. She thinks we just some rich school girls with a happy family and we don't know shit about the street or bitches that try to take other girls man. We invented the game, we would crush her." _I snap.

"_Zoe calm down, I don't want Ricky to realize that we are watching them. But you are right, she giving us a show; she knows we have being watching her. So she continues to flirt with Ricky while the idiot doesn't realize she play him."_

"_Oh if I get my hands on him, I slap him senseless. How stupid can he be? I don't understand how he doesn't see how she making a move on him. And even if she wasn't making a move on him, I don't think he should be that friendly with some girl that is not his fiancé."_ I snap again.

"_In Ricky defense I think he trust her. I think he had a crush on her too, but nothing ever happen between them. And one side of him is wondering what could have happened and the other know it is not right. But because he is a guy and they are so stupid half the time, he would do the wrong thing or handle the situation the wrong way." _Adrian said and sighs.

"_Should we tell Amy about this?" _

"_I don't know. Part me wants to be honest but at the same time, I don't want to instigate on the situation. I would like her to meet her first and draw her own conclusion. And if she agrees with us then we talk to her about it. But for now, I think we should keep it between us. We just need to find something on her and find her real motives." _

"_You right, let just hold on. Plus Ricky might come to his senses before anything else happen."_ I said and with that we continue talking and watching them. A few minutes later Ricky left and he didn't even see us. After the slut watches him go she turns toward us and smirk. Then she walks away.

"_You saw that, I told you the bitch being watching us too. She playing some game and we need to figure out what, quick or a lot of people are going to get hurt." _I snap.

"_You are right."_ Adrian said and I could tell she is trying to figure out what can we do to help Amy.

**Clementine POV**

I was glad that Ricky came in early. He looks really handsome today and I can't keep my eyes of him, or even my hands. We talk about school, his job and his family. I listen to him about his family even though I don't give a shit about it. All I care is about him and how I am going to make him mine. Then I switch the subject to us when we were kids and how much fun we had together. I notice that every time I touch him, he tense, but little by little I know I would crack to his defenses. He only has good memories of me, so it would be easier. Also he always seems to want to protect me and I know that would never change. So as soon as I meet his childish girlfriend and I evaluate the situation, I would know how to continue to seduce Ricky. For now I just need to worry about Adrian and the other girl that haven't stopped staring at us. I know they are going to try and expose me to Ricky, but I grew up in the streets, I know all the little games rich girls like them like to play. I will be ready and everything they throw at me would just backfire and that would make Ricky want me more.

**Ricky POV**

Today being a great they day. Last night was amazing with Amy and my family and this morning was even better when I receive my first grade and it was an A. It like everything is looking out for us. I never felt so happy in my life. And I couldn't wait to get home and share it with my family. Actually I am thinking about taking them out this weekend somewhere fun and show them how much I love them. While I walk to my third class, I realize that it was cancel. At first I was upset because I would have to kill about three hours or more before I go to the my last class, but then I remember Clementine was working, so I decide to stop by the coffee shop.

"_Hey."_

"_Hey Ricky, what you are doing here so early?"_

"_My class got cancel and I have to kill sometime, do you mind if I keep you company?" _

"_Oh, I would love too, sit down, I bring you some coffee and something to eat." _She said and walks away. I watch her go, and for some reason I felt weird. It wasn't bad or good, just weird. Like I was yearning for something that I wanted for so long, but deep down I know that it wasn't right. Then she came back and for one second I saw Amy. She looks a lot like Amy from a distance and that through me back. Do I feel this way because she reminds me of Amy? I shake my head and try to concentrate on one thing out time. We started talking about everything and anything. But then she started touching me and for some reason I tense and then relax. Is like my body is telling me this is not right and that I shouldn't be this friendly with her, but we grew up together and I always had a crush on her. And during our conversation she never say anything that made me believe that she wanted more, so I ignore it and continue talking and catching up. A few hours later I was in class and I was thinking back to the coffee shop and how I couldn't take Clementine out of my head. I went through the entire class without paying attention because she was on my mind. Even on the ride home she was still on my mind and I couldn't understand why I was so drawn to her. Why I feel the need to protect her and hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I open the door to my apartment and I saw my beautiful family laughing and playing in the living room. I lock eyes with Amy and I knew.

"_Shit."_ And I realize that I haven't told Amy abut Clementine. I am a dead man.

* * *

><p><strong>I know i leave you guys with a cliffhanger each time. But i love cliffhangers. LOL. Don't forget to review. <strong>


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and everything else. I know this chapter is short, but i wanted to keep it the way. And yes it seem like Ricky and Amy having problem, but it would get better. Anyway please review and let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky POV<strong>

Oh damn what the hell I was thinking. Amy is going to kill me, forget that, she won't kill me but forgive me and that would make me feel worst because I could imagine that she has being suffering all this time. I know Adrian told her about Clementine by the look in her eyes. They sad and hurt and I put that look on her face because I block out something important. I wonder why I block it out. I wonder if unconsciously my mind is telling me that I want to keep it a secret. I hope that not true because I don't want to ruin what I have with Amy. She the love of my life and I can't hurt her, because I have some weird connection toward Clementine.

"_Hi babies."_ I said and smile at my kids. The last thing I need is to treat my kids bad after I just fuck up with their mother.

"_Daddy."_ They yell and ran toward me. I bend down to catch them and hug them tight. I lock eyes with Amy again and I saw a tear come down her eyes. I close my eyes in pain and try my best to clear my head.

"_Daddy plays with us."_ John said.

"_Ok, why don't you guys go to the room and I meet you guys there."_ I said and they giggle and ran to their room. They so cute and gorgeous and every day they remind me of Amy. I look at her again and she was still sitting on the couch watching me. I walk toward her, grab her hand and pull her toward me and hug her tight.

"_I am sorry. How about I play with the kids and then put them to bed and you relax and then I will come and talk to you." _

"_Ok." _She whispers in my neck. I grab her face in my hands and kiss her while her tears ran down her face. I look at her one more time before I let her walk away.

I hurt my angel and now I am not sure if I could make it up to her. I know she feel it too. That this is different compare to the other girls I had. This is something that we haven't deal with and honestly I don't even know how to explain it myself. But all I know is that no matter what, I would never leave Amy. That next year Amy would be my wife for the rest of our lives and nobody is going to change that. And with that I went to find my kids and play with them. After three block games and two hide and seek games, they were exhausted enough to get their bath and go to bed. I read them a story and kiss them goodnight. I went to clean up and then I went to find Amy, and my heart broke. She was cuddle up in the bed with tears in her eyes and I couldn't help myself.

"_I am sorry, I didn't mean to hide it, I just forgot."_ I said while I climb in the bed with her and hug her.

"_Ricky."_ She whisper and I clean the tears out her face.

"_Sh, let me show you_." I said and I kiss her.

**Amy POV**

I can't believe he wants to use sex to solve our problem and hide the fact that his old time friend is back in his life. That hurt more than him hiding it.

"_No Ricky, no sex. We need to talk. You not going to distracted me."_ I said and sat up on the bed.

"_I am not trying to distract you, I would tell you everything. I just want to show you how sorry I am that I hurt you. That I didn't tell you from the beginning and I put the look of doubt on your face. I don't ever want you doubt how much I love you, how much I want you. Nobody in this world is going to change that_." He said and I could see the sincerity in his eyes and as much as my body want his touch and made me want to forget everything I know that is not the solution.

"_I get it, I do, but we really need to talk." _

"_I know. Let me just said that I honestly forgot to tell you. I wasn't trying to hide it. I don't have anything with her, she an old friend from foster care. But I am also not going to lie, I had a crush on her, I never slept with her and I don't want too. But I feel drawn to her and I don't know why. I know Adrian don't trust her and she thinks Clementine is hiding something. And she might be right or wrong, but she hasn't done anything to make me believe otherwise. I speak to her about you and the kids and I also told her that I would love for you guys to meet. She is eager to meet you and the kids, so that why I didn't see anything wrong with it. If when you meet her and you don't think we should be friends, I promise I would stay away, but if you see how nice and kind she is, I know you guys would get along well. I know that is a lot to ask, but for a while before my mom and dad adopted me, she all I had. And she protected me and I did the same." _He said and all I could do is stared him. I know he is being honest but it hurting so much because I know he is battling with all this in his head. And I could also see that this is the beginning of our problems. That this Clementine girl is going to try and take Ricky away from me. I don't know how to explain it, but I have the feeling that she playing him and using the past to get to him. And I feel that unconsciously she making me chose what he should do, so either way he could resent me and goes to her. But he is right I would have to meet her first before I jump to conclusion. And even if I don't like her, I am going to have to treat this situation really carefully or I would lose him too.

"_Ok." _I said.

"_That is all you have to say_." He asked wary.

"_Ricky, I trust you and I believe you when you say you forgot. I also believe what you say toward her and how you feel. There is nothing I could change about that. So until I meet her and see how the three of us act around each other, I can't really say anything else in the matter."_

"_But you hurt."_ He whispers.

"_Yes I am, because I feel that this is going to break us apart. Wait. I know what you said and you love me, but I have a bad feeling about this. I can't explain it, but I know this is the beginning of many fights."_

"_I love you Amy, I would never hurt you." _

"_I know, and I love you too, but I guess we need to let time pass by and see where this goes."_ I said and lay down. He grabs me and pulls me close to his body and I buried my face on his neck and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review. Chapter 82 coming soon. I will try my best to update soon. <strong>


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: Thank you for still reviewing and reading this story. The story is not beta so excuse the grammar. I would try to update as much as I can and I would finish the story no matter what. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82<strong>

**Ricky POV**

It has being a week and as much as I try to forget about the other night and how much I hurt Amy I can't. She said it was fine and that she is ok, but I know deep down she is worry. She worries every time I don't call her or I go to school; and wondering if I am in class or with Clementine. I am not doing any of that, and I have try my best to prove that to her. I call her or text her more often. I also have being staying away from the coffee shop and Clementine. I know there is no reason for me to be doing that or try so hard to reassure everyone else, but in the back of my mind it seem like the right thing to do. Like I need to prove to myself that I don't want to cheat, that I would not cheat. And honestly I haven't being this tempted in a while. Actually it being years since I have being tempted to cheat or sleep with anyone that wasn't Amy. What I am going to do? I can't lose Amy because my mind is playing tricks on me. Everything I work for and build with her can't be ruined for some stupid crush or weird feeling I'm having toward Clementine. I need some advice and I know who I could talk to without judging me. I snap at myself and got in my car and drove. Half an hour later I was in my destination and for the first time I was scare to go in. I know they won't judge me, but they would be disappointed in me and I felt like the trouble teenager when I first show up in their house and made their life miserable just to prove if they love me as much as they say they did.

"_Ricky what are you doing here, is everything alright?" _

"_Yes mom."_ I said and she hugs me and then grabs my face and look in my eyes.

"_Stop lying, sit down let talk. Let me call your father so he could come down."_ She said and walks out the kitchen while I sat down. Then they both came in and I said my hellos. Mom got some drinks for us and then we all sat down.

"_What wrong Ricky? How are Amy and the kids?"_ Dad asked.

"_They are good." _

"_Ricky."_ Mom said desperately.

"_I hurt Amy."_ I said and lowered my head.

"_What do you mean you hurt Amy?"_ Mom asked and I told them what happen.

"_I see, so you like this Clementine girl?"_ Mom asked again.

"_No, yes, I don't know. I just have this weird feeling toward her that I can't explain it. It like half of me knows I am doing something wrong and half of me don't care and still want to talk to her and be around her. But I can't hurt Amy and I don't want to lose her either. I love Amy more than my life and I don't know why I am acting this way." _

"_What does Amy think about this?"_ My dad asked.

"_She trusts me. She knows I love her, but she also feel Clementine would bring problems for us. I am not sure if she getting the feeling from me or just in general. All I know the look of doubt that I put on her face hunts me every day." _

"_Look Ricky is a weird situation, but you need to decide what you want Amy or if it is Clementine. And you might be feeling this way because they haven't met so you think you hiding them from each other, so you might feel guilty. But maybe after they meet and they see how the most important person in both they lives is you, everything would fall into places and you would feel much better and so is Amy."_

"_I guess."_ I whisper.

"_Amy might be feeling the way because one, you took long to tell her and she heard from Adrian and two because is the first girl that she met that you haven't slept with and was interested but never got a chance too. So that may play a factor in her insecurities_." His mom said.

"_I think you right. And I think I need to man up and face this situation. I don't want to hurt them. But I definitely can't continue like this." _

"_So what are you waiting for?"_ My dad said and smile at me.

"_Yeah I am going to text Amy to meet me in the school and then we both meet Clementine at the coffee shop."_ I said and got excited.

"_Good luck son."_ They said and gave me hugs and I walk out.

On my way to the car I text Clementine and told her that I was on my way with Amy and that I want them to meet. She was happy about it and said she was going to save a table for us. Then I call Amy.

"_Hello." _

"_Hey baby." _

"_Ricky what happen?" _

"_Are you busy?"_

"_No. Why?" _

"_Can you meet me at my school campus?" _

"_Why?" _

"_Please, I need to show you that you have nothing to worry about."_ I said and sigh inwardly. How could I do that to her?

"_Ok." _

"_If you get there before me wait for me at the library. It would be easier to find you." _

"_Ok."_

"_Love you." _

"_Me too."_ She said and hung up. Please let me make this right because I know I would never be the same if I don't have her. So with that I make my way to the school.

**Amy POV **

I know I should be the cold with him, but I can't help myself. He took a hold week to finally get the courage to have both us meet each other. I wasn't sure how long I was going to hold on if he didn't set this up. So it was like meant to be today, because I did my hair and I have a new summer dress that I got on sale the other day when I went shopping with my sister and the girls. So I know I look good and I can't wait to see her because even though I don't want to pass judgment Adrian is never wrong when she know a girl is into Ricky. So if Adrian really doesn't like her then there is something about her that I should worry about. Anyway enough talking let me try to get there before he does maybe I could see here alone before I meet her. And with that I walk to my car and drove to the campus.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review. <strong>


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. And remember the story is not beta. Please review and let me know what you guys think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 83 <strong>

**Clementine POV **

Oh this perfect. It is about time he let me meet her. I can't wait to see what kind childish girl he got pregnant. I bet it was some dumb girl who let herself get all happy because a guy like Ricky was interested in her and she would do anything for him. I bet money she wouldn't even notice if I flirt with him right in front of her. Oh here they come.

"_Ricky over here."_ I said and gave my best friendly smile.

"_Hey Clementine this is my fiancée Amy. Amy Clementine_." Ricky said and I turn my attention to her. Whoa, I was wrong, she isn't stupid and she pretty.

"_Hi, nice to finally meet you. Ricky talks so much about you and the kids I feel like I know you guys." _

"_Oh thank you. Nice to meet you too. He talks about you too. I feel like I know you too."_ Amy said and gave me a smile. I could tell it was fake and Ricky tense a little bit but he ignores it. Oh she is playing the game too. Game on.

"_Come on guys I save a table for you guys. You don't mind sharing a table with my friend." _

"_Of course not, I know how busy it's gets here."_ Ricky said and I smile at him.

"_Here he is. Caleb said hi to Amy and Ricky." _

"_Hi guys."_ Caleb said and I notice Ricky scowling at him and Amy smiling at him. Why is Ricky scowling? Don't tell me he jealous because I have a friend. Um, I should use that and try to make him jealous even more.

"_Hi Caleb."_ Amy said and I notice that she blush and Caleb gave her a wink. What was all that about.

"_Amy."_ Caleb said and motion for them to sit. They did and Ricky hasn't stop glaring at Caleb.

"_How about I get some drinks for us and I take my break and we could all talk_." I suggested and everyone nod. I left and went to get us some drink and I could still see how everyone is tense at the table. Well not everyone, just Ricky. Damn this is coming out so good. If I would have known Ricky would be so piss because I have male friends I would had use that long time ago to try and bring him closer to me. Anyway let see how it goes. I walk back to the table with the drinks and I could tell that Caleb and Amy were the only one talking.

"_I am back guys." _

"_So Clementine, Ricky tells me you guys grow up together, that you are like a sister to him."_ Amy said and I try not to glare at her.

"_Yeah we did."_ I said through my teeth. I ignore the brother and sister comment.

"_So how come you don't come to this school?"_ Caleb asks Amy.

"_I am a year younger than you guys and still in high school_." She said and Ricky wraps an arm around her. I try my best not to let my anger show.

"_So I hear you guys getting married next year."_ I said so Ricky could see that I am interested as a friend.

"_Oh yes, Ricky is surprising me with all the preparation. I wanted something small, but I guess it just not only for us but everyone we love and care for."_ Amy said and kisses Ricky on the cheek. Bitch she think I don't see how she playing this. How she trying to make it seem like they so perfect but I know better. I know he wants me. I know that he jealous because Caleb is here with me.

"_But you are so young_." Caleb said and he starting to piss me off paying more attention to her than me.

"_After everything we being through and two kids, trust me marriage it easier." _Amy said and laughs.

"_We love each other that what matter."_ Ricky said and glare at Caleb again.

"_Oh young love."_ I said and Amy glares at me.

"_There is nothing young about love. Age is nothing but a number and at least we are forever. Anyway we have to go. We have to pick up the twins. It was nice to meet you Caleb, and Clementine."_ Amy said and got up making sure she had the last word. She did well, but this battle is not over.

"_Oh sure. I have to get back to work too. Nice meeting you. Ricky sees you later." _

"_No I am done going home."_ Ricky said.

"_Oh ok." _I said confuse because today was Wednesday and he had late classes so why was he leaving early.

"_Goodbye guys. Hope to see you soon."_ Caleb said and winks at Amy. She blushes and I could swear Ricky almost hit him.

"_Caleb are you staying a while?"_ I ask and Ricky glares at him more. Perfect. I got him where I want too.

"_Yeah sure."_ He said and I look at Ricky but he was looking at Amy.

"_Hey Clementine can I grab some of those cookies for the kids?"_ Ricky asked.

"_Sure come with me I wrap it."_ I said and tug him away from her. She glares at me but when Ricky looks back at her she smile.

"_Grab me some too."_ Amy said and Ricky smile at her. Then we walk off and left Caleb and Amy talking.

"_You have been quiet today."_ I said.

"_Are you dating the guy?"_ Ricky asks out of nowhere.

"_What?" _

"_I don't like him. You should stay away from him_." He said.

"_He is just a friend." _

"_I am just saying. He is…" _

"_Ricky."_ I said and put my hand on his arm.

"_Amy."_ Ricky said she and Caleb turn around.

"_Yes."_ Amy said when she came over.

"_Chocolate chip for you too?"_ Ricky asks and kisses her on the lips.

"_Sure or we could…."_ She whispers something in his ear and he grabs her waist and I could feel the sexual tension.

"_Oh we are so leaving. How long would your parents stay with the kids?" _Ricky asked and Amy licks her lips.

"_We still have two hours."_ She said and walks away him following her.

"_Bye." _I said and glare at her. Don't worried she won this round. But I know what piss Ricky off and I would use Caleb to get him close to me.

**Ricky POV**

What the hell that guy was doing there. I can't stand him. How dare he flirt with my girl like that?

"_I think she is nice. Not my favorite person but I trust you and if you want to continue the friendship I would be ok with it." _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_I am. I love you and trust you. I don't trust her and I think she wants you but I know you love me so I won't have to worry about that. But I just want to tell you I would not let you go so easy. I will fight for you."_ Amy said and I knew I was where I want to be for the rest of my life.

"_I love you. But I hate the guy. How dare he flirt with you?" _

"_I look good."_ She teases.

"_Yes you do. But I don't like him." _

"_I already told you nothing happen. He was just keeping me company while you got there. It was like 5 minutes and that it." _

"_Did you tell him that we were going to the coffee shop?" _

"_No I didn't. I was even surprise he was there. But you heard Clementine that is her friend. Maybe he was heading that way before he stop and talk to me. He did seem surprise too." _

"_Maybe you are right but I don't like him." _

"_Why? Because he might be talking to her? Sorry." _

"_No because he seems really interested in you. He didn't even pay attention to her. He just kept staring at you the hold time. And I know you look amazing and I love everyone staring at you because you are beautiful, but again you my girl. Don't need the idiot trying to get my woman." _

"_Your woman? Do you feel better after all the jealousy?"_ Amy tease and I glare.

"_Much better. You are mine and we would make it official soon."_ I said and grab her by the waist and kiss her hard. By the time we both finish we were panting.

"_Get a room."_ Someone yell in the parking lot.

"_Oh god, how long we have, you promise chocolate syrup and a bed."_ I tease.

"_Not long so we are going to have to settle for a quickie."_ Amy said and kisses me again before running of to her car. Oh god I love the girl.

**Amy POV**

Oh I can't stand her. She thinks she is going to fool me. I know she interested in Ricky and I have the feeling she would do anything to get him.

"_Hello."_

"_Amy is Adrian and Ashley and Grace_." Adrian said.

"_What happened? Why are all you guys calling me?" I_ said worried.

"_We wanted to find out what happen with you, Ricky and Clementine."_ Ashley said.

"_How you guys know about that?" _

"_George."_ Grace and I sigh. Only my father would speak everything they tell him.

"_Ok."_

"_So how did it go?"_ Adrian asks impatiently.

"_Honestly it went better than I thought." _

"_Why would you say that?"_ Ashley asked.

"_Because not only I notice who she really is but I got all the attention from two guys and she didn't."_ I said and laugh to myself. I bet she think Ricky was jealous because she was talking to Caleb. Which in reality, he was jealous because Caleb was hitting on me.

"_We don't understand."_ Grace said.

"_Ok. Listen up. I got there before Ricky and was waiting for him in front of the library when this guy approaches me." _

"_Who?"_ Adrian asked.

"_Caleb." _

"_Oh he's so damn hot. That one guy I would get with_." Adrian said and we all groan.

"_Anyway when Ricky got there he was piss. Then Caleb left and I calm him down. After that we went to the coffee shop and he introduces me to her. She said she had a table for us and also that she had a friend there. So you could imagine our surprise when we see Caleb sitting there." _

"_Oh god is he talking to her?"_ Adrian asked.

"_I don't know, but the entire time he only had eyes for me. He didn't even look at her." _

"_And Ricky?"_ Ashley asked.

"_Ricky glares the hold time. And the funny thing is that Clementine thinks is because of her. And I know for a fact it is not."_ I said and we all laugh.

"_Oh I could just picture her. She thinks Ricky is jealous of Caleb because of her and I bet she would have him there all the time."_ Adrian said.

"_I bet you are right. I don't care. I realize that I have nothing to worry on Ricky side, but she is going to be a problem. She is going to try and do anything to get him. And he's a damn idiot that would fault for it because that is his childhood friend."_ I said and sigh. I know she won't stop there.

"_So what are you going to do?"_ Graces said.

"_I told him I trust him and I do. But I guess I did with thing how it comes. I know our love is stronger than that and it will survive this."  
>"You are right. You guys belong together and the bitch has no chances against you guys."<em> Adrian said and everyone agree. After that we continue talking and then I let them go because I was already parking the car under apartment and Ricky and I had an hour date before picking up the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review. Thank you.<strong>


End file.
